Sudden Changes
by Mrs.Marauders
Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Weasley and an imposed marriage law forces them to get married. The Burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair get to know each other while coping with the unexpected pregnancy. Not everyone's on Hermiones' side though. Can they discover who's out to get them before it's too late? FW/HG
1. Prologue

**Sudden changes**

**Summary: Hermione discovers she's pregnant after a one night stand with Fred Wesley and a recently imposed marriage law forces the pair to get married. The burrow goes wedding planning mad as the pair trying to get to know each other. How will everyone react to changes and Hermiones latest discovery? FW/HG fic**

This takes place a year after the Deathly Hallows, ignore the epilogue. This chapter is really really short but its just the prologue so the real chapters will be much longer i promise.

_Disclaimer: If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died._

Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.

* * *

**Prologue**

Hermione's head was pounding as she snuggled into the hard pillow. She wasn't normally a drinker but the amount she had drunk last night was probably illegal.

It had been officially a year since Harry had defeated Voldemort, and the whole wizarding community had celebrated. Not to be outdone by everyone else the Weasley twins had organised a 'Boy-Who-Lived-A-Bunch-Of-Times' party to celebrate. Everyone had been invited to the twins very spacious flat including Hermione.

She hadn't planned on going, but Ginny had dragged her along because she'd had enough of Hermione's Ron induced depression. He'd broken up with her over a month ago because 'things weren't working out'. Hermione assumed the real reason was all of the attention he'd been getting from single witches for of being a famous saviour of the wizarding world.

Ginny managed to convince Hermione to come for _one_ drink and decided a makeover was in order to show Ron what he was missing. Hermione hadn't even planned on drinking, but when she caught sight of Ron with a blonde haired harlot hanging off his arm she couldn't help but down the fowl smelling drink she'd been passed at the door.

Things had gotten a bit blurry after that and all she could remember was dancing with a lanky Ginger boy on the roof of the twins flat. She also remembered asking Ginny to cover for her with Mrs. Weasley so she didn't have to come home so early.

Hermione's parents were still in Australia with no recollection of their daughter. When Hermione went to restore their memories she discovered just how happy they were. Her mother was heavily pregnant and her father had opened up a coffee shop just next to their house. They were truly happy and living the dream they had always wanted. Hermione didn't have the heart to destroy it, but made sure to check up on them every few months, claiming to be a friend of her mother's sister.

A loud groan very close to her ear pulled Hermione from her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see that the presumed pillow she was snuggled into actually wasn't a pillow, but a chest. A male chest with short ginger hairs shattered on it. Hermione sat up, distancing herself from the figure and scooting backwards across the bed she did not recognise. It wasn't until she felt the breeze of the open window behind her hit her chest that she noticed she was naked. She didn't have any clothes on at all!

Hermione grabbed the blanket and pulled it towards herself to cover up before risking a glance at the still sleeping figure in the bed. His familiar ginger hair was a mess sticking up in all directions, and he had a distinct pattern of freckles across his face. It was one of the twins. Hermione couldn't believe it! She was naked in bed with one of the Weasley twins.

With another quick glance she realized it was Fred Weasley as both his ears were intact. She was slightly grateful, as George Weasley had recently proposed to his girlfriend Angelina the week before.

Hermione couldn't help but look back at him and let her eyes linger. He had a well-defined torso showing his six pack nicely. He was well built with muscular arms he'd earned from years of playing on the Hogwarts Quidditch team, and he had a thin line of ginger hair running down his stomach and disappearing under the blanket that covered his hips.

"Bloody hell," Fred groaned rolling over to face Hermione. When he opened his eyes he looked just as surprised as she felt. "Granger?"

"F...Fred?" Hermione stuttered nervously.

Fred went to sit up, but the blanket slipped down his torso to reveal a bit more of his treasure trail so he quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it further up. This however caused the blanket to be pulled away from Hermione, allowing a pale looking Fred to see her breasts. Fred's gaze lingered on them before snapping up to look at Hermione's face. It had obviously taken a great amount of effort to look away. Hermione gasped and folded an arm across her chest, pulling some of the blanket back towards her to cover herself up.

"Christ Granger! You're naked!" Fred accused before lifting the blanket and glancing down at himself. "Bloody hell! I am as well!"

"I don't understand what happened," Hermione whispered rubbing temple as her head pounded.

"Miss some science classes Granger?" Fred snapped narrowing his eyes. "I think it's obvious what happened."

"I know that it's just… I didn't...I'm sorry. I'm just shocked." Hermione mumbled.

Fred's anger quickly dissolved as he took in the blushing girls' embarrassment and the corner of his lips twitched into a smile as he spoke. "It's obvious what happened. You fancied me so you got me drunk and took advantage of my perfect body."

Hermione snorted, "I think with the amount you drank last night it didn't take me much to convince you."

"So you agree you wanted me for my body?" Fred laughed. "Never thought I'd be able to say Hermione Granger took advantage of me."

"I should probably get going before your mom gets up to make breakfast," Hermione said, glancing around for her clothes from the previous night.

"Yeah you're probably right," Fred agreed, reaching down beside the bed to throw Hermione her red dress. "Don't worry I'll close my eyes."

Fred's eyes snapped closed as Hermione released the blanket from her chest and pulled the dress on over her head. She found her bra, shoes, and purse scattered around the room but she couldn't find her knickers anywhere. She gave up and finally decided to go commando.

"Alright I'm dressed," Hermione announced as Fred opened his eyes. "I better go."

"Hermione about last night..."

"It's alright Fred. We were drunk and we both got a bit silly. We're both consenting adults aren't we?" Hermione reassured him with a smile. "We're stilling going to be friends right? It's not going to be awkward is it?"

"We'll always be friends Hermione. I had a great night last night… well the bits I can remember were fantastic anyway. Can't wait to remember the rest." Fred winked as Hermione blushed.

"I did too Fred, it was nice to let my hair down for one night at least," Hermione said putting her shoes on. "But could we Erm... keep this too ourselves?"

"No problem. Don't think Ron would be too happy if he found out. Mom probably wouldn't be all that impressed either."

"Thank you Fred," Hermione walked over a gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before heading out the door and into the living room towards the Weasley's floo.

Hermione floo'd over to the Burrow and carefully sneaked upstairs into Ginny's bedroom. Hermione was grateful that everyone was still asleep as she quickly got changed into her pyjamas and laid down to sleep. She couldn't help but dream about the wonderful night she'd just spent with Fred Weasley. It was the first time she hadn't cried herself to sleep about Ron. In fact, it had been the first night Ron hadn't appeared in her dreams. She slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to all the favourites, reviews and follows it really means a lot to know people actually like this story.

**Special thanks to**: , YukiNara and katespc123 for their reviews, you honestly made my day. (My friends at work though think i'm crazy because i checked my emails on our lunch break)

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me, i know it upset me too but theirs nothing i can do about it...

**Warning: **a little bit of smut flash back so please font read if you're not old enough. I wouldn't like to become responsible for corrupting young minds.

**Thank you to my amazing beta ItsInMyBlood for doing an amazing job.**

_Slughorn: It's nearly night fall. Surely you realize I can't allow you go roaming around by yourself_

_Harry: then by all means, come along sir!_

_Harry potter and of the half blood prince movie_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Six weeks later...

It's was almost 10 A.M. when Hermione got out of bed. It was Tuesday and Hermione never normally slept in since the Wizarding War. Ever since she started her training as a Healer she'd been getting up at 6am just to get to work on time. Lately though Hermione couldn't help but note how tired she had been the past week. She blamed it all on stress though because she had healer exams coming up which would make her an official healer if she passed them. Her alarm hadn't gone off the day before and she slept in till almost 11 A.M., missing work by four hours. Luckily today was her day off.

Climbing out of bed Hermione walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find most of the Weasley's gathered around the kitchen table. They were all deep in discussion and hadn't even noticed her appearance. The only ones who weren't there were the twins, but they were rarely at the burrow on a morning because they had to open the shop. They did pop over for dinner a few nights a week.

Ron had been away the last few weeks at Auror training with Harry, and they had both only just gotten back late the night before. Hermione and Ron's relationship was still strained but they both talked the night before and had made a few apologies. Ron had told Hermione how much of an idiot he'd been and they both agreed to become friends for the time being. Hermione was far too hurt to take him back just yet, but she also felt guilty about the night she had shared with Fred. The memory of that night came back the next morning after she'd had some hangover potion and she couldn't help but think back over it from time to time.

_Fred hovered over Hermione's naked body resting on his elbows to take the bulk of his weight. He kissed the corner of her mouth before trailing light kisses, nips and licks down her neck. He couldn't resist the urge to taste every inch of her. She tasted better than he'd imagined at Hogwarts during his horny teenage years._

_Hermione's hands roamed his naked back, searching and touching each muscle as her hands wandered. She could feel his hard-on pressing against her inner thigh as he continued to nip and kiss her neck, slowly making his way to her chest. The teasing was killing Hermione so she decided to speed things along. If it hadn't been for her alcohol fueled bravery she probably wouldn't have done it. The only person she'd ever slept with had been Ron and neither of them had been very adventurous. She moved her hand so she stroked Fred's chest and trailed her fingers down, following his treasure trail before reaching underneath his boxes and grasping his penis. It jolted from her touch and Fred moaned as she wrapped her small fingers around it._

_"You're such a tease," Fred whispered as Hermione's hand began to move at an incredibly slow pace. "Two can play at that game."_

_Fred moved his head down to reach her naked chest. He kissed both of her breasts before popping her right nipple in his mouth and suckling it while he lifted his left hand to squeeze and tease the other. Hermione had to admit he was right, two could play at this game._

Hermione shook her head pushing the memory to the back of her mind. She had seen Fred since that night but they hadn't been alone together since so it hadn't been as awkward as Hermione had worried. She couldn't help but blush every time she saw him, or when one of the twins jokingly flirted with her.

"Charlie?" Hermione asked curiously as she walked towards the table taking a seat next to him and Ginny. After the Wizarding War, Charlie had returned back to Romania to continue his work with dragons. He hadn't been back for a few months so it was a surprise to see him at the burrow along with Bill, who still lived with Fleur.

"Hermione," Charlie beamed giving her a hug. "I thought you'd left for work, never known you to stay in bed so late."

"I'm off today," Hermione replied noticing the paper Mr. Weasley and Percy were reading at the other end of the table. She heard a pop from outside before the twins came into the kitchen both looking pale. "Why isn't everyone at work?"

"You haven't heard?" George asked looking shocked.

"She's just got up," Ron commented from across the table. "We were up late last night."

Fred frowned at the comment but didn't say anything as he took a seat next to Ron and his twin took the other side.

"Read this dear," Mrs. Weasley said, passing Hermione the newspaper. Hermione grabbed a slice of toast from the middle of the table before turning to the front page of the newspaper to read.

_Marriage law issued by Ministry_

_In the very early hours of this morning the Minister issued the renewal of the marriage law. This is the ministries first major change in wizarding society, and more is expected over the coming months. The Marriage law was enforced in 1922 to prevent a rise in squibs and was disbanded in the early 1940s after the majority of the community voted against it. The Minister held a vote last week and was one of the ones to vote against the law, but it seems he was outvoted._

_A spokesmen from the department of Magical Law enforcement stated to us today that, "The number of squibs are rising 3% every year, and just this year the percentage of children born a squib with no magical blood was 22%. (Nearly one in every three children born.) After recent events we have decided the best option to overcome this is by a tried and tested method."_

_Unmarried witches and wizards between the ages of 18 and 40 will be sent their match. Any existing relationship will be looked at to see if it meets the standards of the new law. A marriage will be approved if one of the pairings is pureblood and the other is half blood or less. This is done to reduce inbreeding within pureblood lines. Today a member of the law enforcement team will be meeting with each family the law will affect and speaking with those witches and wizards. It is unknown when people will be told who their spouses will._

_Anyone who doesn't follow the rules with the new found law will be stripped of their powers and sent to Azkaban for 10 years. Everyone had agreed this punishment is harsh, but the ministry state it is necessary to reinforce the new law and to boost the magical population._

_The only question remaining is who will your match be? And who will be lucky enough to be matched to the most famous boy in history, 'The Boy Who Lived'?_

"They can't do that!" Hermione said outraged. "They can't force us to marry someone we don't know!"

"We're not sure how it's going to work until we have our meeting today," Percy explained calmly.

"I hope I'm excluded from it. I don't even live in this country!" Charlie complained, stealing the rest of Hermione's toast.

"When's our appointment?" Hermione asked glancing over at the letter in Mr. Weasley's hands.

"13:35," Fred said leaning forward to look over his father's shoulder. "Blimey that's soon."

Before Hermione had the time to reply she felt suddenly nauseous. She stood up from her seat ignoring everyone's questions, apparated upstairs to the girls bathroom, and raced towards the toilet. She reached it just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Hermione's pulse was racing, she was sweating, and she felt really dizzy as she clutched the toilet seat for support.

After a few more minutes of retching she finally stood up, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She felt angry about the new marriage law, but she didn't feel nervous. Well she didn't feel nervous yet, but that would probably start kicking in the closer it got to their meeting. Hermione could put the throwing up down to her nerves, and physically she felt fine apart from a few moments ago. Being a healer she was very good at looking at other people's health, but when it came to her own she wasn't the best. She felt the nagging at the back of her mind that she was forgetting something, but she ignored it and made her way back down to breakfast table.

"You alright 'Mione?" Harry asked looking at her pale complexion.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over and felt Hermione's face, leading the flushed girl back to her seat. She placed some more toast in front of her and ordered her to eat.

"Oh I don't think I can," Hermione said, pushing the plate towards Ron and the twins. "I'm feeling a bit nauseous, it must be a bug."

"Don't worry I'm happy to help," Fred said winking at Hermione before leaning forward to grab the toast.

For the next few hours the burrow was very quiet compared to what it was usually like. Mr. Weasley returned to work, but Percy had to stay behind to attend the meeting. Bill also went back home to Fleur, but made everyone promise to mail him straight after the meeting to let him know what had happened. The twins had closed shop for the day, luckily only having had one customer since 8 o'clock.

At 13:30 there was a knock at the door which Mrs. Weasley quickly answered. A bald man in his fifties wearing purple wizarding ropes stood at the door holding a pile of paperwork under his arm. Mrs. Weasley invited the man inside and led him through the house into the sitting room where everyone was waiting.

"I'm Mr. Stanups," The man announced taking a seat on the chair. Hermione, Ginny and the twins had taken up the couch while the rest had taken a seat on the floor. "I'm here to talk to you about the law and the matching options."

"So we'll find out our match today?" Harry asked pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Everyone that's getting matched by the ministry will find out their spouses name on Wednesday. If you're in a relationship or you're engaged then I'll either approve or deny the relationship for the law today." Mr. Stanups pulled out a clip board and started scribing. "Are any of you currently in a committed relationship?"

"I'm engaged," George said holding his hand up slightly. The man made him feel like he was back at Hogwarts with Snape being forced to answer questions for blowing something up. "Angelina Johnson, We've been engaged for nearly two month now."

"Alright," The man said scribing on his clipboard. "Anyone else?"

It was Harry that spoke up next "Me and Ginny have been going out for over year."

"That's fine, I need you and your partners to come with me to the ministry to fill out paperwork so I can do background checks. It won't take long but will need to be done today. First I need to explain the rules of the new law and run a few tests."

"I live in Romania," Charlie interrupted "That means I'm excluded right?"

"Unfortunately the law applies to everyone, witch and wizard, born within the United Kingdom. We've already spoken to the European Wizarding board on the matter."

Charlie let out a groan

"What kind of tests?" Hermione asked nervously. She hadn't expected any tests. She should have been informed beforehand so she could have prepared and studied. She hated being unprepared.

"Just something to check your general health, nothing to be concerned about," Mr. Stanups explained before pulling out a few sheets containing the rules of the law and passing them around. "These are the rules, break any of them and you will be breaking the law which can mean a trip to Azkaban."

Hermione looked down the list as Ginny passed her a sheet.

_1) Everyone who meets the requirements of the law must go through a magical health check to ensure they are safe for a pairing. Anyone who is found unhealthy will receive further instructions by their ministry official which they must follow._

_2) Once a pairing has been made they will receive further information on when they should be married. All couples must be married by the time their date expires._

_3) Once paired the couple cannot get divorced._

_4) Couples have two years to produce one child, and by four years of marriage they must have produced a minimum of two children with magical ability. If the couple have not had a child by the end of the two years they must go through full health checks to find the reason which will be solved through the use of healers._

_5) Cheating is forbidden and will result in BOTH participants' being sent to Azkaban._

_6) Once married the couples MUST live together in a home of their choosing. They can live with others but they must share a marital bedroom._

_7) Couples will be magically bonded at the wedding ceremony by a ministry official. The couple will then have 24 hours to complete the bonding or they will be brought before ministry officials for an inquiry._

_8) Couples must engage in sexual intercourse at least twice a week, it will be monitored and the use of any contraception is considered an offense and will be prosecuted._

"Don't do things by half do they?" George joked looking up from his piece of paper. "So what are these health checks then?"

Mr. Stanups didn't answer but he reached into his bag and produced several silver bracelets. He offered one to everyone before he explained. "Please place these bands on your wrists, this will look for any illnesses or diseases you may have. That includes any sexual diseases, so please speak up if you wish to confess anything before hand."

The boys were all very aware of their mothers glare at each one of them but no one admitted to anything and they all placed their bracelets on. Mr. Stanups tapped each one with his wand before sitting back to wait.

Hermione felt a strange tingling run throw her body as the bracelet on her wrist began to vibrate. She glanced down at the bracelet to see it had gone a shade of pink. She hadn't come across the bracelets so far into her healer training so she had no idea if pink was a good sign or not. Glancing around she saw everyone else's bracelet was a clear white colour.

"Is mine supposed to be pink?" Ginny whispered putting her bracelet against Hermione's so the girls could compare. "I don't think I'm ill but I suppose I wouldn't know."

"No I think their meant to be white," Hermione whispered back as Mr. Stanups began inspecting each bracelet then making notes.

"And Miss Granger?" Mr. Stanups called looking between the two girls.

"That's me." Hermione announced holding her bracelet towards him "I'm not ill am I?"

The man smiled with sick satisfaction at her "No my dear you aren't ill. Do you mind if I ask the names of everyone you have had a sexual encounter with in the last three months?"

"What?" Hermione gasped looking up at frowning Mrs. Weasley. "What do you need to know that for?"

"I'm sorry but it's very important. I'll change the question, how many men have you engaged in sexual intercourse with in the last three months?"

Hermione felt everyone's gaze on her as she tried to think of a way to answer without getting Fred into trouble. The only person she'd been with since Ron had been Fred at the party. Hermione looked to her left to risk a quick glance at a wide eyed Fred who was watching her nervously tapping his leg.

"I Erm... I haven't." Hermione stuttered.

"I know your lying dear."

"What makes you so sure I'm lying?"

"Someone's band only glows pink when their showing the early signs of pregnancy. Unless you've had some questionable medical procedures recently, then you must have had sex in the last three months."

The whole room gasped in shock. Hermione couldn't make out any of their voices as she tried to take in the information. She felt incredibly dizzy as she starred down at the pink band. Looking up the last thing Hermione saw was a crying Mrs. Weasley rushing towards her before everything went black and Hermione's eyes drifted shut.

* * *

**These chapters are now beta'd and the next one should be up in a few hours. thanks**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews, alerts and favourites. I can't believe how popular this story is.**

**Special thanks to: **undertheimpression,larra, adrianiforever, Tamcor, Dark Wolf Lotus Blossom, The Good Child, CocoRocks, lilmissbossy86, lknights91, HarryPotterGirl394, sonyabrady197 for their reviews.

**Disclaimer:** If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.

Thank you to my amazing beta **ItsInMyBlood** for doing an amazing job.

_"You don't want to bottle your anger up like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, beaming. "There might be a couple people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."_

_fred weasley, order of the phoenix_

**Chapter 2**

Hermione groaned as she realised she'd once again woken up on a bed with no idea how she'd gotten there. The only improvement about her current situation was that she hadn't been drinking so at least she didn't have a headache.

Everything felt jumbled in her head and she was really struggling to straighten things out. Opening her eyes, she raised her hands to hold them against her face, but the sight of her right hand made everything come flooding back. The band on her wrist glowed a shade of pink very similar to Ginny's walls. She could remember everything now. The marriage law, Mr. Stubbs, the health checks, and the pregnancy.

God she was pregnant!

"Damn it!" Hermione moaned sitting up.

"Morning sunshine." A cheerful voice called from the corner of the room.

Hermione was so shocked her elbows gave way and she fall back onto the bed. Sitting up carefully her eyes drifted to the corner of the room. A very smug looking Charlie Weasley was sitting on chair casually flicking through a magazine on quidditch. His smug grin and wink almost made Hermione jump straight out of the bed and knock some sense into him. He obviously wasn't aware how serious the situation was. She was pregnant and was going being forced to marry.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione growled back at the ginger haired man.

"Is that anyway to talk about your rescuer? Here I was thinking I was being kind by carrying an unconscious Hermione upstairs and into her bed, and what thanks do I get?" Charlie shook his head before pretending to wipe away a tear. "I get growled at the minute she wakes up. Next time I'll leave you down stairs and you can drag your own lazy arse up the stairs."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Charlie reminded her very much of the twins except he'd always had his limits. He was always up for a prank but would look at the repercussions before hand, something the twins always failed to do. "Sorry. I'm just... I'm a bit..."

"Shocked?" Charlie offered putting down his magazine and moving over to sit on the corner of Hermione's bed. "I'm not surprised. I don't think any of us were expecting that one."

"Where's everyone at?"

"George floo'd Angelina and they've gone with Harry and Ginny to the ministry to fill out their forms so they can stay as a couple. Mum's down stairs giving Ron the sex talk, and I haven't a clue where Fred or Percy are."

"Percy's probably gone back to work... hold on what do you mean Ron's getting the sex talk?"

"Not sure. I heard a lot of shouting and that's all I could string together. I think their all a bit upset about the pregnancy."

"I'm pregnant, how did this happen?" Hermione asked rhetorically pulling her knees up to her face and resting her face on them.

"Well you see Hermione when a man and woman really love each other they share a special kiss. If they kiss long enough the woman might just get pregnant and..." Charlie couldn't finish his story as a well-aimed pillow hit him in the face and he tumbled off the bed.

"You're not funny!" Hermione said trying to hold in her urge to giggle.

Just as Charlie was about to throw the pillow back a quiet knock on the door interrupted them. A nervous looking Fred opened the door trying to take in the scene in front of him.

"I've had enough abuse for one day. It's your turn to babysit." Charlie declared, dramatically throwing the pillow back to Hermione. He winked at Hermione, Clapped Fred on the shoulder then disappeared out the door.

"Always told mum that he was mental," Fred said still standing in the doorway.

"Come in Fred and shut the door, we need to talk." Hermione replied.

Fred gulped before carefully shutting the door. He went to take a seat on the end of Hermione's bed but thought better of it and took a seat on Ginny's instead. He'd been listening to his Mum and Ron arguing downstairs. His mother was convinced that the baby was Ron's and was shouting about how stupid he'd been. Ron had just kept apologising but never once denied being the Father.

"I won't say anything to Ron," Fred whispered studying his shoes "He doesn't need to know about what we did, and I mean it doesn't matter now anyway does it?"

Hermione just stared back in shock. She'd expected everyone to get upset and start shouting but she'd always thought that Fred would stand by her. Mr. Weasley was a great father to all his children so Hermione had always thought his values about family would have rubbed off onto his children. Apparently those values skipped Fred.

"I know this isn't ideal but I could try and do this on my own..." Hermione said tears running down her cheek. "I can just tell Mr. Stubbs that I was drunk and can't remember the father if you want. At least that way you won't be stuck with me the rest of your life. The ministry would probably trying and make us get married but I know you can't want that and..."

"Hold on," Fred interrupted holding his hand up and starring directly into Hermione's tear filled eyes. "Why would you tell the ministry you don't know who the father is? Ron's an idiot but he's not going to just leave you..." Fred stopped suddenly running over Hermione's words in his head.

_'You won't be stuck with me the rest of your life'_

Fred couldn't get his head around it. Why would the ministry try and make him marry Hermione. They'd probably be more concerned trying to get the father of the baby to marry Hermione.

"The baby is Ron's right?" Fred asked nervously.

Hermione dried her eyes on her sleeve before looking up to stare straight at Fred. "I haven't slept with Ron ages. The only person I've slept with in the last six months was you that night at the party."

"The baby's mine?" Fred whispered more to himself. "I thought it was Ron's. He made a comment about you both staying up late so I figured you guys were back together. I heard him and mum shouting and just thought..."

"I'm sorry," Hermione sobbed hugging her knees. "I know you can't possibly want this, they don't have to know. You might get paired with someone you really like then, maybe Katie Bell or..."

"I'm not letting someone else take claim to my kid." Fred said harshly. Hermione might have been a lot of things but she'd never been a liar. If she said the baby was his then he was positive the kid was his. "I'll look after you I swear. I mean we've got the shop and it's doing really well. I'll probably suck at being a husband, hell I'll probably suck at being a father."

"You know you can't get out of the marriage even if they get rid of this silly law you'll still be stuck with me. I know you can do better than me. I wouldn't want to you to hate me for the rest of your life. We're friends and I'd hate to lose that."

"We'll always be friends," Fred said moving over to sit next to Hermione on the bed. "We'll be fine. We just need to get to know each other. You're carrying my kid, so you're always going to be special to me. You really need to stop putting yourself down." Fred tucked a piece of hair behind Hermione's ear. "And you're beautiful Hermione."

"Thank you Fred. I think you'll make a wonderful father." Hermione said.

"Oi Preggo your better hurry up and get downstairs mums gone mental!" Charlie called from the doorway. "If you'd been nicer the first time around I might have carried you down."

Both Fred and Hermione rolled their eyes as the listened to Charlie ramble about Hermione's abuse as he made his way downstairs. They both knew what they needed to do now. They had to confess everything to the rest of their family and it was going to cause a lot of trouble. Hermione was worried about Ron's reaction to finding out his ex-girlfriend had been knocked up by his brother. Fred however was more concerned about his mother's reaction. She'd ranted and raved at Ron earlier and he wasn't even responsible.

"Come on lets go confess," Fred said getting off the bed and holding his hand out for Hermione. Hesitating slightly Hermione took his hand and kept a hold of it while they walked downstairs. Fred entwined his fingers with Hermione's and kept a hold of her hand until they walked into the living room.

Mr. Stubbs was in a heated argument with Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen while the rest of the family were sat round the living room watching nervously. Mr. Weasley was still at work, but Percy had returned and was riffling through some of his documents he'd been to his office to collect. Angelina, George, Ginny and Harry were back from the ministry and from the looks on their faces they obviously received good news.

"Ah here she is," Mr. Stubbs announced practically running towards Hermione. "I really need to know the father or potential fathers for the form. I'm already late for my next appointment and it's going to take me forever with the paperwork."

"She needs to rest!" Mrs. Weasley shouted standing in front of Hermione to block Mr. Stubbs view of her. "She's had a shock and needs some time to get her head around it. As I've said we'll pop by the ministry tomorrow and finish everything off."

"All I need is the name Mrs. Weasley. I'm more than happy to finish the paper work tonight but I need to know the father of the baby. If there is more than one potential father than we'll have to take her for some tests."

"Fine," Mrs. Weasley huffed glaring at the man in front of her. "It's my son Ronald Weasley."

"Mum I've told you it's not mine!" Ron complained from next to Harry and George. "We've been broken up for ages."

"You will take responsibility for what you've done young man!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Hermione glanced up at Fred. He nodded at her and she took it as a cue to tell them. Her palms were sweating and she felt sick with nerves. Ron wouldn't be that upset would he?

"It's not Ron's," Hermione spoke up edging round Mrs. Weasley. She looked over at everyone's shocked faces before continuing. "Me and Ron have been apart for months, there isn't a chance its Ron's."

"Whose is it?" A scowling Ron asked. His fists clenched at his side and his eyes were narrowed. He looked furious already and he hadn't even heard the worst part yet.

"It's mine." Fred announced shifting on the stop.

"Tell me this is a joke!" Ron roared, standing up and walking towards Fred with George and Harry trailing nervously behind. "You've got to be kidding, she wouldn't sleep with you!"

Mr. Stubbs wrote quickly on his notepad before announcing he had to go and to expect an owl tomorrow. No one seemed to notice as everyone's eyes were on Hermione and Fred. George moved to his twin's side and seemed to be the least shocked by the news. Fred had obviously told him about what had happened at the party.

"I'm so sorry Ron," Hermione said "I was drunk and upset because you'd broken up with me. I saw you with some blonde and things just got out of hand from there. We never meant to hurt you, we wouldn't have said anything if it hadn't of been for the baby."

"I'm so stupid!" Ginny practically yelled from her seat jumping up and racing towards Hermione.

Charlie muttered "Nothing new there," under his breath earning him a scolded look from Ginny.

Ginny choose to ignore Charlie and continue "That's why you stayed out so late at the twins party, you were with Fred. You git you could of told me, you said you'd stayed at Luna's."

"You lied to me Ginevra Weasley, you said she was in her room!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Seriously mum!" A confused Charlie said looking at his mother like she was about to sprout horns. "Hermione's knocked up, Fred's the father, Ron's about to blow a fuse, and that's what you focus on."

"You bastard, you only went after her because she's mine! You did it on purpose, got her drunk and took advantage of her!" Ron growled stepping towards Fred.

"I didn't take advantage of her, we were both drunk and being stupid. Last time I checked she wasn't even with you and she sure as hell didn't have your name on her when I last checked. And trust me, I got a good look!" Fred shouted back. George placed his hand on Fred's shoulder as a warning but Fred shrugged him off. No one accused him of taking advantage of a girl not even his own brother. "You can't just dump her and expect to come back here pining for you."

Ron just stared for several seconds at Fred. Both of them were bright red and panting. Ron's gaze lingered on Fred before looking over at Hermione, the girl he loved. He looked down at her flat stomach and that finally broke the last straw when the realisation finally hit him. In a couple of month's time, the girl he loved will be having his brothers' baby.

Ron took a final step forward so his face was mere inches from Fred's, He pulled his clenched fist back and swung it straight at Fred's face. His fist landed on Fred's chin, causing him to stumble back into his twins arms.

"Bastard!" Fred spat shaking George off to swing his own fist at Ron, hitting him in the side of the head. Before anyone had time to react both boys were having a full on fist fight. All the girls, including Mrs. Weasley started shouting for them to stop. Charlie jumped up and helped George get a hold of Fred, pulling him back away from Ron as Percy and Harry tried to do the same for Ron.

Fred's nose was pouring blood, but he seemed more concerned about getting out of his brothers grip to try and defend his honour again. Ron's eye was bright red and there was obviously going to bruise in a few hours' time.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley shouted "You boys are brothers, so start acting like it! I know that this situation isn't ideal, but we will deal with it as civilized human beings. We all need some time to let this information sink in so I suggest that everyone goes home."

Charlie loosed his grip on Fred as George steered him towards the floo with Angelina. Ron didn't stick around to watch them leave as he stormed upstairs.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Weasley, I think it's probably best if I leave" Hermione said shortly after Angelina and the twin's floo'd out. Mrs. Wesley's eyes softened as she took in Hermione's appearance.

"No dear you can stay here, everything will calm down in a few days but we all just need some time to get used to it." Mrs. Weasley said. "It might be best if you and Ginny spend some time in your rooms and I'll bring you some food later so we can all have some time to think."

"No problem Mum," Ginny replied before taking a tight grip on Hermione's arm and dragging her up the stairs. The second the door to Ginny's room was closed the younger girl spun round a grinned at Hermione. "I can't believe you shagged my brother and didn't tell me about it!"

"I was drunk and knew it would upset Ron, we honestly didn't want to hurt him."

"Oh I know all that but you still could have told me. So was he any good?"

Hermione groaned "I'm not talking to you about your brother Gin! That's just weird. The situation is strange enough without you making it creepy as well."

"I'm only joking Hermione calm down." Ginny said as they both sat down on her bed. She looked over Hermione's appearance and signed. The poor girl looked exhausted which she wasn't surprised about. "I know you don't know the twins that well but Fred will look after you. He's really nice once you get to know him, and he'll always be there if you need him. He might joke about a lot but he can be serious if you need him to be. I know you two aren't in love but once you get to know each other you never know."

"I know. It's just strange is all. I'm going to marry Fred Weasley, and I'm pregnant with his child." Hermione leaned back to rest against Ginny's wall. "I barely know anything about him."

"Then you need to get to talk to him before the wedding or this baby comes along."

"Yeah you're right Aunty Gin."

Ginny squealed at the nickname. "I'm going to be an Aunty!" She bounced forward and engulfed Hermione into a hug.

~#~#~

Shortly after Angelina had gone home, George dragged a depressed Fred down the Hogsmeade for a drink. His twin had spent over an hour in the flat not speaking and it took the conjoined effects of both Angelina and George to convince him to get blood clotting potion from the kitchen to stop his noise bleeding.

"Here drink up. I reckon you need it," George said passing Fred a butterbeer. "Never saw that one coming. I know you shagged her but I didn't think you were stupid enough to knock her up."

"I thought we'd cast a charm to stop anything like this happening but we were both that drunk we probably never even thought about it." Fred said, taking a sip of his butterbeer. "You should have heard her when she thought I didn't want the kid. Offered to lie to the ministry and pretend she didn't know who the father was so I wouldn't be stuck with her."

"Christ that's mental. I wouldn't have let you do that anyway, I would have knocked some sense into you. It could be worse couldn't it?"

"How?" Fred barked back at his twin "How could it be worse? I'm going to marry my little brothers' ex-girlfriend who just happens to be carrying my kid. I barely know anything about her apart from the little know it all we knew at Hogwarts."

"Yeah I know that. I just meant at least she's not a dog. You could have be stuck with anyone, but at least you've got someone who's hot. I mean have you seen her legs?" George leaned back in his seat and whistled. "Angelina caught me starring at them the other day. I swear they go on forever. She's pregnant as well so her boobs are going to be huge. I mean they're not that bad to start with are they? Nice handful so there's plenty you could do..."

"Do you mind?" An irritated Fred asked narrowing his eyes at George.

"Going to deny it then?"

"No she does have nice boobs." Fred said glancing at a smug George. "Keep your eyes off my fiancé in the future you perv."

"Oh it's fiancé now? Here I was thinking you were complaining about the lovely Miss Granger."

**Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait but this chapter does have 4,500 words to make up for it.

**Special thanks to:** GirlInBlack52, sakiy, Princess S Black, Kelliellie, NazChick, LUNA GURLZ, EmilyMoo23, The good child, sonyabrady1971 and cocorocks for their reviews.

**Disclaimer:** If i owned Harry potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.

Thank you to my amazing beta **ItsInMyBlood** for doing an amazing job.

_'I've got a question, Oliver,' said George, who had woken with a start. 'Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?' Wood wasn't pleased_

_chamber of secrets_

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Hermione was ready to murder anybody that crossed her path. She'd stayed up late talking with Ginny, catching up with everything that had happened that day, including Ginny and Harry's trip to the Ministry. By the time she'd finally tried to get some sleep she just couldn't settle. Every time she seemed to be drifting to sleep she would think of something else and her list of problems seemed to get longer as the night wore on. When the alarm went off at 5 AM the next morning she was positive she'd never make it through the day.

She felt nauseous and decided to skip breakfast. It felt too early to eat anyway. By the time she'd made it to work all the rooms were bursting with patients and the medi-witches were run off their feet. Apparently some of the witches and wizards had decided to try some different approaches to the new law including aging themselves with potions. Aging potions never tended to go well (Just ask Fred and George!) so the wards were completely full. There were also couples cursed by their partners for not getting approved by the ministry along with several more wizards with usual medical problems.

By the time lunch time came around Hermione had received two letters. One was very official looking and was obviously from the ministry, while the other had neat hand writing that she recognised instantly as Ginny's. Hermione decided to open the ministry letter first moving her uneaten sandwich away and offering it to a co-worker.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_After reviewing the report of Mr. Stanups the department of magical Law have decided to approve his recommendation that you should be paired with one Mr. Fredrick Weasley. The ministry notes that under your current condition that you receive medical advice in the next six to eight weeks, and ask for the results to be sent to the ministry to be put on file._

_After reviewing your case the Ministry have decided to give you and your partner a time limit of 10 weeks from the 30thof November. The ministry recommends that couples take this time before the wedding to get to know their partner and to establish a strong relationship before the bonding. Please send all information pertaining to the wedding once the date has been decided so the ministry can arrange to send an official to hold the bonding ceremony._

_Yours' gratefully_

_Simon Whitmore (Magical Law Enforcement)_

That meant in only 12 weeks' time she would be married to Fred Weasley. Hermione knew that Fred would probably want to wait until the last week to get married. They hardly knew each other and Fred probably wanted to put off marrying her the longest he possibly could. Although she did hope he wouldn't wait too long because by the time her wedding came around she'd probably be huge.

All she needed to make her day better was the thought that she was going to be a fat bride. Sighing, Hermione grabbed Ginny's letter hoping it would improve her mood more than the Ministry's.

_Hermione,_

_Me and Harry got approved by the ministry! Isn't that great?! Angelina came over for breakfast and said her and George have been approved as well so were going to go shopping to celebrate. You get off at 3 O'clock so we'll swing by then and pick you up. Angelina and I both got 10 weeks from the 30thof November. That's only twelve weeks' time so were going to be busy! What's your date? Mum recons yours' will be sooner with the baby and all, but we'll all have the same time limits right?_

_Love Ginny_

_P.S. I know what you're like so please make sure you have something to eat, my niece/nephew needs to be feed!_

Hermione rolled her eyes at the letter. Ginny and Angelina were going to marry someone they loved so of course they would be excited. Hermione was grateful that she at least knew Fred, unlike Ron, Percy and Charlie who might be marrying a total strangers, although they wouldn't find out until tomorrow. She quickly wrote a reply before the end of her lunch.

_Ginny,_

_That's fantastic! I'm so happy for all of you. I got my letter saying I've been paired with Fred, but none of us expected anything less. I'm looking forward to see you girls already because the patients are driving me crazy. I've also got the same time limit, let's hope I can still squeeze into a wedding dress._

_Love Hermione_

The rest of Hermione's shift went quickly and before she even released her tutor, Mrs. Landis had stopped her and gave her a book she recommended Hermione read before the exams. Hermione had eight weeks until she took the exams, but after this week she had seven full weeks left to study. Hermione honestly didn't know why they gave students that much study time because she'd already read all her books and completed all her assignments, but Mrs. Landis always laughed and walked away.

"Hermione," Angelina shouted from the doorway waving her over. Ginny was stood at her side beaming.

"Hey," Hermione smiled stuffing her book into her purse before putting her bag on her shoulder. "You're both obviously excited!"

Hermione never got a reply but instead, both girls rushed towards her and engulfed her in a hug. Their excitement just made Hermione feel worse. She'd always dreamed of her wedding day since she was little, most girls had. For a while it had always been Ron that stood at the end of the aisle waiting for her, but now it was his brother. Hermione couldn't help but remind herself that 'at least it isn't 'Percy'.

"You look a bit peaky," Angelina said as both girls pulled back from their hug. "Are you feeling alright?"

"She probably hasn't eaten," Ginny said not giving Hermione the chance of a reply. "We'll go for something to eat after we've popped by the twins shop. Mum will go mad if she finds out she's gone all day without eating."

The three girls linked arms with Hermione in the middle and left the hospital to apparate to Diagon Alley.

"We're going to the twins shop?" Hermione asked eyeing the two girls as they walked down the busy street. The shopping trip felt like an excuse to cover something up when Hermione had first received the letter but she'd pushed it to the back of her mind but now she wasn't so sure. "You aren't up to something are you?"

"Me up to something?" Angelina asked innocently. "I'll have you know that it's not just your Fiancé that works there. Your mother's having a big meal tomorrow night for everyone and their new fiancés. Well, that's assuming everyone can make it, we still don't know who Ron, Percy or Charlie have been matched with."

"Mum asked us to let the twins know so we thought we'd drag you along to cheer you up," Ginny explained as they drew near the twins shop. "Getting some space between us and Ron was also a factor, he's been a right git all morning. Don't pull that face either, he dumped you long before you shagged Fred so this isn't all on you."

Ginny pointed an accusing finger at Hermione's guilty look when the young girl mentioned Fred. Ginny had always been a good friend to Hermione but she would always be up front about her feelings. Whenever Hermione had done something Ginny didn't agreed with she'd always point it out. It was one of the qualities that Hermione liked most about her.

Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's stood out the minute it came into the girls view. It was beyond the brightest shop in Diagon Alley and most people seemed to be transfixed whenever they tried to pass by. The window display was packed with an assortment of new products, although it was hard to tell what exactly was in the window because of the large crowds gathered 'round. The rest of Diagon Alley had been resorted after the defeat of Voldemort, although it wasn't quite back to how it used to be. Slowly the shop owners were returning to restore their shops and once again open them for the public. Even Ollivander had returned just a few weeks ago with a stock room full of new wands. It had taken nearly a year to make the stock after the death eaters had destroyed everything.

When they entered the shop it was busy as usual. Most of the people in the shop were adults with a few younger children running about. The store wasn't as packed as usual with all the student's in Hogwarts.

"Ever think the shop has a quiet day?" Hermione asked as they searched for the twins.

"This is a quiet day," A voice said from behind the twins. "What can I do for you lovely ladies?"

"We've been sent by our mother, is Fred around?" Ginny asked looking over Georges' shoulder.

"Stock room. Follow me," George led them through the shop where Verity was busy serving customers and a newly employed Lee was restocking shelves. When they reached the back George lead them through a bright orange door where they found Fred brewing a potion.

"Got some visitors Freddy, couldn't keep them out. I recon we're both in with a chance if we play our cards right," George said as Fred added something to the potion facing away from the door.

"I'm busy and Angelina would have your bollocks so tell them to sod off," Fred replied not glancing round.

"Na I don't think Angelina would mind, I'm sure you'll like the brunette," George looked round and winked at Hermione before adding, "got fantastic legs."

"Well, tell them I'm taken... well sort of anyway but they can always go have a word with Lee"

"Sorry Hermione, seems our Freddie here isn't interested but you can try Lee," George laughed as Fred spun round abandoning his Potion. His ears went a very bright shade of red and he narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"Git," Fred muttered as George shrugged and hopped onto a work bench and began popping freshly made fizzle pop sweets in his mouth.

"They wanted a word so I brought them back here," George explained offering the tray of sweets to the girls. "They only fizz and turn your tongue pink I swear."

Hermione watched the two girls take one and moan in pleasure after they'd eaten them. They were small, round and pink so Hermione took three and went to place them in her mouth when Fred's hand caught her arm stopping her.

"You can't eat them," Fred said opening Hermione's hand and taking the sweets out. He then threw the sweets at a confused George who cursed when the well aimed candies came his way. "Git you can't give her stock, she's pregnant."

"Shit," George cursed realizing his mistake. "Sorry 'Mione I forgot."

"Why can't pregnant woman eat them," Angelina asked hopping up on the bench next to George. "They only turn your tongue pink, what harm can they do?"

"We've got no idea that's why there's a warning on the labels," George explained "Me and Fred have tested all the products but neither of us have been pregnant. Well last time we checked anyway."

"That means you can't try anything in this shop," Fred warned turning back to Hermione. "And I mean everything, none of the sweets or products. There's a pregnant woman's line in the Wonderwitch line, but that's all been tested. They're safe at least."

Hermione just nodded trying to ignore her blush. As silly as it sounded she'd been forgetting about the pregnancy all day. She'd started drinking coffee on her break until she heard one of the medi-witches from the maternity ward mention a pregnant patient. Hermione didn't have the first clue about being pregnant and she didn't want to pester Mrs. Weasley seeing as the woman was just getting her head around it. She didn't think it would be a good conversation starter when Ron was around anyway either.

"I really need to go to Flourish and Blotts after we get something to eat. I really need some books on pregnancy. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing and I hate it," Hermione complained.

"Oh talking about food," Angelina said placing her head on Georges shoulder. "Your mothers' having a big family meal tomorrow night. She wants everyone there so we can meet all the new in-laws."

"That's going to be fun," Fred complained. "Wonder how long it'll take until Ron has another swing at me. Fancy a bet George?"

Georges' normal humorous expression left his face and he stared blankly at Fred. "It's not funny Fred, you've got to fix things with him. Give him a few more days to calm down and then apologise."

Fred snorted "I'm not apologising, I meant everything I said. Unless you agree with him, recon I took advantage of her do you?"

"He never said that Fred," Hermione stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulders. "No one believes that. Ron just needs some time, he'll come around. Once he finds out who he's being paired with he'll be too busy to care about our lives."

Fred shifted his gaze from his twin to Hermione, his eyes flicked down to her stomach for only a second but Hermione had seen it. "I know, it just pisses me off that he could even think that. It's not as if we did this on purpose. Sorry Gred."

"No problem Forge," George smiled back before kissing the top of Angelina's head. "What are you ladies up to then?"

"Forcing Hermione to eat something, then we're going shopping. Apparently pregnant woman don't need to eat," Ginny answered ignoring Hermione's angry glare.

Hermione knew what Ginny was trying to do. She was relaying on her brother to tell her off seeing as Hermione never took any notice of her.

"Honestly you're impossible, I've been busy," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Back off Ginny I'm sure Hermione's taking care of herself," Fred said much to Ginny's disappointment. "She's not going to starve herself when she's pregnant."

"Well let's go feed her and the sprog," Angelina said jumping off the work bench. She turned to give George a kiss and then dragged Ginny out the room calling for Hermione to hurry up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione smiled at Fred. She didn't have a clue how to act around Fred. They'd slept together but they'd both been drunk and now it just felt awkward.

Fred placed an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him for a friendly hug. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear. "Take care of yourself. If you or the baby need anything then just let me know alright? I'm here for the both of you so if it's money or just a place to get some peace from Ron then just let me know."

"Thank you Fred," Hermione whispered back. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his cool breath hit her neck. His whispered husky voice was enchanting, she was sure she'd agree to anything if he asked it like this.

_Hermione leaned against the door frame starring down at her Vodka and Coke. Her head was spinning so she was quickly loosing track of things happening around her. She had noticed Ron disappear out the door with the blonde bimbo giggling behind him only ten minutes ago._

_"He's not worth it," A husky voice whispered into her ear as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Hermione automatically leaned back against his warm touch. She could smell the alcohol on his breath but she didn't care, it probably matched her own. "He doesn't deserve someone like you. You're too good for him. You're beautiful babe. Everyone in this room would give their right arm to make you feel good. To hear you moan their name. Fuck, they'd do anything for that."_

_"Including you?" Hermione asked hesitantly "Would you like to make me feel good."_

_"Baby I'd give anything for that," Fred pressed against Hermione's dress before finding the top outline of her panties. He ran his finger backwards and forwards across it as he spoke, "Just one night to feel you, bury myself inside you and make you scream my name. I'd give anything for that, even if it was just one night." Fred moved down and nipped at her neck. He'd wanted Hermione ever since he'd seen her at the ball with Krum on her arm but she'd always been her brother's crush. His alcoholic state had him forgetting that fact, she was his brothers girl, but not tonight. Tonight he was going to make her his._

"Hermione?" Fred repeated releasing Hermione from their hug. "I'll see you at the dinner tomorrow night unless you need anything before then."

"Ok," Hermione nodded blinking a couple of times to collect herself. "I'll Erm... I'll see you then."

The next day at work was so quiet that Hermione was ready to jump out the window just to give the staff something to do. She'd been sitting around the wards all day waiting for a letter from Ginny, Harry, or at least someone to tell her about Ron's, Percy's and Charlie's pairing, but she'd had nothing. By dinner time she'd even wrote a letter to Ginny, but by the end of her shift she still hadn't gotten a reply.

They'd had a good girly shopping trip the day before and they'd all enjoyed themselves. Hermione had even bought a few pregnancy books for some light reading. When they'd finished and gone home Ron had been sitting at the table with Charlie and had taken one look at Hermione and stormed upstairs.

Hermione knew something was wrong the instant she apparated to the burrow because Charlie and Harry were stood outside restraining Ginny who was wiggling furiously in their grasp.

"I'll give her inbred, the blonde tart!" Ginny shouted making a break from Harry's grasp and running towards the Burrow front door only to be caught by Charlie.

"You've got to calm down Gin, mum will go mad if she sees you in this state," Charlie reasoned before spotting Hermione. "Look 'Mione is here now"

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked looking 'round in bewilderment.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked walking into Ginny's eye line.

"Ginny got into a fight with Ron's fiancé while mum went to get some shopping. Apparently they don't get along to well," Charlie said releasing Ginny who walked towards Hermione.

"She called us inbred!" Ginny said disgusted "All I said was she looked healthier than I last saw her and she took that as me calling her fat. She said she'd rather be carrying round some extra weight then growing up with inbreeds like us. "

"She never said that Gin," Harry spoke up.

"You never heard her," Ginny growled at her boyfriend. "She made sure no one would hear her so she'd get a reaction. She's a sly git I'm telling you. You believe me right Hermione?"

Hermione looked at the two boys. They both looked very doubtful and were looking at Ginny with Sympathy rather than trust.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked not answering the question.

"That gossipy bitch from your year, Lavender Brown. She hated you didn't she?"

Just great, this was honestly Hermione's month. Ministry, marriage law, fiancé and now Lavender Brown. What else could possibly go wrong?

Oh crap, and the pregnancy. Just bloody great.

Before Hermione could answer Percy opened the door and interrupted. "Mum's back and she says Dinner's in ten minutes so if everyone's not in here and at the table then you're all going to be in trouble. Oh, hello Hermione, have you meet Penelope yet?"

"Penelope Clearwater?" Hermione asked walking past the others and following Percy into the Kitchen. "I can remember her from Hogwarts. Is that who you've been paired with?"

Percy nodded as he beckoned a brunette that Hermione recognised from school. "Penny this is Hermione, who I was telling you about."

"Oh you're Fred's partner right?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah I am," Hermione smiled "I'm sorry but I need to get this stuff upstairs before dinner, I've just finished work."

"Oh no problem, we'll have a chat later," Penelope smiled stepping out of Hermione's way.

Hermione smiled back at the girl before walking past and into the living room where everyone else was. Fred, Mr. Weasley, Bill and George were sitting on the couch together chatting about the current weeks Quidditch results. Lavender, Ron, Angelina and Fleur were all sitting on the floor talking about the weddings. Lavender was seated next to Ron with her legs spread across his thighs. Her short dress was slowly crawling up her thighs and her legs kept drifting apart. Something Hermione found highly inappropriate as she was facing the boys on the sofa. All of them seemed too distracted by the Quidditch talk to notice, apart from Angelina who kept shooting Lavender dirty looks. Lavender looked up and narrowed her eyes at Hermione before laughing far too loudly at something Ron said.

"Hey Hermione," Fred called smiling over at her. "You just finished work?"

Hermione smiled back ignoring Ron's scowl. "Yeah it's my late shift but I'm off studying after this week."

"I'm sure you've already done all the studying before now, you'll breeze through those exams," Fred said winking.

"Oh I don't know about that," Hermione laughed lifting her bag off her shoulder. "I better dump this upstairs before dinner, I'll be right back."

"I'll give you a hand," Fred said jumping up from his seat between George and Bill. He picked up her bag and winked. "Studying? Sure you're not starting up your own mobile library?"

"You don't have to..." Hermione began about to throw off his attempt of helping her but he ignored her and started making his way upstairs beckoning Hermione to follow. When they got into Ginny's room Fred dumped the bag on Ginny's bed before laying down on Hermione's.

"Thank god for that," Fred sighed running his hands over his face. "Little hussy was doing my head in, I'll have night mares about her tonight. Did you see what she was doing? I swear I'm going blind."

Hermione giggled as she began unpacking her bag. Fred was rubbing his eyes as if trying to remove the awful image from his memory. "I'm sure it can't have been that bad for you," Hermione laughed at Fred's serious expression he sent her way. "Alright it might have been that bad but she's only doing it for attention. She was the same at Hogwarts, she loves been the centre of attention when boys are concerned."

"Well she's mental if you ask me. She asked me and George out to that ball in our sixth year. We already had dates but she just waved that off and said she wanted to take the_both_of us. She promised to make it worth our while."

"And you both turned her down? You missed an opportunity there, I'm sure you both would have had a wonderful time," Hermione laughed. Fred snorted and grabbed Hermione's waist as she stuffed a book into her night stand. He pulled her towards him so she flopped down at his side.

"Picking on me now Miss Granger?" Fred asked shifting to his side so he was facing Hermione. "Not very nice of you after I saved you from getting poisoned by my twin yesterday."

Hermione moved on her side so she was also facing Fred. Their faces were inches from each other, all they had to do was tilt their heads and their lips would meet. "I'm sorry, you're right. How about I promise to save you tonight if she tries anything?"

"You promise?" Fred smiled back "I'll thank you after if you do."

"How could I say no now?" Hermione asked. She knew their lines were cheesy and probably worthy of some sappy love film but she didn't care. She was just saying the first things that were popping into her head because being this close to Fred Weasley was making it hard to concentrate.

"Can't wait," Fred said before leaning forward. His lips had just brushed against hers as the door opened, they both recoiled from each other. Hermione had just begun to stand as Ginny walked in, but Fred caught her by the waist forcing her to sit next to him.

"Dinner's ready so you better come down before she starts shouting," Ginny said eyeing the hand that lingered on Hermione's waist. "Don't be long," With that Ginny disappeared out the door just as quickly as she'd appeared.

"Come on we better get down there before your mum sends lavender up," Hermione moved his hand from her waist and stood up. "I'd hate to think she took advantage of you while I'm downstairs."

"That's not even funny," Fred pouted standing up. "Just remember your promise young lady."

The whole Weasley family and their spouses gathered around the table as Mrs. Weasley placed plates filled with food on table. The only person missing was Charlie's pairing Stacey Sandie who had been busy and couldn't attend. No one seemed to know much about her although she had gone to Hogwarts as far as they could remember.

Hermione sat between Fred and Charlie with George and Angelina opposite them. Lavender and Ron were down the other end of the table as everyone had decided it would be best to keep Ginny away from the blonde girl. Ginny and Harry were sat on the ends on the table next to Fred and George, and Mr. Weasley sat between them.

"Mmm that chicken smells lovely Mrs. Weasley," Hermione commented as George took it from his mother and started dishing some on his empty plate. "God it really does smell good, I think I'm cracking up."

"Cravings," Mrs. Weasley smiled placing a plate of carrots down. "I had insane meat cravings with the twins, they were the worst when compared to the rest."

"Hey maybe its twins," Ginny commented causing Fred to choke on his water he'd just been drinking. "I mean the dad is a twin."

"It's not twins," Hermione said instantly starring at Mrs. Weasley for confirmation but the woman just shrugged. "It can't be, I would know wouldn't I?"

"You're going to be massive if it is twins," Lavender said smugly.

"At least it'll take her a while before she catches up to _some_ people," Ginny growled.

"Let's calm down." George warned the two girls still holding the plate of chicken. "As a twin I must say we're fantastic so anyone would be lucky to have us. Change of conversation anyone? Make it snappy before Ron explodes."

Ron had turned a bright red from the beginning of the conversation but he'd managed to stop himself from saying something by gripping Lavenders' hand.

"If you don't hurry up and pass the chicken Fred won't be a twin much longer," Hermione growled.

"Oops, sorry Hermione," A nervous George quickly passed the plate.

Fred chuckled but made a mental note that 'withholding food from a pregnant woman is dangerous.' He'd have to start a real list before Hermione moved in with him or else her hormones would end up killing him.

**Let me know what you think and I might give you a chapter full of Fremione goodness :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapters got 6,539 words, don't expect it this long in the future. It was originally two short chapters but I stuck them together because of all the awsome reviews. We're only one review of hitting fifty! yay you guys are amazing.**

**Special thanks to:** BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, emily, TheVeganMonster,sonyabrady1971, Xabbi-cadX, HalfwaytoNowher, bella rose jane, Nia Hazlitt, CocoRocks, smiah852, luna gurlz, 93 Diagon Alley, CGinny, Sakiy, The good Child, Angel Girl5 and pirate-princess1 for reviewing.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died

Thank you to my beta **ItsInMyBlood** for her amazing work, show her some love she's awesome.

**Ive also got a new tumblr, check it out for updates and ask me anything. I'll answer any questions especially if their story related. :)**

**Mrsmarauder01 .tumblr . com**

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_  
Ron: Why spiders? Why couldn't it be "follow the butterflies"?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Just over a week went by when Hermione finally decided she was sick of being pregnant. It was Saturday morning and the house was really quiet. Ginny had joined the Holyhead Harpies a year ago and was away at a match. Charlie was spending the weekend with his bride to be before introducing her to the family, while Ron and Harry were in America doing defence tests for their Auror training.

Hermione had felt queasy the last few days, but today was different. She'd spent the last hour in the bathroom and she was fed up. She was extremely nauseous and her stomach muscles were in pain from throwing up countless times. She wouldn't have felt as bad if Ginny had been there or even Harry. They could have comforted her and made her feel better. Ginny would have held her hair and ranted about it being Fred's fault

She had no idea why people did it, they must have been mental. Normal pregnancies couldn't possibly be this bad. All the books she'd read had spoken about morning sickness, but they never once mentioned it being this terrible. The only solution Hermione could think of was she was carrying a demon that was trying to kill her.

That was the only possible reason and it was all Fred's fault.

Mustering up the small amount of energy she had left Hermione pulled the toilet chain and brushed her teeth before making her way downstairs. Mrs. Weasley, Lavender and Angelina were all sitting at the kitchen table flipping through magazines. That's all Hermione needed, squealing Lavender Brown at 9 O'clock in the morning. She was feeling bad enough without this.

"Oh Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted, standing up and walking over to her. "I'll make some breakfast shall I? How about some bacon sandwiches?"

"No thanks," Hermione said taking a seat at the table. "I'm not hungry."

Of course she was lying. She was beyond hungry but she was worried that she'd end up with her head down the bog for another hour if she tried to eat. The damn demon baby didn't like to be fed apparently.

Mrs. Weasley eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything and wandered off upstairs to do some cleaning.

"You look awful," Lavender commented as they both took in Hermione's appearance. "It's a good thing Fred isn't here to see you like this."

"She's pregnant you idiot of course she doesn't look her best," Angelina snapped. "We're not all as superficial as you, she could walk around in a bin liner an she'd still look better than you so back off"

"It's fine Ang. I know I look bad, I just feel horrid. I'm nauseous, hungry and knackered, plus I still have that healer book to read for finals so I'm not going to get much better," Hermione explained. She'd finished her placement at St. Mungo's and only had her tests left, but even that was exhausting these days.

"You need to take it easy, you and the baby need a day in bed," Angelina said pushing the 'bridal witch' magazine away from her. "I'm sorry but I really should be going, I promised Mrs. Weasley that I'd have a word with George about our wedding date and I start work in an hour."

"No problem," Hermione fake smiled back.

Angelina kissed Hermione's cheek and shouted a goodbye to Molly before flooing to the twins shop. She was still training as an unspeakable and loved her job so she always got to work early. She had promised to speak to George first as they needed to set a date for the wedding. Being the only couple previously engaged, they were likely going to have the first wedding.

"Hey," Angelina greeted walking into the almost empty shop. The twins' were behind the counter talking, they didn't open till 10am on a Saturday.

"Hi love, aren't you meant to be at work?" George asked walking over and kissing Angelina ignoring Fred's wolf whistle.

"Your Mum owled me this morning about a wedding date. She wanted to know if we'd go first seeing as we were already engaged."

George shrugged "I don't mind, it's up to you. You're the brains behind this relationship, I'm only here to make us look good."

Angelina smacked Georges' arm laughing. "Don't talk to me about looks, Lavender was there this morning getting at poor Hermione. I was ready to try a crucio on her if she'd kept going."

"What happened?" Fred asked perking up at Hermione's name.

"She's not feeling too well. Exhausted, morning sickness and all that so Lavender thought she'd inform her that she looked awful." Angelina explained "Poor girl, she looked knackered as well and really pale. I'm surprised she could even get out of bed but she's refusing to go back. Something about reading for healing."

Fred groaned and looked over at his twin who nodded.

"Go take care of her, I'll be fine here. Verity starts at eleven so don't worry about the shop," George offered.

"I'll owe you," Fred called walking over to the floo and calling out the burrow.

When Fred got to the burrow he spotted Hermione on the couch reading. Lavender and his mother were sat next to her flipping through magazines. Fred had to agree with Angelina's assessment, Hermione looked knackered. She had on long pink pyjama bottoms with teddy bears scattered on them and a pink vest top.

"Hey Mum," Fred greeted as the three women looked up at him.

"Oh hello...Fred" Mrs. Weasley smiled. The only good thing to come out of George losing his ear was that all the Weasley's were now able to tell the twins apart. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," Fred smiled back.

"Oh hello Fred, I'm free if you're bored," Lavender offered "We could go to town if you want, we're going to be family so we should really be getting to know each other."

"Sorry Lav but I've already got plans. According to Angelina someone one in this room's working themselves sick."

"Fred," Hermione warned putting her book down.

Fred ignored her and walked over and put one arm behind her back and the other under her legs. He picked her up bridal style ignoring his mothers' and Lavenders' disapproving and carried her upstairs and into Ginny's room.

"Fred!" Hermione squealed as they entered Ginny's room. Fred continued to ignore her and placed her on her bed. He pulled back the covers and placed them on Hermione tucking her in. "I can't sleep Fred, I can't relax and my stomach's hurting."

"You don't need a healer right?" Fred asked suddenly worried.

"No, I'm fine. It's normal, don't worry. I really can't sleep. Plus I'm bloated which isn't helping. There's nothing you can do and you really should be at work."

"Boss gave me the day off," Fred grinned before slipping out his shoes and removing his tie and Jacket. Ignoring Hermione's protests he slipped into bed behind her. "Now shut up and try getting some sleep while we spoon."

"Fred..."

"I'm not going to try anything I just want to help. If it doesn't help then I'll go away and leave you alone, I promise." Fred moved forward so his chest was against Hermione's back. He tried to ignore the feeling of Hermione's arse pressed against his crotch but it wasn't really working. Fred slipped his hand hesitantly round the front of Hermione and rested it on her flat stomach. He began gently rubbing it trying to ease some pain. He hadn't seen Hermione since their family dinner a week ago and he'd really missed her. They both had been really busy and they seemed to have been avoiding each other since they'd been interrupted kissing just before the dinner.

God, he couldn't wait for her to get a real baby bump. He'd only known about the pregnancy for over a week and a half now but after his quick freak out with George he'd relalized how happy he was. The thought of Hermione pregnant with his child stirred something primal within him.

His dad had also been over the night before talking about been a father. He'd done the usual father thing and offered advice and basically told him to buck his ideas up because Hermione would be the one going through hell, not him. Fred had made a pact with himself that night that he'd do everything he could to make this pregnancy easier on Hermione.

"Thank you Fred," Hermione whispered drifting off to sleep. "I don't think I could have done this without you."

"You don't have to," Fred whispered back placing a kiss against Hermione's hair. "I've told you to let me know if you need help even if it's just for a spoon."

"Mmm," Hermione mumbled snuggling further back against Fred who was currently thinking of his old potions teacher as Hermione grinded her arse against his groin. "You're good at spooning."

A few hours later and Hermione was having an amazing dream. She was dreaming that Fred's hand was on her breast while his other was lingering inside of her panties. Her dream was so realistic she could smell him.

It wasn't until she felt the hand on her breast actually squeeze her did she realise she wasn't asleep. She snapped her eyes open to find she was laying on her side with Fred's right arm going under her pillow and his hand resting on top of her vest, pressing against her right breast. His left arm was draped above her with his hand slipped under her pyjama bottoms. His thumb was lying just under the elastic of her knickers as the rest of his fingers were sprayed out onto them. She felt embarrassed and awkward but she also felt needed. It felt good to have Fred pressed up against her with his body wrapped around hers.

Hermione shuffled her butt back just over an inch when she came into contact with his hard erection pressed against her. Fred let out a sleepy groan from the contact and automatically pressed himself harder against Hermione. His hand tightened around her breast as he began to wake.

Hermione gasped but couldn't stop herself as she arched her back pushing her breast further into his hand. They stayed in the position for several long seconds before Fred came to his senses and pushed away from Hermione breaking from all the contact.

"Shit sorry 'Mione," Fred apologised. He was blushing and his ears were bright red. "Apparently I've got no control around you even when I'm sober and sleeping."

"It's alright," Hermione mumbled turning to face him. She pulled at her vest top trying to hide her exposed cleavage.

"Feeling better?" Fred asked as a flustered Hermione tried everything she could think of to avoid looking at Fred.

"Yeah I am," Hermione said finally looking up to meet Fred's gaze. "I do feel better actually, thank you Fred."

"I made you a promise, I'm going to stick to it," Fred stood up and extended a hand to Hermione "Now everything's all awkward and uncomfortable, shall we go feed the both of you?"

"Yeah if your demon baby will let me eat," Hermione said before relalizing what she'd said.

Fred raised an eyebrow at her pulling her up onto her feet. He put a hand on either side of her waist before smirking. "You're calling Weasley junior a demon?"

Hermione giggled "Please, it's your child, I'm sure in a few months' time I'll be calling it something stronger than a demon. If it takes after its' father that is."

Mrs. Weasley had taken the opportunity to stuff Hermione full of food the second they'd appeared downstairs. She'd also reminded the pair that the only reason they had been allowed upstairs alone was because of Hermione not feeling well. Once Mrs. Weasley was happy that Hermione had eaten enough she sat the pair down to discuss a wedding date.

Fred had been told by Bill to just nod and agree whenever he was asked about the wedding. Apparently women all turned into lunatics even at the thought of a wedding so he should just keep his opinions to himself. His mother and his Erm... Girlfriend... fiancé maybe? Well whatever she was, they had sat down together looking through possible dates. Angelina had just mailed and said they'd go first but wanted the second week. According to his mother Ron and Lavender had received different dates from the other couples and had ten weeks from the 1st of February.

"It's up to you dear , you can wait until the last week or go straight after George and Angelina, but you need to think about the pregnancy. If you wait till the last week you're going to be nearly five months pregnant, and trust me dear that's not very comfortable," Mrs. Weasley explained flicking through some muggle diary.

"What do you think Fred?" Hermione asked.

"It's up to you, you're the one who's going to be pregnant on the day so whenever you'd prefer," Fred replied. He saw Hermione's frown and continued, "George and Angelina have already offered to go first and I'm sure Ginny has had her wedding planned since she was five. We'll go a week or two after Ginny's wedding so where not waiting too long."

"Yeah that sounds doable," Mrs. Weasley noted, writing in her diary. "How about the second weekend after New Years?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "That's sounds fine if Fred's happy. I know we should really wait till near the end, but with the pregnancy I have no idea how big I'm going to be."

"Eight weeks from today," Fred confirmed looking over his mothers' shoulder at the diary. "Can't wait. What about Percy? "

"He got the same dates as Ron and Lavender so it'll be a March wedding," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Hermione there is something we need to talk about though. I know how hard it is to talk about dear but have you considered who'll give you away?"

Hermione suddenly became interested in her shoes. "I erm... I'm not sure. I'll think about it though I promise. I know I want Ginny and Angelina as bridesmaids."

"Oh right of course, and I'll write George down as the best man."

"Well seeing as I've become so predictable I might as well leave you lovely ladies to it," Fred stood up and gave his mother and Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "I better check that George hasn't burnt the shop down. Keep feeding her up mum, I want a nice big baby bump when the wedding comes round."

"You're just like your father. I was sixth month Pregnant with Bill when we got married. Although with the size of her I can't see her getting much of a bump until she's much further on," Mrs. Weasley smiled at her son. She'd been surprised to say the least about the pregnancy but now that she'd given it time she'd come round to the idea. Arthur helped convince her of how good Hermione would be for Fred, and now that Molly had seen the way he acted towards Hermione today she was very proud of her son.

"Oh I hope so," Hermione said wishfully.

"Let me know if you need anything Hermione, you know you're always invited to the flat if you want some peace from this mad house," Fred winked at Hermione before stepping into the floo and calling out the shops name.

~#~#~#~

"Getting married in a month my dear twin from what I've heard," Fred called out as he walked into the work room. "Did the darling Angelina give you much choice or did you man up and demand that date?"

George placed the newly arrived stock on the shelf and walked towards his brother "You heard what bill said, just nod and agree. I'm assuming Hermione's feeling better, did you pick some dates?"

"Second week of January, and Hermione's feeling much better. Apparently the _demon_child is giving her trouble already."

"Demon child eh? Must be taking after its' rebellious mother. We're far too nerdy for offspring like that. She is alright though isn't she?"

George had always cared about Hermione. Sure she was his brothers' nerdy little friend that constantly told him off throughout Hogwarts, but ever since the war he'd seen how truly brave she was. Ever since him and Fred had heard from Ron what she'd gone through in Malfoy manner he'd thought of her with great respect. She'd suffered torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange because she wouldn't give up information she had to save the wizarding world. She had also stuck up for him on a few occasions when someone starred at his ear and made a stupid comment about it.

Hermione Granger had felt like a second sister to him since the wizarding war, and now she really was going to be his sister when she married Fred.

"She's fine, I think she'll be alright once Harry or Ginny get back. I saw lavender there with Mum when I first went over, that's enough to make anyone feel ill."

"Asked her on a date yet?"

"I will."

"That's what you said yesterday, keep going like this and you'll be married before you've even dated. "

Fred sighed. He knew George was right, he'd been meaning to write to Hermione all week but he'd put it off every day finding a new excuse each time. He'd made a promise to himself that he was going to do everything he could to make things easier for Hermione.

That night when Fred was sat in his room running through mail orders he finally decided to stop putting it off and mail Hermione. He grabbed a quill and parchment from his bedside table and wrote to her.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope the demon child isn't giving you too much trouble since I've left. George recons it's taking after it's mum, but I defended you love don't worry. Not your fault you were a trouble making prankster at school is it?_

_Anyway I was hoping we could meet up for some lunch tomorrow. Get something to eat and get to know each other. Would be nice to know something about my wife-to-be before the wedding. So what do you say, will you go on a date with lovable, charming, funny, ruggedly handsome Fred Weasley?_

_Fred_

Fred reread the letter and decided it would do. He went down to find a sleeping posting owl in the shop and sent it off with the letter. An hour later Fred got a reply;

_Dear lovable, charming, funny, ruggedly handsome Fred Weasley,_

_I would be honoured to go on a date with you, let me know the time and I'll be ready. It would be nice to get to know you before the wedding day, I'm so glad you asked because I've been trying to work up the nerve to do the same._

_I've been fine since you've been over. Thank you so much for today it really helped. I must disagree though, the child will definitely be taking after its' father if it continues to cause so much trouble. I wouldn't change either of you though._

_Hermione._

_P.S. Let George know he's in trouble the next time I see him_

_~#~#~#~_

The next day Hermione was sitting while nervously fidgeting with the pins in her hair. Fred had owled her the night before asking to take her out for lunch and Hermione had happily agreed. He'd mailed her that morning saying that he would pick her up at twelve o'clock at the burrow and there was only ten minutes to go. She'd searched her whole wardrobe trying to find something decent to wear and she'd finally settled on a red silk top with some skinny jeans and ankle boots. She'd pinned her up but the pins were starting to dig into her scalp.

"Be careful dear," Mrs. Weasley cautioned, taking a seat next to Hermione on the kitchen table. "The snow's really coming down out there, make sure you're warm and don't slip."

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley. She was so motherly it warmed Hermione's heart in hope that if she could even be half the mother Molly was then she'd be fine. "I will, at least I can still see my feet. In a few months' time I won't be so steady."

"Stop worrying about it dear, when you feel the baby move the first time you won't care how big of bump you've got. Trust me."

A soft knock on the door ended the conversation as Fred walked in the burrow dressed in black suit with a dark green dress shirt and light green tie. Hermione jumped up from her seat and grabbed her black jacket from the back of the chair and quickly put it on.

"Wrapped up warm enough?" Fred asked shaking the snow of his hair.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks," Hermione smiled zipping up her jacket. "I'll see you later Mrs. Weasley"

"See you later, be careful both of you," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Shall we be going then," Fred asked offering his arm to Hermione. She stepped forward, took his arm, and waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you," Hermione said as they began to walk away from the burrow. "You look quite handsome yourself."

"Thank you Miss Granger, had to tidy myself up for my lovely lady now didn't I?"

Hermione giggled. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, are you alright to apparate?" Fred asked coming to a stop at the end of the garden. "It's only a short distance but we could always go and floo if that's safer."

"I'm fine to apparate," Hermione reassured him grabbing his. "The book says if fine for short journeys until I'm four months along so I should be alright."

Fred squeezed her hand before apparating. They appeared moments later in a dark alley covered in snow. Fred placed an arm around Hermione's waist to prevent her from falling and walked to the end of the alley. When they got out on the street Hermione realised they were on a muggle street not far from parents original house. Fred led her to an Italian restaurant half way down the street. Hermione couldn't believe it. She'd wanted to visit this very restaurant for years but her parents hated Italian food and refused to take her. They also commented on the amount of calories in the food and explained it wouldn't have been very good for their teeth.

"I can't believe it," Hermione grinned as Fred asked for a table for two. "I've always wanted to come here"

"Yeah I know," Fred smiled as a young male waiter led them over to a table next to the window. The restaurant had a very romantic feel with the low lights and candles in on each table. "I've heard you talk to Ginny about it so I thought it would be perfect for our first date. You're going to have to help me out with these muggle drinks though. Christ, have you heard of some of these things? Sex on the beach, I think it's too cold for that the silly gits."

Hermione giggled and removed the cocktail menu from Fred and handed him the lunch menu. "That's a cocktail menu, I think it's a little early for those sorts of drinks. Muggle men usually have a beer, that's what my dad used to drink anyway."

After a couple of minutes of looking through the menu the waiter came back over and took their orders.

"So how about a deal?" Fred asked "I'll answer any question you ask no matter how dirty and devious it is if you do the same."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "You can go first."

"Moment you were the most scared?"

Hermione sighed thinking. To be honest she had a top ten moments of when she'd been the most scared, but Fred would probably recommend a shrink if she told him that. "When we all thought Harry was dead after Hagrid carried him up from the woods. It's the first time I ever felt like giving up. He was the reason the whole wizarding world was against Voldemort, and the thought that he'd been killed was awful."

Fred looked back surprised "Oh I thought it might have been..."

"Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked. They both fell silent as the waiter came back over with their drinks. Hermione took a sip of her orange juice before answering. "I was scared then, but I think deep down I always knew they'd save me somehow. I didn't know how they would, but I guess we've always been kind of lucky. Anyway let's talk about something less serious, favourite prank?"

"Slipping Percy some temporary gender shifting potion before his job interview at the ministry. It lasts for twenty four hours so he had to get interviewed like that and explain to the panel what had happened. It was great. Me and George spent the whole day calling him Perry. We even managed to pin him down and get Ginny to give him pig tails. "Fred picked up his pint of beer and took a cautious sip. "Christ that's nice, pretty good these muggles. Might need to see a healer about some of their sex advice menus but they can sure make drink."

"Poor Percy that's cruel," Hermione said after her fit of giggles. "And It's not sex advice, a cocktail is a type of drink but they just give them made up names to get people to try them. I'll buy you one some other time, I'm sure you'd enjoy them."

"Trying to get me drunk Granger? Tut tut," Fred winked taking another sip of the beer. God it was good, he'd have to get George to try it sometime because these muggles sure knew what they were doing. "So do you have a favourite prank then?"

"Of course, I loved your fireworks. They were very well made and the look on Umbridges' face was very funny, but I think skiving snackbox is my favourite." Fred starred at Hermione in disbelieve as she went on to explain. "I don't think it's appropriate what you've done but it was very well crafted. It's terrible that you're helping students miss lessons but the magic you've put into it is fantastic. The potions must have been very difficult to get right, I wouldn't feel right actually making them but I would love to see you do it."

"Hermione grangers just called my pranks fantastic, George is never going to believe me. I thought you hated our joke shop, all those times you told us off and tried to give detention. You even threatened to write to our mother!"

"I've always thought highly of your inventions but I never agreed with the way you went about testing them. You could have poisoned the first years and they didn't know what they were getting themselves into. I've never hated your joke shop either, I'm very proud of you and George. You've both done wonderfully well and I think in a few years the ideas will really take off."

"You're brilliant, you know that right?"

"Thank you, so are you."

They both continued to throw questions at each other until their food came. They were learning loads about each other even if it was hard to take all the new information in. When the food finally came Hermione had never felt so excited. She'd orders chicken parmesan because for some reason she couldn't resist the smell of chicken and she was beginning to think it was her first craving. Fred had ordered spaghetti bolognaise and seemed to be enjoying it just as much. When they'd finished their food and drinks Fred asked for the bill. When Hermione pulled her purse out to pay Fred had quickly waved it away and pulled a stash of muggle money from his pocket, placing the correct amount on top of the bill. She was surprised he'd been able to tell the notes apart but he quickly reminded her that he'd in fact taken muggle studies and it had been one of the few owls he'd gotten.

"I'd love to spend the rest of the day with you, but Verity finishes at two and Lee's meeting Katie Bell's parents, so I really should be heading back to the shop," Fred explained placing an arm around Hermione's waist as she zipped up her coat before stepping outside. It was still snowing but not as heavily, though the floors were still covered in snow.

"It's fine Fred, I really should be studying anyway." Hermione smiled up at him before resting her head on his side as they walked back to the alley. "I've really had a lovely time today, thank you."

"I've had a good time too, we'll have to do it again sometime soon. I might even let you get me drunk if we go out a bit later next time," Fred glanced down at Hermione and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"We'll have to see," Hermione laughed hitting his side playfully. When they got to the alley Fred turned to face her, he took both her hands and apparated them back to the burrow.

They we're starring at each other as the snow continued to fall around them. Fred released one of her hands and reached up to stroke her cheek.

Hermione's breathing hitched as she stared up into his bright blue eyes. She glanced down at his plump lips and that's all it seemed to take before Fred swooped down and lightly kissed Hermione's lips. When she felt him begin to draw away she brought both hands up and looped them around his neck to draw him back. She kissed him and felt him respond instantly. It wasn't long before she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip and she instantly granted him access. He placed his free hand on the small of her back with the other moving to the back of her head to continue their kiss.

After a few minutes, or maybe hours, they drew back still holding tightly onto each other. Hermione shivered from her now wet jacket and she rested her head against his chest.

"We better get you inside before I upset Mum, she'll have me castrated if she finds out I've got you standing outside in the cold," Fred said. He placed a kiss on top of her wet hair and pulled back. He entwined his hand with one of hers and walked her back to the burrow door. "I'll owl you tonight love." Fred placed a light kiss on her lips before letting go. "Remember if you need anything just let me know."

"I will, thank you for a wonderful lunch."

"No problem, now get you and my kid inside before you both get frost bite." Fred ordered, walking backwards away from Hermione.

Hermione waved goodbye and walked inside. Mrs. Weasley was standing inside watching her as she entered with a knowing glace. She quickly waved her wand drying Hermione and began asking Hermione about where they'd went.

#~#~#

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon reading some of her healer books. She was feeling quite positive about the exams although she still wanted to reread all the books a final time before doing the exam. By the time five o'clock came around she looked up from her seat on the couch to see Harry, soon followed by Ron stepping out the floo.

"I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow?" Hermione asked as Ron scowled at her and walked out the room to find his mother.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend behaviour and took a seat next to Hermione. "We got through the training quicker than we were meant too so we came back early. Don't sound too disappointed will you."

Hermione laughed and pushed harry playfully "I'm happy you're back, it's just a surprise is all. I've missed you."

"Good," Harry smiled putting and arm around her and pulling her closer. "How've you been doing? Ginny's been gone too so you must have been lonely."

"I've been alright. I had lunch with Fred today and I did a bit of wedding planning yesterday."

"Going out with Fred huh?" Harry looked down smiling. "How was it?"

"It was great actually, although it has reminded me of something I needed to do. My parents are in Australia still so of course they won't be at the wedding but I was wondering if you'd erm... If you'd give me away. You don't have to its just you're the closest thing to a brother I've ever had and I'd..."

"I'd love to," Harry interrupted pulling Hermione closer for a hug. "Does this mean I have to have a chat with Fred about treating you right?"

"You could but you're going to be marrying his little sister so I don't think you'd get very far."

"Yeah you're right," Harry agreed.

Mrs. Weasley appeared in the sitting room with a very happy looking Ron. They hadn't seen Ron that happy in weeks and it was a bit creepy to both Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione dear you don't mind if Lavender stays the night do you?" Mrs. Weasley asked "She could stay in Ginny's bed and maybe you two could have a girls night."

"It's got nothing to do with her," Ron shouted. His happy mood slipping. "This is Lavenders' home just as much as Hermiones'. The only difference is I can trust Lavender around my brothers without jumping them."

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Harry tightened his grip on Hermione's shoulder in support as she spoke. "That's fine Mrs. Weasley, of course I don't mind."

~#~#~

A couple of hours later and Hermione found herself laying on her bed in her pyjamas trying to work out if a life sentence in Azkaban would be worth killing Lavender. The girl in question was laying on Ginny's bed talking so fast Hermione had become concerned for her breathing at one point. Lavender had arrived an hour late, and when Mr. Weasley and Percy had arrived home from work they had all sat down for dinner. It was extremely tense and no one really spoke apart from Lavender muttering flirty comments to Ron the entire time. It hadn't just annoyed Hermione however, when she glanced at Harry he made a childish gagging action to her when no one else was looking.

It was times like that which made Hermione really miss Ginny. If Ginny had been their then Lavender wouldn't have been able to share a room with Hermione in the first place because there wouldn't have been enough room in the bedroom.

Lavender had talked about her wedding and had now quickly turned the conversation onto Hermione herself. She openly disapproved of what Hermione did to Ron and of course took Ron's side on the matter.

"I think it might be best if you keep away from him," Lavender announced suddenly "You really hurt him so I think it might be best if you don't talk to him. I know you used to be friends but now that he's marrying me I don't think you guys should continue having a friendship. It wouldn't really be appropriate, and to be honest you probably shouldn't be talking to the other guys. Given your history George will probably agree with me and he won't want you talking to any other men anyways."

Hermione was fuming. "First off I'm marrying Fred, not George. Secondly I will talk to whoever the hell I want. If me and Ron happen to make amends then I will speak to him without asking your permission, we weren't even together when I slept with Fred!"

"You still shouldn't talk to any man but your husband. You're not exactly trust worthy. And are you really telling me that Fred, or whichever one it is, trusts you?"

"Yes, I'm sure he does," Hermione growled. Really she didn't have a clue but there was no way in hell she was backing down from Lavender. Honestly the girl spoke like she'd grown up in the middle ages, only talking to her husband, she was mental! "My relationship with _Fred_ has nothing to do with you."

"He probably doesn't even know if it's his child so you can't be surprised."

"Of course it's his baby!"

The girls were arguing so loudly that Ron, Harry and Mrs. Weasley burst into the room. The two girls were only inches apart and were itching to slap one another. Both boys nervously gulped and looked up at Mrs. Weasley for instructions but before she could speak and ask the girls to calm down Lavender interrupted.

"If you weren't such a slut then maybe we could be sure, even Molly said earlier she wasn't sure about the baby," Lavender shouted.

The whole room went quiet at the revelation. Hermione obviously didn't believe her but when she turned round and saw a guilty looking Molly, she knew Lavender was speaking the truth. It made her feel sick.

"I didn't mean it like that," Mrs. Weasley said giving Lavender a scolding look. "I just meant..."

"I need to get out of here," Hermione mumbled cutting her off. She rushed passed them all, ignoring Harry as he raced after her. She was too quick for him though as she rushed out the door in bare feet and apparated away.

Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley arguing upstairs with Lavender. She was obviously telling the girl off for telling Hermione what she'd said. To Harry's surprise Ron appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking out of breath.

"Where is she?" Ron asked panting. "She's alright isn't she?"

"No idea," Harry shrugged. "She apparated before I could catch her. You need to have a word with Lavender, Hermione didn't deserve that no matter what you think of her."

"I know but..."

"No buts Ron, I get that you're hurt and annoyed but you've got to give her some slack! She's pregnant and that kid's going to be your niece or nephew. She never meant to hurt you, and you're the one that broke it off with her."

"So you're taking her side?" Ron fumed moving towards Harry. "You're always going to take her side aren't you?"

"I'm taking her side because everyone's acting like she's in the wrong when she isn't. She's pregnant and everyone's getting at her, so yes, I am taking her side. What your mother and girlfriend said is out of order and we both know it!"

"You're right Harry," Mrs. Weasley said appearing at the top of the stairs. "Where is she? I really need to explain."

"She's gone, she went outside and apparated." Harry said not meeting Mrs. Weasley's eye. He'd always cared for her but he was definitely on Hermione's side for this one.

"But it's freezing!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as her husband and Percy appeared sleepily at her side. "And it's snowing and she's on in her pyjamas, she'll catch her death out there."

"Erm Mum," Percy interrupted "What's happened?"

* * *

**Please don't shoot me, next chapter will be here soon. The chapters so far have been rather fluffy but theirs a LOT of drama coming soon for our favourite couple (and smut).**

**I really hate lavender too so feel free to spread the hate in a review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews. I was going to wait till sunday to post this but after all those reviews i posted it straight away. You guys are amazing, we're at 76 reviews already. Think we can make it 100 before the next chapter? **

**Special thanks to:** midnightapril872,Rose long,93 Diagon Alley, xXlokifan22Xx, GirlInBlack52, harrytonkslover2216, TheVeganMonster, The Good Child, Samantha Rice, Aki-07, whskykitty74, CocoRocks, pirate-princess1, smiah852, sakiy, TheAngelOnYourRight, Angel Girl5, mteresamartins, padfootsgrl79, LUNA GURLZ, adrianiforever, EmilyMoo23 and NazChick for reviewing.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died

Thank you to my beta **ItsInMyBlood** for her amazing work, show her some love she's awesome.

**Ive also got a new tumblr, check it out for updates and ask me anything. I'll answer any questions especially if their story related. :)**

**Mrsmarauder01 .tumblr . com**

_"Sorry?" said George. "Didn't catch that last bit."_  
_"Kreacher said nothing," said the elf, with a second bow to George adding in a clear undertone, "and there's its twin, unnatural little beasts they are… The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend, if Kreacher's mistress saw him in such company, oh what would she say – "_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

George was just about to go to bed when he heard a loud knocking on the door of his flat. Knowing Fred was still in the shower, he went to open to door, hearing more knocking from the impatient visitor. He'd just gotten the door open and was about to complain about the time when the guest threw themselves into his arms, and all he could see was brown curly hair.

"Oh I'm so sorry Fred, I know I should have written first but I didn't know where else to go. I'm really sorry I'll leave you alone," Hermione sobbed.

She was soaking wet and shivering so George hugged her back stopping her from letting go as she continued to sob into his chest. "The babies alright?" in the back of his mind he knew he should have pointed out that he wasn't Fred but he needed to know if his twins '_demon_' child was alright first.

"Yes the baby's fine it's just...I really should go," Hermione unwrapped her arms from around his neck and stepped back. It was then she released her mistake and gasped.

"Fred's in the shower but he'll be out soon. Come on inside you're freezing and Fred will have a fit if he sees you like this," George said grabbing Hermione's hand. He pulled her forward from the doorway and shut the door before leading her to the sitting room. She'd been in the flat once before so she wasn't very surprised. It was an obvious bachelor pad but it was very clean considering the two young men living in it.

George led her over to the couch and sat her down taking a seat next to her. She was shivering like mad so he muttered a wandless spell under his breath and her pyjamas instantly dried. She continued to shake so he grabbed the blanket at the back of the couch, pulled it over her shoulders, and wrapped an arm around her as he pulled her towards him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I..." Hermione sobbed struggling to talk. "Argument." she choked out. She felt George relax slightly but he kept his firm grip on her and ran his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to warm her up.

They were both distracted by a strange choking noise coming from the doorway of the sitting room. They both looked up in unison to see Fred standing there watching the pair nervously. His eyes widened at Hermione's sobbing form and the obviously damp patch on his brothers blue shirt.

Fred was only in his boxes which would have normally made Hermione feel awkward and uncomfortable but she didn't care. She was so happy to see Fred, but the memories of the night came flooding back to her.

_'He probably doesn't even know if it's his child'_Lavenders voice said in her head.

Hermione sobbed a little harder at the memory. She never even asked Fred if he believed her, he might have wanted a DNA test for all she knew. He thought the baby was Ron's when they'd learned she was pregnant so he probably didn't believe her. He was a good guy and probably didn't want to upset a pregnant girl by calling her a slut. Even his mother didn't believe the baby was his...

"You don't have any shoes on," Fred whispered pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"Did I mention my twin was a genius?" George asked rolling eyes. "She's sobbing her heart out and that's the first thing you notice?"

"God please, it isn't the..."

"No" Hermione cut of straight away. She knew like George that he'd worry over the baby. "I'm being silly... I probably should go home."

"You're not going anywhere till you tell us what's going on love," Fred said taking a seat on the other side of Hermione. George loosened his hold on her and inched away to allow Fred to wrap an arm around Hermione's waist and pull her to his side.

"I'll leave you to it" George said going to stand up. Hermione reached for his hand and pulled him back down preside her.

"Will you stay? Please," Hermione asked as George raised an eye brow in question. "I'm sorry I just threw myself at you before you got the door open, you deserve to know why and... I want to know what you think."

George looked over at his twin who nodded at him. George sighed before nodding and relaxed back into his seat. "It's alright, it's not as if it's difficult to get us mixed up."

"What happened Hermione?" Fred asked "Never known you to turn up at the door crying, even when you were getting dragged all over with Harry."

"Who do you think the father of this baby is really?" Hermione asked surprising both men.

"Fred's."

"Mine."

Both boys has identical expressions across their faces, they were confused and their eyebrows were knitted together trying to work out what she meant.

"Of course it's mine," Fred said a bit too quickly. "You told me it was mine."

"Did you believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Fred answered still confused "You're starting to scare me Hermione."

"Ron and Harry came back early," Hermione explained. She felt Fred stiffen slightly at the mention of Ron's name but she continued. "Lavender came over and stayed the night in Ginny's room with me. We started arguing about Ron, she said you couldn't..."

"Couldn't what?" George encouraged.

"Couldn't believe the baby was yours because I was a... a slut. She said you wouldn't be able to trust me when we get married and I should keep away from your brothers, all your brothers in case... in case I'm tempted."

Fred clenched his jaw as he felt the anger rush through him. He felt his twins hand touch his which was currently gripping Hermione's waist a bit too tightly so he quickly loosed his grip. "You didn't believe her did you love?" Fred took a tight hold of Hermione and lifted her onto his lap earning him a squeak in surprise from her. She rested her head against his bare chest as the tears continued to fall. "I know this baby's mine, I didn't have a doubt the second you told me it was, so please stop worrying about that. She's a bitch babe, don't listen to her. Of course I trust you. I trust you with everyone including my brothers. Apparently you need some help telling the difference between me and George but apart from that I trust you completely."

George nodded in agreement reaching over he grabbed Hermione's hand. "You honestly think I wouldn't have said something if Fred had any doubts about this kid being his?" George snorted "And if you were going to run off with a brother then it would obviously be the better looking version of Fred but I'd never do that to him so I think we're safe."

"Your Mum agrees..." Hermione trailed off looking up to see the very angry faces of the twins. "She doesn't know if this baby really is yours, she told Lavender."

"Lavender's a git," George offered.

"A bitch," Fred agreed

"Slut,"

"Lunatic,"

"Gossip,"

"And a liar," Fred said hugging Hermione tighter into his chest as she shivered. "Mum wouldn't have really said that, she loves you and dad said she's happy about the baby now that she's had some time. Mum knows it's mine, everyone knows it's mine."

Hermione snuggled her head against Fred's chest resting her cold cheek against his very warm chest as George grabbed the now abandoned blanket and passed it to Fred who wrapped it around Hermione before wrapping his arms back around her to secure it in place.

"She was there when Lavender said it, she tried to apologise but I ran out." Hermione explained. "She doesn't think this baby's yours."

"They're all gits then," Fred stated. "How about you stay here tonight and let things cool down over there. I'll make you a cup of tea to warm you and something to eat and then you can sleep here. In the morning you might be able to convince George to make some of his famous pancakes if you're lucky. Sod never cooks though so I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Oi!" George scolded standing up. "I'll happily make Granger pancakes, she doesn't beg for them every day like some people."

"Thank you, both of you," Hermione said sitting up in Fred's lap. "You both must think I'm an idiot. I don't think I've ever cried this much before."

"They hurt you," Fred shrugged, he leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "Of course you're upset."

"Those pregnancy hormones probably don't help either," George said. "Well I'll leave you kids to it, don't do anything I wouldn't"

They both called out a goodnight as they cuddled back into each other.

"Didn't think I could trust her," Fred muttered. He kissed the top of Hermione's head before continuing to talk to himself. "Thought I didn't believe the baby was mine, silly git."

Hermione chuckled "Yeah I think I am."

Fred shifted Hermione so she was back to sitting on the couch beside him and he stood up. He leaned over her, placed a hand either side of her and kissed her forehead. "I'll make you some tea, what do you want to eat?"

"I'll just have some toast if you don't mind," Hermione smiled up at him. "I can do it."

"It's fine, I've got it," Fred said walking into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with tea and toast before disappearing again. This time when he returned he had a pillow and a blanket which he placed at the foot of the couch.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled before taking another bite of the toast. "You didn't have to let me stay, I'm very grateful."

"I told you to let me know if you needed anything, I'm glad you finally listened to me."

After Hermione finished her tea and toast Fred disappeared back into the kitchen with them, So Hermione picked up the pillow and blanket and started arranging them on the couch when Fred walked back in.

"Not a chance Granger," Fred said sitting in the middle of the couch so she couldn't finish. "You got another thing coming if you think I'd make you sleep on the couch. My bedrooms second on the left."

"I'm not kicking you out of your room, I'll sleep on the couch. It's only fair."

"Nice try, but no. Now march your pregnant behind into my room and get some sleep."

"Fred,"

"Hermione," Fred whinnied sarcastically. "Sheets are clean don't worry. Anyway the chances are that George will forget about you being here and will probably wander about during the night to the loo. And he sleeps buck naked. Don't want to see that now do you?"

"You're lying. He had pants and a pyjama top on."

"He was heading to bed, sure you want to find out if I'm really lying?"

"Fine," Hermione huffed heading to Fred's room hearing him chuckle behind her.

Fred's room was vaguely familiar to her although the last time she'd been in her she was hung over and was more concerned about a naked Fred then the room. She nestled into the middle of the bed trying to sleep, the bed smelt so much like Fred it was driving her insane. After a few hours of still not being able to sleep Hermione gave up. She grabbed the pillow and wandered back into the sitting room where she saw Fred sleeping on the couch with his back to her. Hermione quietly walked up to and placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. A few seconds passed before a sleepy Fred turned around and looked up confused at Hermione. She lifted the blanket up, placed her pillow next to his and crawled into bed with him before he had the chance to speak.

Fred wasn't sure if he was still dreaming but he didn't care. He put a hand on her hip pulling her further back till her back hit his chest. He placed an arm around her and nestled his face into her hair to smell her strawberry shampoo. "Fucking beautiful," Fred mumbled drifting back off to sleep. It wasn't long before Hermione joined him, it was strange how she felt so safe in his arms but she was too tired to linger on the thought.

~#~#~

"Mmm," Fred mumbled snuggling into Hermione as he began to wake up. He was pleased with his self-control as he noted his hand was still on her stomach and hadn't gone wandering like last time. He gently rubbed her stomach as he muttered "Cheater" when he realised they were both on the couch.

Hermione chuckled "I couldn't sleep, sorry."

"Should have dragged me to bed then, shouldn't be sleeping on the couch."

"I can sleep on the couch, I'm barely pregnant."

"You're pregnant enough. My kid doesn't sleep on a couch." Fred said rubbing her flat stomach to enforce the point.

"Well I am," Hermione smiled back before a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She'd be fine one day and then next she'd practically live in the bathroom. She also had no idea why they called it morning sickness because it happened throughout the day. It must have been a 'man' who came up with that term. Hermione struggled out of Fred's embrace and raced down the hall in time to reach the twins' bathroom.

She was clinging to the toilet for dear life when she felt someone come behind her. They pulled her hair back and started rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"You're alright baby," Fred whispered close to her ear. Hermione reached back and attempted to push him away muttering an 'out' but Fred stayed where he was and chuckled. "Not going anywhere."

When Hermione was done Fred flushed the chain and got a damp cloth to wash her face. She didn't have a tooth brush so she borrowed Fred's wand and muttered a spell to clean her mouth.

"You shouldn't have come in," Hermione scolded "I didn't want you seeing that."

"Tough luck, I'm going to be part of this pregnancy. If that means holding your hair back, or even spooning, then that's what I'll do." Fred said before winking.

They both heard a passing chuckle from outside the door. "I'm more than happy to spoon you Hermione if Fred's not up for it." George called from the doorway.

"Git" Fred muttered as they both followed George into the Kitchen. "Are you going to make breakfast or make stupid wise cracks?"

"Hold onto your boxers I'm making it now" George grabbed a frying pan and some ingredients from the fridge. "What would the demon child like on their pancakes?"

"Hmm honey please," Hermione smiled, ignoring the nickname. She wasn't going to argue with the cook, she wasn't that stupid. "Thank you George."

"No problem, Uncle George is the kids favourite already so of course I'll cook breakfast."

"No I think Charlie will be in with a good running of being the favourite uncle," Hermione said

smirking. "He does work with dragons."

"Plus there's Harry," Fred offered "He is the-boy-who-no-sod-could-kill, I recon he's got a good chance at being the favourite."

"OI!" George abandoned his pan and turned around to face them, he pointed his spatula between the pair as he spoke. "I'll have the both of you know that I'm amazing and seeing as how amazing I am I will obviously be the favourite. Anyway, the kids going to be calling me dad until they can understand the word twin."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh in agreement. The poor thing wasn't going to understand the difference until they were a couple of years old. They would probably think their dad was standing next to a mirror for the first few years.

When George had finished the pan cakes they all sat down on the make shift couch-bed and ate them. Fred had been right, they were delicious, and Hermione made a mental note to come to the twins flat more often for breakfast. Once they'd finished breakfast the twins headed downstairs to open the shop. Fred had tried to stay and keep Hermione company but she sent him packing saying she would be alright on her own.

George was downstairs serving customers when he'd heard a familiar voice call him. Fred had gone off to the suppliers to get some more stock which would only take half an hour. George looked up to see his teary eyed mother heading towards him.

"Fred," She said after she finally pushed her way to the front. "Is Hermione here? I really need to see her."

"Fred's out," George stated moving from behind the till to let a newly arrived verity to take over. "Hermione is upstairs but Fred will have a fit if I let you up there."

"I need to talk to her," Molly said turning her back on George and rushing over to the door leading the flat. She climbed the steps quickly as George stood frozen in the same spot she'd just left him in. Had his mother just outsmarted him?

Getting his act to together he raced after her and managed to catch her as she entered the living room where Hermione was sitting on the couch watching television. She didn't have any other clothes so she was still in her pyjamas. "Mum it's bad enough you hate your first grandchild without breaking and entering."

"It's not her grandchild apparently," Hermione mumbled from the couch. George let out a sigh and went to sit next to her. She was still his mum and to be honest she still scared him even if he was now officially a grown-up. He lopped an arm around Hermione's shoulders pulling her towards him for support.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I never meant that," Mrs. Weasley wept. "Lavender took it completely out of context."

"It was pretty clear to me what you meant," Hermione said.

"Dear," Mrs. Weasley kneeled in front of Hermione and placed a hand on her knee. "I know this is Fred's baby. I meant I wasn't sure if this baby was going to be a good thing for you and Fred. I know you will both make great parents, but a baby doesn't make a marriage. I'm just concerned that you will both be so focused on the child that you might not have time to try and make the marriage work. You have to stay together no matter what, it would break my heart to see the both of you in a hate filled marriage. You're like a daughter to me Hermione, I know you wouldn't lie to me."

Hermione let out a sob before leaning forward and pulling Mrs. Weasley into a hug. She'd spent half the night thinking about a way to make Mrs. Weasley's words better but she couldn't. For this woman that Hermione loved like a mother to be so concerned about the marriage tore at Hermione's heart. She couldn't be upset with her.

She blamed the hormones.

"I'm sorry I ran out, I should have let you explain or..."

"No dear I understand. You had every right to do that but please come home. We all really miss you and that _girl_ has been sent home," Mrs. Weasley said, still sobbing.

George just sat there twiddling his thumbs. Honestly women were complete nutter's sometimes. One minute they were going to kill each other, and the next they're crying their eyes out on your newly bought sofa.

"What the hell's going on?" Fred called from the doorway.

"Me and your Mum were talking," Hermione quickly explained. "She didn't mean the things Lavender said, she took them out of context."

"How could she take that out of context?" Fred stalked towards them glaring down at his mother. "I'm sure that if it was Bill and Fleur in this situation then you wouldn't have any problem with it."

"Fred," George cautioned. He half expected his mother to ground them on the spot but she took a long deep breath and looked up at Fred.

"I was concerned about your marriage being based on the baby. I never said anything about the baby not being yours. I know this child's yours Fred," Molly explained to her son. "Lavender took it all out on context."

"Alright," Fred nodded, he didn't look convinced but he didn't want to cause Hermione more stress. "Hermione can stay here though if she wants, I don't like the idea of her anywhere near that bitch."

"I'm perfectly fine handling Lavender on my own," Hermione said feeling slightly offended.

"No, Fred's right," Mrs. Weasley agreed. "Lavender doesn't need to come to the burrow. Once you two are married and Hermione moves in then it will be alright but until then Ron can go to her house. I wouldn't want Hermione to get more stressed then she has to."

Mrs. Weasley and Fred began sorting through terms about Hermione moving back to the burrow. Apparently Hermione didn't need to have an opinion because they were both more than happy to have one for her.

"Won't be having your favourite uncles pancakes if you go back to the burrow kid," George said looking down at Hermione's stomach with a smirk. "Your mother will be having you on that musley crap knowing her."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Charlie has been staying at the burrow for ages so I'm sure he'll be able to make us pancakes," Hermione said with a smile.

"Not a chance, I'm the favourite uncle."

"No, I don't think you are, seeing as the child's inside me I get the say, and the favourite is definitely Charlie."

"Git," George muttered sinking into the couch.

~#~#~#~

The rest of the week went by quietly. Hermione had returned back to the burrow which now had a Lavender ban. Mrs. Weasley was doing her best to show Hermione how happy she was about the baby and had even sat down with Hermione and given her a lot of advice. Apparently the books couldn't give you as much information as an actual mother because she'd never read half of what Mrs. Weasley had told her. It was Friday morning and Hermione had just gotten up to get dressed when she noticed her small bump. It was honestly tiny and you couldn't tell she was pregnant or see the bump unless you were looking for it, but it was definitely there. She'd felt bloated all week but this was definitely baby.

"Hermione?" A voice called from the doorway tapping gently. Ginny had returned a few days ago but was already up, probably wedding planning with Angelina seeing as the first wedding was so close.

"Come in," Hermione called with one hand holding up her shirt and the other feeling the small bump as she stood in front of the mirror.

Harry shuffled in and then grinned when he spotted what Hermione was doing "Wow, there's actually a bump there."

"Yeah I've just noticed, I thought there had been all week but I just thought I was seeing things. I can really see it now."

Harry walked over next to her and stared down at the bump. "Can I?" Harry asked raising a hand to hover over Hermione's stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's hand placing it on her stomach. "There's nothing really there to be honest."

"Still," Harry said spreading his hand across her stomach. "It makes it seem more real."

Hermione agreed with him but didn't want to say anything in case she burst into tears. She wasn't really a very weepy girl but for some reason to see the tiny bump made her want to cry. Damn hormones. They both stood there staring at their hands, not noticing a smirking Charlie standing in the hallway watching them.

"Going to stand there comparing stomachs all day or are you going to actually come down stairs? Mum will go mad if you don't hurry up, " Charlie said making them both jump.

"Sorry," Harry apologised remembering the reason he came up "She sent me to get you to hurry up but you distracted me."

"Whatever Potter," Hermione laughed pulling her shirt down.

"Any reason you two weirdoes' were feeling each other up?" Charlie asked.

"Hermione's got a bump," An embarrassed Harry mumbled slinking past Charlie.

Charlie was annoyingly happy about the news of Hermione finally having a bump. The second they'd entered the kitchen he announced it to Angelina, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley who were all sitting around the dinner table. He'd then took it upon himself to lift Hermione's shirt up to show everyone, much to Hermione's protest.

She was honestly happy about it but she had hoped it would be a few more weeks until she had a bump. Mrs. Weasley had said that all women were different and she could start showing at any time, but Hermione was hoping to be one of those woman that didn't show until the last minute. Angelina's wedding was a week from tomorrow and she had asked Hermione and Ginny to be bridesmaids. Angelina had chosen her dress with her maid of honor Katie Bell. Angelina had already decided on the bridesmaids dresses and they were all meeting Katie in Diagon Alley to go try them on.

"We should probably get going," Angelina said after they'd all finally finished cooing over the bump "Katie will be waiting."

"Alright, be careful girls," Mrs. Weasley warned passing Hermione a slice of toast.

A chorus of 'byes' were called as the three girls walked into the sitting room and took turns to floo to Diagon Alley. They met Katie at the Hogshead, and after a quick drink hurried off to their dress fitting appointment. They could obliviously get the dress altered themselves, but the witch that owned the 'Bridal Witch' shop was the best there was so Angelina had decided to leave her to do it.

"The dresses are beautiful," Ginny said twirling in her dress. The dresses were a light shade of pink, short cut, and nipped in at the waist. They dipped down at the front to show a bit of cleavage but not too much. "I can't believe you found something so nice."

Angelina laughed, "I have pink in the flowers and decorations so I thought they would go with the theme."

"They give us a nice bust as well," Katie agreed leaning forward in the mirror. She turned around to see Hermione come out of the dressing room and added "Well they seem to give some of us better busts then others! Christ Granger, when did you get a boob job?"

Angelina started laughing as Hermione turned bright red. "She's pregnant Katie. I'd forgotten you didn't know. I told you she was with Fred right?"

"You're pregnant!" Katie screeched causing the sales assistant to race into the room expecting a fire. "Bloody hell, Fred doesn't hang around long does he? I can't believe you never told me Ang! How far along are you?"

"Oh I'm about ten weeks now, I get my first scan in two weeks," Hermione said crossing her arms over her chests as the girls continued to survey Hermione's bust. Her chest had increased slightly but she hadn't gone up a size yet, she was surprised they even noticed.

"Are you still going to a muggle doctor?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, I haven't mentioned it to Fred yet though. You don't think he'll mind do you?" Hermione asked.

"You show him your new boobs and I think he'll agree to anything," Katie said smirking, walking over to the sales assistant to get the dress adjusted.

* * *

**Thanks for review, think we can make it to 100?**

**P.s. if anyone has a story of theirs they'd recommend then let me know and i might even give it a shout next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all the reviews and favourites, I read each one and really encourages me to keep writing. Review names will now take up to much room but I'm still VERY thankful.**

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died

Thank you to my beta **ItsInMyBlood** for her amazing work, show her some love she's awesome.

**Ive also got a new tumblr, check it out for updates and ask me anything. I'll answer any questions especially if their story related. :)**

**Mrsmarauder01 .tumblr . com**

_"Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain."  
_Arthur Weasley

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was the day of Angelina's wedding when Hermione was rudely awakened by a very excited Ginny. The youngest Weasley was annoyingly happy about the wedding because it meant that there was only two weeks until she'd be having her own wedding.

The wedding was being held in a small church near Angelina's family home. Her mother was a muggle and had made Angelina visit their family church every Sunday until she had gone off to Hogwarts. The reception was being held in an estate house not far from the church. The Johnsons were very rich and it had always been her dream venue so of course her dad had pulled out all the stops to have the estate for the afternoon on such short notice. Angelina was getting her hair and makeup done at a salon and the girls were meant to be at her house at 11 o'clock, ready.

Hermione's morning sickness had kicked in not long after she'd gotten up, putting a halt to the schedule much to Ginny's displeasure. Once it had passed Ginny had grabbed her and forced her back into their room to start doing her hair and make. Ginny applied the make-up on Hermione and then curled her hair before starting her own. Harry had gone out to get the bridesmaids dresses with Ron.

"Right I'm going downstairs to make sure everyone else is getting ready," Ginny announced shortly after Harry and Ron had returned with the dresses. "I expect you to be in that dress before I get back. I'll be putting mine on and we'll be going straight over to the Johnsons."

"Sure Gin," Hermione agreed. Ginny was her best friend but she was really starting to drive Hermione crazy and it wasn't even her wedding.

Once Ginny left the room Hermione grabbed a bag she'd kept hidden under her bed. She'd had a look at the twins' pregnancy products last week and had spotted a product that had intrigued her. The product was named 'Wonder Waist' and it was a black strip of band that wrapped around a pregnant woman's stomach and apparently hid the woman's bump without causing harm to the child. Hermione had been hesitant to buy it but Angelina's dress was very tight, and although the baby bump was still small all the family noticed it now. Thankfully Verity had been at the till when Hermione had bought it so the twins didn't know she'd bought it. She wasn't sure what Fred's reaction would be to it so she felt it best not to tell him. She hadn't seen Fred much since last Friday although she had seen him a few times for dinner at the burrow and he had owled her all week. He wasn't aware of the small baby bump and with the waist band she'd purchased no one else would either.

Hermione slipped on the waist band before putting on the dress. The dress felt slightly loose so she quickly adjusted it with a wave of her wand and checked herself in the mirror. Her small baby bump was completely gone and her stomach didn't feel any different either.

"Right down stairs," Ginny ordered walking back into the room. "Mum's waiting downstairs to make you eat so get moving."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny before making her way downstairs where the rest of the Weasley were waiting, apart from the twins and Charlie. Mrs. Weasley forced food into Hermione's hand the second she came down the stairs.

Charlie was bringing his wife-to-be to the wedding to finally introduce her to the family so he was over her house. Hermione had no idea if Lavender was coming to the wedding but she hoped not. Ron was in the sitting room with the rest of the family so it didn't appear that Lavender was coming.

"Are you ready 'Mione?" Ginny asked a few minutes later coming down the stairs. "We'll see you guys in half an hour, don't be late." Ginny warned the rest of the family pushing Hermione towards the floo. They both appeared moments later in the Johnson's house. Angelina was in her wedding dresses which was very lacy with sleeves. It was fitted at the waist and looked beautiful with her dark complexion.

"Thank god you're here," Katie Bell said rushing towards them in her bridesmaid dress. She held out two small bouquets of flowers towards the girls.

"Is everyone ready?" Angelina asked as her father came into the room wearing dark blue dress robes.

"Yes, the car should be here soon darling don't worry." Mr. Johnson reassured his daughter.

"You look beautiful Angelina," Hermione commented walking over to her. "George is a very lucky man, Are you going anywhere for a honey moon?"

"Oh we're spending the weekend at a hotel down in Cornwall, it's too busy at the shop for George for take the week off. We were thinking of going abroad for the week when we can get the time."

"Oh that's a good idea, it's nice that you can have the weekend at least. I haven't really talked to Fred about any of that." Hermione replied. "I can help out at the shop so you two could have the week, I can easily use the lunch breaks to study and I need to sort through the wedding arrangements with Fred anyway."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Angelina said smoothing down her dress.

"Of course you could," Mr. Johnson interrupted. "You were saying how nice it would be to have the full week, you could go anywhere. And when Hermione gets married you can do the same for her."

Angelina wasn't convinced "I'm not sure. I could do that for you Hermione but it's very short notice."

"Consider it a wedding present," Hermione laughed.

"If you're sure. Oh, thank you so much!" Angelina said pulling Hermione into a hug whilst trying not to cry.

All too soon the girls and Mr. Johnson were getting into the wedding car and driving the short distance to the church. Instead of the usual vicar that the church would usually recommend, the Johnsons insisted that they used a 'family friend' to conduct the ceremony. Truly it was one of the members from the ministry coming to bind the couple.

They finally got to the church where everyone was waiting inside. Katie walked down the aisle first, shortly followed by Ginny, and then Hermione. She could see George with Fred at his side waiting. They were both in black suits with red vests, they both looked very handsome, but Hermione's eyes drifted straight to Fred . They were both beaming smiles, obviously excited. She looked at everyone waiting and quickly spotted the Weasley's sitting in the front seats behind the twins. She spotted a sour faced Lavender sitting next to Ron. Charlie had a pale blonde in her early twenties sitting next to him, it was obviously his match. When Hermione reached the bottom she stood next to Ginny on the other side of the church to the boys. Angelina had already starting coming down the aisle, but when she looked at the twins, George couldn't keep his eyes off her. Fred however was looking at Hermione. He winked at her when their gazes meet and refocused on Angelina.

The ceremony went quickly although it was very similar to a muggle wedding in Hermione's opinion. When marriage was confirmed by the ministry official he joined their hands and taped their rings with his wand. A glittering light came out from Georges ring, wrapped around his hand and then wrapped around Angelina's. After a moment the light disappeared and the ministry official announced them as man and wife.

"Hey," Fred greeted walking over to Hermione as the newlyweds were congratulated by their families after they had a kiss. "You look Beautiful."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled "You look quite handsome yourself, you look lovely in red."

"Thank you," Fred grinned back.

"Oi" George called walking over. "We're heading to the reception now so you guys can just apparate over, you know where it is right Fred?"

"Yeah mate I do."

"Congratulations George" Hermione said pulling George in for a hug. "The wedding was lovely."

"Thanks Hermione," George said kissing her cheek. "I better go see the wife."

~#~#~#~

"Going to let me have a dance?" A voice asked from behind Hermione who was currently sitting down sipping her water. Most of the Weasley's, including the twins were currently on the dance floor with one of the relatives. They had so many that everywhere Hermione looked she could see bright red hair.

Hermione nodded and held her hand out to Charlie. "Yes I suppose so."

Charlie grabbed her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. She quickly spotted Charlie's partner Stacey dancing and talking with Mr. Weasley.

The music was upbeat so Charlie grabbed Hermione's hand spinning her around the dance floor. She caught on instantly that he was a very good dancer. "She seems nice."

"Yeah she's lovely actually. Really likes dragons as well so that's a bonus I suppose. She really wants to stay living here though. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about work."

"You love your job, you can't give that up," Hermione's said as Charlie placed a hand on her waist as the music slowed. "I'm sure you'll work something out."

"I suppose," Charlie said looking over Hermione. Something was different, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was definitely different. "What have you done?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked looking down to make sure her dress wasn't stained. "I haven't done anything, what are you on about."

"I'm not sure, there's just something different about you but I can't tell what." Charlie said as the music stopped announcing the buffet was ready. "Let's go get some food, but I'm not letting this go."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Charlie before walking towards the buffet at the other end of the room. Charlie's partner Stacey came over and walked with them. After getting some food they all went back to the main Weasley table. Everyone was there apart from George and Angelina who had taken a seat with Angelina's parents to eat their food. Hermione took the spare seat next to Fred and Started eating her plate full of food.

"The bump," Charlie said from the other said of the table causing everyone to look at him. "That's what's different, where's your bump gone?"

"Charlie are you alright?" Stacey asked putting a hand to his forehead.

"What are you on about?" Ginny asked looking at Charlie then Hermione. "Of course she has a bump, she just can't get rid of it for the day. I saw it when..." Ginny frowned then looked over at Hermione. Actually she hadn't seen Hermione's small bump when she'd put the dress on, she'd been that busy she hadn't even noticed. "Stand up Hermione"

"I'm eating, you're all just being silly."

"Stand up," Ginny repeated in a harsher tone.

Taking a deep breath Hermione put her plate on the table and stood up. She looked down to see a confused Fred look at her stomach then at a gasping Ginny. He obviously didn't notice anything because he hadn't see the bump yet but Ginny definitely noticed.

"Oh god what's happened?" A shocked Ginny asked. She had horrid ideas running through her head. "Is the baby alright?"

Hermione felt Fred stiffen at her side, oh crap. "The babies fine it's just a wonder waist, it's totally safe. It just hides the bump that's all."

"She just likes the attention," Lavender mumbled. Hermione ignored her and turned to watch Fred. He was still staring at Hermione's stomach half expecting the bump to just suddenly appear.

"It's from our shop" Fred stated finally looking up at Hermione. His voice was calm but Hermione could sense the anger, she had no idea why. "You don't need it."

"Hermione?" George called rushing over to a still standing Hermione. "There you are my favourite sister in law." George grabbed Hermione in a tight hug and swung her round narrowly missing the glasses on the table. "You are a goddess my darling, amazing. If I ever upset you again then you know..."

"That you've gone back to normal," Hermione finished. "I'm guessing Angelina told you then."

"She did," George grinned "Are you sure you can do it?"

"I think I'll manage, just have a good time with your wife and forget about the shop."

"What's going on?" Fred asked eyeing George and Hermione. "Hitting on another bird a few hours after your wedding Georgy?"

"This bird happens to be working my shifts in the shop so Ang and I can have a longer honeymoon."

"You're working in the shop?" Fred asked confused. "What about your exams? Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine. I'll research at night. Plenty of pregnant woman work Fred."

"Alright but Lee and Verity will be taking some of the shifts, you're not covering all of Georges hours." Fred said still not liking the idea. He could tell by her expression she was going to argue so he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor as a slow song was playing.

He placed his hands on her waist pulling her flush against his boy. Hermione was still in shock but quickly complied and looped her arms around his neck. They glanced into each other's eyes and just as Fred was about to lean forward to capture her lips in a kiss a few other couples got to the floor and danced around them.

"A couple of weeks and this will be our wedding," Fred mumbled choosing to kiss the top of her head first.

"Yeah, I'm glad I've got this waist band or else I'd look like a whale." Hermione laughed but stopped when she saw Fred's expression. He'd stopped dancing and Hermione felt him stiffen against her hands that were still wrapped around his neck. "Fred?" Hermione tried to get him to look at her but his eyes shifted to the ceiling. "What's wrong? Please talk to me. If I've done something to upset you then you need to tell me."

"It doesn't matter, it's nothing. I'm just being stupid," Fred tried to wrap his arms around Hermione and pull her back into a dance but she shrugged him off and unhooked her arms from around his neck. She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside away from everyone trying to listen in.

Hermione led him to a small brick wall just outside the doors and pushed Fred so he would sit down. When he was seated she stood in front of him with her arms crossed and an eye brow raised staring at him.

Fred gulped at her expression. His dad had been right, pregnant women were scary. He reached out for her hands and entwined their fingers before pulling her towards him so she stood between his legs.

"Tell me the truth Fred, this isn't going to work if you're lying to me," Hermione said.

"It's nothing 'Mione, don't worry about it. Its freezing out here. We better get you in." Fred went to stand up but Hermione released one of her hands from his grip and pushed one of his thighs hard so he fell back onto his seat.

"Tell me Fred, please," Hermione asked again placing her free hand onto his cheek.

"It's stupid Hermione, you're going to be telling me to shut up when you hear it," Fred said trying to get out of it. After a stern look from Hermione he gave up and continued. "Are you embarrassed about the baby or is it because it's my baby and not Ron's?"

"What are on about?" Hermione asked squeezing the linked hands more tightly. "I'm not embarrassed about anything, I don't know where you got that idea from."

"You've got a magical waist band on to stop you from showing. I'm the father and I haven't even seen it yet, I get it if your ashamed that its mine. I know we only slept together because we were drunk and you wanted to make Ron jealous. I get you never wanted this but you shouldn't be ashamed of this baby, not _your_ baby."

"Our baby Fred, this is your child and I'd tell anyone who asked. Yes it wasn't the best time but neither was this marriage law. I'm not ashamed of you, you're a really great guy and you've been amazing with this pregnancy. You're going to make a brilliant husband and father, I know you will." Hermione explained. "I'm not embarrassed about the baby it's just..."

"Just what?" Fred asked feeling slightly better. He grabbed her free hand from his cheek and gently kissed it in encouragement. "Tell me."

"I'm worried what you'll think, we're just getting to know each other and I don't want you to think of my as stuffy and fat before we're even married."

Fred snorted but quickly regretted it when he spotted a tear trickling down her cheek. "Your beautiful babe, I'm not lying when I say I can't wait for you to get bigger. You're growing a child. My child, so sorry but I find that pretty hot myself."

Fred nearly fell of the back of the wall in shock when Hermione threw herself at Fred. She moved both her hands and linked them around his neck pulling him towards her. She attacked his lips with her own and quickly ran her tongue over his bottom lip before he happily granted her access. Fred's hands wandered down to grab the sides of her waist as he pulled her closer. Fred was fighting to keep himself under control but the tight wedding trousers he had on weren't make things any easier as his erection pressed against his zipper.

The kiss was hard and lustful. There had been so much tension around them that they'd both gotten lost in the kiss before Hermione finally drew back to take a breath. They rested their foreheads against each other as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Christ Granger," Fred said as a huge grin spread across his face. "Would have told you earlier if it meant I got a kiss like that."

"You meant it didn't you?" lifting her heads from Fred's. "You weren't just trying to make me feel better."

"Yes I meant it. I can't wait for you to get bigger. You're bloody gorgeous to start with and the pregnancy is only going to make it better."

"Fred, you don't have to say that," Hermione blushed.

"I'm not just saying it. Ask George, he agrees with me." Fred said then added. "Actually don't ask him, wouldn't want to get him into trouble with his new wife."

Hermione giggled and leaned into him as he looped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

They were both so busy that neither of them saw the person just outside the door watching them. The eyes glittering with envy and vowing revenge. The gaze was broke and the person swept back inside to enjoy the wedding party. Revenge couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**The drama will be stepping up a notch soon...**

**Please review:)**


	8. Chapter 7

Im sorry, i know its been ages (A whole month!) but ive really been busy with work etc. I've already wrote the next few chapters so the next one should be up soon. This chapter does have a lemon in it, well an almost lemon (can you get half a lemon? lol).

**Warning: this chapter contains adult content, if you cant drink legally then you can't read this. **

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died

"Don't talk to me."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I want to fix that in my memory for ever. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret..."  
_Goblet of Fire, Ron Weasley and Harry potter_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hermione was woken up ten minutes before her alarm was due to go off on Monday morning. Her morning sickness had made her stir and she quickly dashed to the toilet, making it back to her room just before the alarm. She quickly switched it off before Ginny threw it out the window like she'd done on several occasions.

Angelina and George had gone on their honey moon the night before and it was Hermione's first shift in the shop. She hadn't seen Fred since the wedding on Friday but he had owled her about working in the shop. At first he'd tried to convince her against it but gave up and agreed to some hours with her.

Hermione had felt bad after Fred's confession at the wedding. She hadn't meant to upset him or ignore his feelings but she'd promised herself that she wouldn't in future. Bearing that in mind Hermione pulled on a pair of boot cut jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt that showed of her small bump. She still couldn't believe she was showing so soon.

She grabbed her black jacket and bag on the way downstairs and made some toast before she floo'd to the twin's shop. When she got there Fred was at the till sorting out the change before they opened up the shop and Lee was unpacking some box.

"Hey babe," Fred greeted shutting the cash register.

"Hey," Hermione smiled at both boys before taking a bite of her toast. "Should I hang my jacket and bag in the back?"

"Yeah I'll show you," Fred said making his way over to her as Hermione finished the last of her toast. Fred put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the back room where they made the potions. Hermione put her bag on a counter and shrugged off her jacket. She turned around to hang it on the coat peg next to Fred and found him gapping down at her stomach. He hadn't seen her bump and now that he had, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"It makes it seem so real," Fred said in a hushed voice. He wanted to reach out and touch it but he knew he didn't have a right to just fondle Hermione's stomach whenever he wanted. They weren't that close yet.

"Yes it does seem real," Hermione smiled rubbing her hand over her stomach. She saw Fred move his hand forward before pulling it back after a seconds thought. Hermione chuckled and grabbed his hand, placing it under her t-shirt and on her stomach. His fingers spread out to cradle the small bump as a big grin spread across his face.

"I can't wait for the scan on Friday," Fred grinned. "Finally get to see him."

"It could be a girl," Hermione said earning her a snort from Fred.

"Please. Have you seen my family? It's definitely a boy."

"We have a while before we find out, if we want to find out that is."

"I don't mind honestly, I know it's a boy so it's up to you if you want to know that I'm right." Fred said gently rubbing Hermione's bump.

"I actually needed to talk to you about something, I know I should have asked earlier but we've both so busy I never got the chance. I actually booked a scan with a muggle doctor but if you'd rather make an appointment with a healer than I'll just owl them today." Hermione said nervously biting her lip.

Fred moved his hand from Hermione's stomach and placed his hands on her waist. He pulled her forward so she was flush against him before moving his lips next to her ear and whispering. "I don't care if it's Ron that's scanning you Friday, as long as I get to see the baby I'm happy. Being muggle born as part of this kid's heritage, If there's every anything you'd rather do the muggle way then you just have to let me know." He placed a kiss on her cheek before flashing her a big grin. She was taking his worries to heart. She was including him in the decisions and letting him get involved, Fred had honestly never felt happier. "Have you got any plans for after the scan?"

"No I can't say I do."

"Care to join me for tea in the flat? I've got some things to discuss with you about living arrangements anyway so we could make it into a second date if you wanted. I'll even cook for you if you dare risk it."

Hermione giggled before placing a kiss on Fred's cheek. "I'd love to have dinner at your flat."

"Fantastic, now let's go out and help Lee open up before the customers get here."

Hermione spent the rest of the week helping customers and working at the till. Fred had refused to let Hermione stock shelves because of the heavy boxes and he didn't want her making any potions because of the vapours. She didn't want to get into a fight before they'd even had a second date so she just went along with him. At the end of each day Hermione was always knackered. Fred had tried to get her to go home early each night buts she'd refused. She had enjoyed her time at the shop even though she'd barely seen Fred day because he'd been busy making stocks or helping customers. They did manage to spend their lunch times together where they tried to get some wedding plans. Mrs. Weasley was now sending them a daily to do list so they'd always had plenty to do.

~#~#~#~

"Nervous?" Fred asked as they waited patiently in the doctor's office Friday afternoon.

"I'm just worried in case there's something wrong, you hear it all the time don't you?" Hermione said glancing at the clock. "I've read about all sorts of things happening and everyone just assumed there'd be no problems. What if there's something wrong?"

"Everything's going to be fine, the kids got the brightest witch of the era for a mother as well as Weasley blood," Fred said grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers. "And if god forbid there's something wrong then we'll deal with it together."

"Miss. Granger?" A nurse in a blue uniform called from the doorway behind them.

"Show time," Fred smiled standing up with Hermione. They both walked hand in hand to the nurse's room, each trying to hide their fears from each other.

"Hello I'm nurse Richards," The woman announced smiling at the both of them. "We're here for the first scan, correct?" She sat down at her computer and started typing while Fred and Hermione took a seat next to her.

"Yeah it's my first scan," Hermione confirmed.

"I'm assuming this is daddy?" The nursing asked, Fred nodded so she continued."Right. Hermione if you'd like to climb onto the bed and undo the buttons and zip on your trousers, I'll be right back with your notes from reception and then we can get on with the scan." The nurse gestured to the large blue bed in the middle of the room before walking out the room.

Hermione released Fred hand and climbed onto the bed, she lifted her hips to undo the top of her jeans and lay back down. Fred jumped up from his seat to stand by her and grabbed a hold of her hand.

When then the nurse came back she placed a folder next to her computer and pulled the scanner over. She lifted Hermione's top slightly before squirting some gel onto her stomach and used a white probed devise connected to a screen to spread the gel.

"That there is the womb so let's have a look for the baby shall we?" The nurse said moving the probe over Hermione's stomach. "There's the..."

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked as the nurse trailed off.

"Is there any multiple births in either of your families?"

"I'm a twin," Fred answered sending a worried glance at Hermione. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh yes, everything looks nice and healthy. There just appears to be two separate heart beats." The nurse said moving the probe to point out the separate heart beats.

Hermione just stared at the two tiny flutters on the screen. Two babies! She was having twins, of course the whole family had joked about it a few weeks ago but she'd never thought it was a possibility. All the books said that twins couldn't be inherited from the fathers' side of the family. Even if there were twins on the mothers' side it only meant there was an increased chance. This couldn't be right, it was obviously a mistake.

"Are you sure?" Hermione finally managed to ask. "It's not a mistake or anything?"

"No there are definitely two babies here."

"Oh god, I can't have twins." Hermione choked out collapsing back onto the bed. "I can't do this, what am I going to do?"

"I'll give you two a few minutes," The nurse whispered to Fred before slipping out of the room.

Fred was shocked but he was happy about it. If he had a choice he would never have chosen to have twins, but he was too happy that everything was alright to get upset. Hermione's reaction had taken him by surprise, he'd expected her to be shocked but not disappointed. "I didn't realize you hated twins," Fred said bitterly.

Hermione gasped and sat up to look at Fred. "I don't hate our children, I couldn't hate them but it's just..." Hermione took a deep breath, "I don't know how to be a mother to one baby, how the hell am I going to look after two?"

"Honestly?" Fred laughed earning a scowl from Hermione. "Sorry babe I didn't mean to laugh but you're going to be a great mother. You've been looking after Ron and Harry since the first year at Hogwarts. You had more control over me and George in Hogwarts then our own mother. You honestly don't think you couldn't look after two little babies?"

"I don't know what to do," Hermione whispered.

Fred cupped her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "You're not doing this on your own, these are our kids and I'm going to be there every step of the way. We'll learn together, we can do this."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered before leaning forward to kiss Fred. She turned to look at the screen and stared at the tiny shapes on the screen just as the nurse re-entered the room. "They're amazing."

"Course they are, they take after their dad," Fred grinned winking at the nurse.

"Is everything alright?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry it was just a shock that's all," Hermione apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I cried my eyes out at my first scan and I was only having one. Your hormones are all over the place," The nurse said smiling. She then took a few minutes take measurements with then computer. "Your due date's the 28th of June, now do either of you have any questions?"

"No I'm fine thanks, Fred?" Hermione said climbing off the table to do up her jeans.

"Oh I'm alright, I'll have you know that I'm an expert on twins," Fred said placing an arm around Hermione's waist. The nurse handed them the scan photo and waved them goodbye as the couple left the doctors and apparated back to the flat when no one was in sight.

"You still want to stay love?" Fred asked leading Hermione over to the couches "I know it's been a long day and a bit of shock so you don't have too."

"I'm alright to stay a bit longer if you'll have me, I'm not sure I deserve to stay after the way I acted at the doctors," Hermione said sitting down next to Fred. "My behaviour was completely out of order."

"Hmm," Fred pondered with a grin on his face. He leaned over towards Hermione and slipped an arm around her waist to pull her into his side. "I can think of a way you can make it up to me later, but I've got something to tell you first."

"What is it Fred?"

"Me and George have bought Zonk's, we're going to turn it into another joke shop. This is completely up to you love and if you don't like it we could always start looking for somewhere else. It's just an idea but..."

"I would love to live above the new shop Fred, I would be ideal for you're work and at least you're right there for when the babies come. It's a perfect idea really, if you get some more staff that is." Hermione said.

Fred's face broke out into a huge grin. "Really? You're sure? We can always try and find somewhere else to live and rent out the upstairs. I know it's not ideal to raise a family."

"Don't be silly Fred , it's a wonderful idea. It makes me feel better knowing your just downstairs and we can do it up can't we?"

"If you really mean it 'Mione then that would be great, me and George will have to interview a couple of people to get some more staff. I want to have at least the first month off after the twins arrive. That's not all I had to talk to you about." Fred stood up and walked into the kitchen leaving a confused Hermione behind. Just as he was about to ask what he meant, Fred walked back in with a hand behind his back.

Hermione gasped as Fred dropped to his knees in front of her and took one of her hands in her own. "I really like you 'Mione, I know we're being forced together because of this whole marriage law but I hope we can make this relationship work. You're an amazing woman. You're beautiful, intelligent and the kindest person I've ever met. The fact that you're carrying my twins makes everything even more special. I know we don't have a choice in the matter but..." Fred brought his hand from behind his back to show her a blue box. He opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond on a silver band. "I want to marry you and I only want you to accept this ring if you think that one day you'll possibly want to marry me too."

"I already do," Hermione whispered as tears trickled down her cheek. "You're so wonderful Fred, I couldn't have gotten through any of this without you. I know ideally the whole marriage thing wouldn't have come around so soon but I think even without that law we would have gotten there eventually. You mean so much to me and I really think I'm falling for you. I would love to marry you Fred Weasley."

Fred grinned and slipped the engagement ring onto her finger before pulling her up into a hug and swinging her around in a circle. "You're amazing Hermione Granger."

~#~#~

They rest of the afternoon was spent with the couple talking through their new living arrangements and the wedding. George and Angelina were going to move into the flat they were currently in. Apparently the flat above the new joke shop was much larger then this one so both twins had agreed that Hermione and the babies should get the larger place.

Hermione spent most the evening feeling guilty about the doctor's appointment. They'd both been looking forward to it for weeks now but Fred kept on telling her it was fine. He'd distracted her every time she mentioned it. She was finally able to see the positive in the day's appointment though, even though she was having twins they were both healthy. The nurse had confirmed that they had a strong heart beat and they were growing well. She was only twelve weeks along so she still had many months to get used to the idea and to actually learn how to be a mother.

Fred had ended making them both a lasagne which was very nice. He'd always put himself down when it came to cooking so his attempt that evening was a pleasant surprise to Hermione.

"It's really late, I should probably go," Hermione sighed as leaned back against the arm of the chair. Her feet were in Fred's lap as he gently began to massage them. "I've had a wonderful date though Fred, thank you."

"Stay," Fred muttered kneading the sole of her left foot earning him a loud moan from Hermione. He repeated the move and pressed harder which caused Hermione to make a throatier moan followed by Fred's name. Hearing Hermione moan and mumble Fred's name was enough to give Fred an instant erection. The fact the Hermione's feet were mere inches from it wasn't helping.

"Can't...Mmm... Your mum will... Mmm... panic." Hermione replied throwing her head back as Fred continued to massage her feet.

"Mum knows you're with me, I won't try anything 'Mione I swear. I'll sleep on the couch if that makes you feel better."

"Don't be silly, you don't need to sleep on the couch. I'm tired though and Ginny's probably already asleep." Hermione said lifting her head up to scowl at Fred for stopping his massaging. "Why did you stop?"

"Why don't we get changed for bed and I'll give your back a massage?" Fred offered. "I know it's hurting from working in the shop all week and the pregnancy hurts your back as well according to the book."

Hermione smiled and nodded, ignoring the blush that started to burn her cheeks. She didn't miss the fact that Fred had been reading a baby book but would bring that up with him later. A back massage sounded wonderful, especially if Fred was anywhere near as good as he had been with her feet.

They both headed to Fred's room to get changed, Fred grabbed some black pyjama bottoms and grey cotton top and headed to the bathroom to get changed. Hermione suspected that it wasn't his usual sleep wear because the last time she'd slept her all he'd worn was his boxers, but it made Hermione feel better. It was silly really when they thought about it, they were both so nervous around each other even though she was carrying their children. The only time they'd ever slept together was when they'd been drunk though.

Hermione transfigured her jeans and top into a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top. She was far too warm to cover up any further. She climbed into bed just as Fred returned ready for bed. He dimmed the lights before walking over to Hermione's side of the bed and pulling the covers off her.

"Shuffle forward love," Fred muttered in a husky tone. He climbed in bed behind Hermione so she was between his legs. He made sure to keep his crotch far enough back so she wouldn't feel his still present erection. All his thoughts of McGonagall in her underwear while he'd been getting changed in the bathroom hadn't fixed things.

Fred grabbed the bottom of her top and moved it up her back so it was bunched at her shoulders. Hermione surprised him when she leaned forward slightly and pulled the top over her head and throw it at the end of the bed leaving her in only her bra.

Fred started at her shoulders. He kneading them slowly, loosening all the tension out of them before working his way down to her shoulder blades. He pressed against them making small, slow circles with his thumb before making his way to her spine.

"Mmm... God, that feels amazing," Hermione encouraged. "I... I can take my bra off if it makes it easier for you."

"You don't have to," Fred said in a husky tone. He unclipped the bra before continuing, "I can just unclip it, I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with."

"I want to do this," Hermione replied in barely a whisper before shrugging off her bra.

Fred swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing to massage Hermione's back, working his way down her spine. He tried to concentrate on her massage and not his tented trousers. His cock was now throbbing because of the imaging in front of him, a half naked Hermione moaning his name in pleasure. It took all his control and will power not to flip her over and bury himself inside her and just take her. He knew he had to take things slow with her though and let her take the lead. She had a very limited experience when it came to sex, even though had already slept together they had both been very drunk. And even with the large amount of confidence from the alcohol that night she'd still been rather shy and embarrassed.

When Fred got to the bottom of Hermione's back he placed his hands around the sides of her back half way up. He used his thumbs to knead the still tense muscles while his fingertips rubbed slow circles over her ribs around her front. He inched his way up, slowly towards the sides of her breasts. One of his fingers had just grazed Hermione's breasts when she let out a much throatier groan, causing Fred to instantly still his hands. She leaned back so that her head rested on his shoulder.

Fred looked down and saw her slightly parted lips, tightly shut eyes and a flushed face and he nearly came in his pants at the sight. She was so beautiful and was obviously just as aroused as he was. He kissed the side of her head before slowly moving his hands around her front to cup her breasts.

"Oh god," Hermione muttered arching her back, pressing them into his hands.

"They're not sore are they?" Fred whispered.

"No.. please Fred," Hermione begged.

Fred ran his thumbs over her nipples while the rest of his hand cupped her breasts. He gently began to knead and squeeze them. He kissed her cheek and trailed kisses across her jaw and began nipping and kissing his way down her neck before sucking at the junction of her neck and shoulders. He pinched her left nipple between a finger and thumb while his right hand trailed down her stomach and cupped her sex through her pyjama shorts. The crotch was already soaked as Fred slowly started to rub her though the material.

Hermione felt the familiar coil sensation at the pit of her stomach begin to tighten but the contact wasn't enough, she needed more. She squirmed and tried to thrust her hips into Fred's talented hand although it was difficult from their position. "Please Fred... I need more."

With her permission given Fred slipped his hand inside her pyjama shorts and traced the outline of her pussy lips with his finger. He applied pressure to her entrance before slipping a finger inside her. He moved it repeatedly in and out of her finding a good pace before adding a second finger. He moved his thumb to rub against her clit as he continued to fuck her with his fingers, getting faster as he felt her inner walls begin to flutter around his fingers. By now he'd stopped trying to hide his erection figuring it would give her more proof of how amazing she was.

"Cum baby," Fred whispered in her ear as he applied more pressure to her clitoris and squeezed her left nipple harder. "Let go."

The words seemed to be the final push Hermione needed as Fred felt her inner muscles tighten around his fingers and she cried out, shouting Fred's name. He waited until she'd come down from her high before slipping his fingers out of her and releasing her breast with his other hand. Fred dried his fingers on the bedding before moving both hands down to cradle her abdomen and kissing the love bite he'd made at the bottom of her neck.

"You're beautiful," Fred whispered.

"God, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry Fred." Hermione said when she finally caught her breath. "My hormones are all over the place, I just constantly feel so..."

"Horny?" Fred offered with a smirk. "And don't ever apologise for _that._I enjoyed myself, watching you come apart. I'd happily help you out with that whenever needed. Now come on, it's time to get some sleep."

Hermione turned her head slightly so she could face him and blushed when she realized what was pressed against her ass. "What about you? I could help..."

"I'd love to take you up on that offer love but you're knackered and we'll have plenty of time for that in the future. I'll go and sort myself out in the bathroom, why don't you check my drawers and grab one of my shirts?"

Fred kissed Hermione's lips before standing up and going into the bathroom. He relived the memory of Hermione coming apart in his hands while he stroked himself and it didn't take long before he felt his balls clench.

When he finished and had cleaned up he went back into the bedroom to find Hermione's Pyjamas and underwear lying at the foot of the bed. Hermione was curled up under the covers facing the wall so Fred jumped in behind her and scooted up close to spoon. He slipped a hand round her front to against her stomach and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"I love you Hermione," Fred admitted pressing a kiss to her head. He heard her deep breaths and knew she was already asleep.

* * *

**I know Fred cant pass on the identical twin gene but it will be explained how (magic) later on. I really needed them to be twins which you'll find out later, although its going to be a while before i can tell you why lol. **

**Anyway, i really need some name suggestions, both genders please.**


	9. Chapter 8A

**Please** keep in mind this is part of 2. The next half will be posted tomorrow but i needed to split the chapter. **DON'T **panic, i don't want to say anything else and spoil the chapters for you guys but please read the end notes/

Thank you to my beta **ItsInMyBlood** for her amazing work, show her some love she's awesome.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.

_**Ron**: [looking at Lupin who has just turned into a werewolf] Nice doggie... nice doggie..._  
_prisoner of azkaban_

* * *

Chapter 8 part 1

Hermione woke up the next morning with a grin on her face. Everything was going perfectly, the twins had been a bit of a shock but she was looking at it with a new optimism. She had two perfectly healthy babies inside her. A wonderful boyfriend...erm fiancé who had given her a beautiful engagement ring and had a new flat to move into in a month and half's time.

Fred was still fast asleep curled around Hermione. His hand was trailed protectively over her stomach and he was cuddled into her from behind. Carefully moving his hand of her stomach she rolled him off and quietly climbed out of bed.

She was starving and for once she wasn't feeling the usual effects of morning sickness. She searched the cupboards in the kitchen and finally found a box of Weetabix.

"I'll make you pancakes if you ask nicely," A voice behind said. "Those legs are enough of a thank you."

"George!" Hermione squealed throwing herself into his open arms. She'd completely forget that she was wearing one of Fred's shirts without any underwear. She pulled back and smiled sheepishly at him while she tugged at the shirt. "I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"We were," George confirmed getting the pan out to start on the pancakes. "But Ang's sister had a breakdown or something like that. Apparently the dress didn't fit so we came back a day early. I would ask how things were going but it looks like you're getting on _very_ well with the boss. Trying to get a promotion?"

Hermione hit the back of Georges' head as he chuckled. "Git."

"How's my nephew then? The big scan was yesterday wasn't it?" George asked flipping the pancake.

"Oh they're fine. Healthy and both a good size."

"Both!" George shouted dropping the pancake on the floor. "Bullocks, what do you mean both?"

"Twins."

"Bloody hell! You're alright with that though right? Not going to do anything drastic?"

"I happen to have first-hand knowledge that twins can be amazing people, why would I want to get rid of that?" Hermione smiled. She went to the fridge to get some more ingredients for the pancakes while George cleaned up the mess. Neither of them noticed Fred standing in the doorway listening. "They're healthy, that's the important thing isn't it? I'll admit it was a shock at first but am happy."

"Everything will be fine love," Fred said smiling proudly at Hermione from the doorway "Welcome back George."

"Thanks Freddy, Hermione here was just telling me about our protégés, congrats mate," George grinned. "Can't be that much of a surprise though can it? With the curse and all that it was bound to happen to one of us."

"What curse?" Hermione asked placing a hand over her stomach.

"No idea, he's talking rubbish," Fred said eyeing his twin with distaste.

"Oi I'm bloody well not, Mum told us about it a few years ago. I was distracting her while you slipped them 'love sick' sweets into her tea. She started going on about it then, about us being her cursed devils or something stupid like that. You'd have to ask her about it though, I wasn't really listening." George explained carefully flipping the new pancake.

"Great," Hermione said sarcastically rubbing her stomach. "Trust your family to have a curse."

"Doesn't matter, here you go. I'll make another one, seeing as its twins." George said putting the pancake in front of Hermione. "You know what this means don't you?"

Fred and George grinned at each other before turning to a very confused Hermione.

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked nervously sitting down at the breakfast table. "You're not planning anything illegal I hope."

"Nothing like that love," Fred smiled placing an arm around her shoulders. "We're going to have a party tonight to celebrate the twins."

"Twin parties," George agreed. "It's one of the rules, Party when you find out, party for each birthday, party for their first steps, party for..."

"Yes, yes, I get it," Hermione interrupted rolling her eyes. She looked between Fred and George who both had identical expressions, watery eyes and a pouted lip. "Fine, we'll have a party. You two can organise it though, I'm not getting involved in this."

"Excellent," The twins said in unison.

#~#~#~#

If there was one thing the twins knew how to do it was organise a party. Hermione was honestly overwhelmed by the detail and planning both boys put into it. Once George had finished making Hermione three pancakes, (apparently his nephews hated sharing) both boys sat down and drew up lists. Hermione had gone to get dressed and when she came back they were both sending a total of fifty three owls to friends and family to invite them to the party.

They had three to-do lists and were working through them when Fred kissed Hermione goodbye before she floo'd home. She'd already promised Fred not to say anything because they were going to announce it at the party so everyone found out at the same time.

Everyone was excited to see Hermione return and find out how the scan had gone. Ginny was even more excited about how her night with Fred had gone although Hermione had refused to go into detail. It was Ginny's brother after all.

About midday all the Weasley's got an invite to the flat for the party including Ron. Apparently all the invites had plus one wrote on them so Hermione knew she wasn't going to have the best night. She was sure that Lavender would see to that.

"Why are the twins having a party?" Ginny asked as she applied some lipstick in front of her mirror. "I mean my weddings in two weeks and then yours' and Fred's just after that. There's going to be plenty of time for parties."

"Fred's just happy I guess, we were both pretty anxious about the scan so he just wants to celebrate everything being well," Hermione said. It was true really; it was part of the reason for the party.

"You know Ron's bringing Lavender? I heard him asking mum earlier, you could have a word with her though and tell her you don't want Lav there."

"It's not my party, the twins are organising it. Fred's going to be there anyways. I can hardly see her getting at me in front of him," Hermione replied as she looked through her wardrobe. She finally decided on her blue dress with elasticated waist. It would show of her growing midsection and seeing as the party was about the babies then she figured she should show off the bump.

"That dress is lovely," Ginny smiled tugging the edge of her silk dress down.

Hermione quickly pulled on the dress and straightened her hair in time for the knock at the bedroom door.

"Are you girls coming or what?" Charlie complained from behind the door. "Hermione aren't you hosting this party with the twins?"

"No!" Hermione said swinging the door open on Charlie. She narrowed her eyes at him before complaining. "Fred and George are throwing this party, not me. Ginny and I are finishing off getting ready so we'll be there when we're ready. Go floo there with Ron and your parents. Don't shout through our door again Charlie Weasley."

Hermione slammed the door shut and marched back over to her bed to sort out her small black bag.

"Guess those mood swings are kicking in then?" Harry grinned, clapping Charlie's shoulder as he walked past. "I'd be careful if I was you, she'll be cursing you through the windows pretty soon."

"Christ, Shouldn't it be Fred she takes this out on?" Charlie muttered walking down the stairs with Harry. "Between Hermione's temper and a few angry dragons, I think I'd take the dragons."

After a few minutes Hermione managed to calm herself down and she floo'd to the twin's apartment with Ginny.

"Ah here she is," A voice called as Hermione stepped out the floo.

"I'd be careful Fred, Charlie's just seen Grangers wrath, and I'd tread lightly if I were you." George warned.

The place was packed; it seemed more like a Hogwarts reunion than a party for close friends. The twins vanished all the furniture and had a table full of food in the sitting room where Lee was playing some music.

"He shouldn't try to hurry a pregnant woman then, should he?" Hermione smiled raising an eye brow. Fred laughed and walked over to her, placing an arm around her waist.

"Oi it's not the blokes fault you girls take ages, Ang took two hours to get changed the other week and we were just nipping down the shop." George complained.

"Well I recon it was all worth it," Fred said pulling Hermione closer to him and placed a quick kiss to her lips. "You look beautiful babe, ignore my tactless twin."

"It's alright, I happen to have a favourite twin anyway." Hermione giggled.

"Oh yes, I remember," Fred said raising an eye brow "Wasn't George your favourite?"

"Is that right Granger?" George smiled. "You know if you want to do a bunk and run off with me before your wedding you just have to say the word."

"Oh does she?" Angelina asked appearing from the kitchen with Katie bell. "Just say the word?"

"I'd go sort Lee out," Katie advised "He's got the Grease album out and he's about to play Grease Lightening unless someone stops him."

"What the hell's Grease?" George asked Fred who shrugged. Both twins kissed their girls before hurrying off of to find Lee in Fred's room searching through music discs.

It wasn't long before Ginny joined the girls after putting up the security alarms. Ever since the war the Weasley's had an extensive security system put into place thanks to Bill. The ministry did their best to round up the last of the death eater's after Voldermort's defeat but there was still some out there. The golden trio were most at risk from the loose death eaters so Bill but a ward on the burrow that only allowed friends and family that knew the security code.

Hermione excused herself and made her way to the toilet. She was stopped by several people on the way including an already drunk Lee who was hiding in the bathroom crying as he clutched a CD case of Grease. Apparently Lee had been helping the boys with the party since Hermione left and he'd been testing the punch bowls of alcohol since then as well.

After convincing lee that the twins weren't going to hurt his precious Grease album Hermione tried to enter the bathroom she found it locked.

"All done," A voice called unlocking the door. The door swung open to reveal Lavender in a very short purple dress. "Oh it's you."

"Yes it is," Hermione said trying to push past Lavender but the girl in question grabbed her arm to stop her. "Excuse me!"

"I just thought that we needed to talk about the other night. Things got out of hand and I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you." Lavender smiled sweetly. "I mean you're getting all big and everything with the baby so you're going to be emotional to start with so I can't hold it against you."

"Forgive me!" Hermione shouted over the music drawing in some stares from onlookers. "You're the one that started causing trouble In the first place. Oh and of course I'm gaining weight you idiot, I'm pregnant. I'm assuming you actually listened in class enough to know what that means."

"I know perfectly well what that means," Lavender growled taking a step forward so she was inches away from Hermione. "You spread your legs for you boyfriend's brother and now you've got his horrid spawn wriggling around inside you."

Hermione didn't have time to think over Lavenders words before she raised her hand and slapped her across the face. Lavender fell back and hit her head of the door frame and cried out in pain.

"You bitch!" Lavender shouted as the music died. She shoved Hermione back pushing her into the wall and was about to raise her own fist when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away.

"Do that and you'll need a healer," A lanky ginger growled pulling the blonde away. Hermione glanced at the pair and released the man pulling Lavender away and towards the floo had a missing ear.

"You're alright babe?" Fred asked appearing from behind, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed a hand over her stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine, she barely touched me."

"The bitch was about to punch you!"

"I did slap her," Hermione defended.

"I'm sorry baby," Fred apologised kissing her neck. "We never meant to invite her; we forgot to take the plus one of Ron's invite." Fred snuggled his face into the croak of her neck inhaling her scent of strawberry shampoo from her hair.

"Its fine, I'm fine. This is about the babies; don't let that horrid girl spoil this evening. You and George have done a brilliant job."

"Yes we have, come on lets go tell everyone our news," Fred said kissing the crook of her neck again before pulling back.

Hermione quickly went to the loo as Fred waited patiently outside. When she returned to him he led her to the main room where most of the guests were. George was back at Angelina's side but Lavender was now missing as well as Ron.

"Oi!" Fred shouted silencing the crowd. "I know you all come here without much notice and we really appreciate that."

"Lazy gits should've been at work," George put in.

"Anyway, we did actually call you all here at a minutes' notice for a reason." Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to his side. "My lovely fiancé and I went to the doctors yesterday for our first scan. So not only is the lovely Hermione agreeing to marry me but she's also giving me two beautiful babies."

"Does that mean it's twins?" Charlie asked his father.

"Yes that's generally what two babies mean you git," George scoffed.

"Well done Hermione," Mrs. Weasley cried running forward and pulling the girl into a hug. "Two beautiful grand babies, Oh I'm so pleased for you."

"You know it generally takes two people to make a kid," Fred said as Hermione began getting congratulated by the crowd.

"Please," Katie laughed. "Your part in all this was over after a couple of seconds, Hermione's the one doing all the work."

"A few seconds!" Fred shouted "If that's all the action you're getting from Lee then I'm truly sorry Katie but Fred Weasley lasts much longer."

"Oh don't worry about me Fred, its poor Hermione I feel sorry for." Katie said sighing dramatically "All those hormones and she doesn't have anyone to satisfy her properly."

"She's well satisfied, Go ask her!"

Katie smirked at Fred before marching over to Hermione and pulling her from the crowd to talk in private.

"You do know that's what she wanted right?" George asked. Angelina was still at his side laughing.

"Oh sod off," Fred grumbled.

Later that night the party had died down a bit. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had already gone home and some of the others had work in the morning. The rest of the Weasleys and Harry were still there as well as Lee and Katie. Lee was still upset but he'd now taken to hugging the toaster, Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that one of the twins had slipped him a test product but she'd bring it up another day.

Hermione was standing in the kitchen with Charlie, Fred and Angelina when Ron and Lavender wandered in. Ron had his hand on the base of Lavenders back and her eyes were red raw from crying. Ron looked very angry and his mouth was set in a grim line.

"Herm... Hermione," Lavender mumbled gripping the glass tightly that she was holding.

"George kicked you two out," Fred stated taking a step forward.

"I know and I'll go in a minute but I really... I've talked to Ron and he thinks I need to apologise for what I've said. We're going to be family soon so I hope we can get on and at least put up with each other." Lavender said "I really am sorry Hermione, I was just having a bad couple of days and I took it out on you."

"Alright," Hermione said as the others looked round at her in shock. "I don't think we'll be friends but we are going to be family so maybe it'll be best if we just keep our feelings to ourselves."

"Are you bloody mad?" Fred asked gesturing wildly to the crazy blond woman stood in his kitchen. "She's mental, tell her to piss of and then me and Charlie will throw her out!"

"I've got to stop with all the stress Fred, it can't be good for the twins and I honestly don't have the energy for these petty arguments."

"Fine," Fred huffed "But if she says anything that upsets you then that's it."

"Agreed," Lavender said before Hermione could answer. She held the glass out to Hermione who casually took it. "It's just some white wine I got from the living room. I know you're pregnant but one couldn't hurt right?"

"Yeah... erm thanks," Hermione said flashing Lavender a fake smile.

Ron grabbed Lavenders hand and the pair disappeared into the hall where they floo'd back to Lavenders house. Hermione placed the glass of wine down on the bench. She knew it was fine to have a few drinks every now and then but she really didn't want to push her luck. She had never been that much of a big drinker to start with so it didn't really bother her.

"Was that our lovely sister-in-law I saw running from here?" George asked as he entered the kitchen with Lee and Charlie's fiancée Stacey. Lee was still hugging the toaster and wondered off into the corner of the room and flopped down onto the floor.

Fred nodded, "Yeah came to apologise."

"Why's Lee hugging the toaster?" Hermione asked changing the conversation. "You boys didn't give him anything did you?"

"Would we do that Hermione my dear?" George said grabbing the wine glass Hermione had put down and took a drink. "We're completely innocent."

Hermione snorted. Innocent was never a word she'd use to describe either of the twins. In true healer mode she walked over to lee and crouched down.

"Are you alright Lee?" Hermione asked placing a hand to his forehead.

"No!" Lee screeched clutching the toaster closer to his chest and breaking out into a fight of sobs. "Their trying to pinch my toast, it's my toast 'mione. I love her, she's mine... all mine. You can't let them take it, I can't live without it. She's my world, she's so beautiful. That shiny metal skin and blue lever, its mine!"

Everyone in the kitchen burst into a fit of laughter except Hermione and Lee, Hermione turned round to face them and raised an eye brow.

"God, you boys are funny," Stacey said standing next to George. "Charlie told me about your joke shop but I never thought of things like this being sold."

"Takes a genius to think up things like that, doesn't it Fred?"

"Sure does George, it sure does."

Hermione huffed and was about to go in search of Ginny and Harry but she was didn't get the chance.

Everything seemed to slow down. George's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Hermione's glass fell from his hand, smashing as it hit the floor. His body became rigid as he fell backwards, smashing his head against the tiled floor. Angelina's scream filled the house and everyone fell silent as George began to fit on the floor. His lips were almost blue and his face was so pale he looked like a ghost. His body continued to convulse as everyone stayed glued to their spot in shock. Blood leaked from the back of his head from the impact. Angelina's screams came to halt just as George's lifeless body came to a stop. His empty eyes stared at the ceiling unblinking, his chest was still, and then his heart stopped.

* * *

first, **DON'T PANIC!** the next chapter will be up tomorrow and if your really upset about this and think i've lost my mind then go on my author page and read my promise ok? if you don't want to spoil the next part then just hold yourself together and wait for the next chapter. It'll be up tomorrow night or faster depending on reviews. I want to give you guys a chance to read this first but if i get loads of reviews in the morning i might just give in and post it. I'm totally not begging for reviews or anything...lol

sorry for the cliff hanger though, i will try to make sure i limit myself with them but i kind of like them... lol sorry.


	10. Chapter 8B

Hey, everyone still with me? haven't lost any of you guys have i? Here's the next part as promised, i really want to say how grateful i am for all the reviews, i love reading them and all those lovely comments encourage me to write. So thank you. Also want to point out that i'm British (also a student nurse)so the first aid in this chapter might be different from country to country.

Thank you to my beta **ItsInMyBlood** for her amazing work, show her some love she's awesome.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_  
Fred Weasley: Anyone can speak Troll, All you have to do is point and grunt.

* * *

**Chapter 8 part 2**

No one moved. Hermione took over the situation and rushed forward to kneel at George's side. All the party members were crowded at the door taking in the shocking scene. Hermione crouched down and placed her cheek next to his mouth as her fingers searched for a pulse. There was nothing.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Hermione shouted as she tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. No one moved, even Fred stood in shock unable to speak as tears fell from his eyes. "Can anyone help me? Please!"

"I'll help," Harry called pushing his way through the crowd leaving a sobbing Ginny at the doorway. Harry crouched down on Georges other side and looked up for Hermione's instructions. "What do I do?"

"We'll do a cycle each," Hermione said moving her mouth to hover over Georges. "Just watch me."

Hermione gave George two rescue breaths before she leaned up over him and started compressions on his chest. She did two cycles the first time before letting Harry take over. Harry did everything Hermione asked and they both took it in turns giving two rescue breaths between each set of thirty compressions.

Time seemed to drag by as Hermione and Harry counted their compression's, Harry was about ready to give up as his arms began to hurt but Hermione started doing more cycles to make it easier. She wasn't going to stop until he started breathing.

"I'm going to check," Hermione said taking her hands from George's chest. She leaned forward and placed her check to hover over George's mouth as her eyes watched his chest. She felt like bursting into a song and dance when George's chest rose on its own. "He's breathing."

"Oh god George," Ginny cried rushing to sit by his feet. "You're amazing Hermione, honestly amazing."

"His breathings really slow though, has anyone floo'd St. Mungos?"

"Yeah Percy went."

"There's something wrong still..." Hermione glanced at the broken glass at her side. She pulled her wand from her pocket and muttered a spell pointing it at the wine spilt on the floor. The wine went a bright gold colour before turning blue. "Poison, damn it! Fred have you got any vixel potion in the shop?" She waited for an answer but it never came. "Fred! You brother needs you, go get me some vixel potion please."

Fred never replied but walked over to a kitchen cupboard and pulled out a purple vial and passed it to Hermione.

Hermione carefully undid the lid and tilted into down Georges throat while Harry used his wand to make George swallow. A few minutes later Georges breathing increased and his blue lips turned to a normal colour, but blood was still leaking from the back of his head so Hermione ripped a towel in half and pressed it against the open wound to slow the blood flow.

The minutes passed by in silence as everyone stood at the doorway watching. Everyone was focused on George and his steady breathing. Angelina was sobbing into Fred's chest; he'd wrapped his arms around her but hadn't spoken a word or made any eye contact.

A couple of minutes later Percy came running out of the floo closely followed by two medi-witches. They both recognized Hermione and fell to her side as Harry and Ginny moved out the way.

"He's had ten minutes of CPR before I managed to get a pulse, he's banged his head pretty bad but I'm more concerned about his breathing." Hermione informed the medi-witches. "I found rat poison in his drink so I gave him some vixel potion to open his airways but his breathing's still going really slow."

The older medi-witch grabbed Hermione hand on George's chest and gave it a squeeze. "You've done really well sweetheart, we'll do everything we can for your fiancé ok?"

"Br...brother, this is Fred's twin George. You'll get a medi-wizard to give him a blood transfusion right? If the poison gets into his heart..."

"We'll do that straight away I promise, we're going to apparate him to the hospital, we'll find you in the waiting room with his family and let you know what's going on alright?" The kind witch smiled as the other witch put George in a full body bind and replaced the hand Hermione had against Georges head with her own. "Hermione will you show the immediate family to the waiting room alright? Someone will find you when we know more."

Both medi-witches sat either side of George and apparated away.

"Come on guys," Hermione said grabbing Ginny's hand and leading them to the floo.

~#~#~#~

All the Weasley's were sitting in the waiting room for an hour before they got word that George had been stabilized. Harry had floo'd from the hospital to the burrow to get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

As soon as they'd gotten the news that George was alright everyone had rushed over to thank Hermione who was then handed around the room as everyone thanked her for saving Georges life, apart from Fred. He didn't even move when he heard the news and hadn't even spoken to Hermione.

"You saved my husband," Angelina cried hugging Hermione. "I'll never be able to thank you for that."

"I saved my brother, I really care about George and I would have done anything to save him," Hermione replied hugging her back. "They'll probably let you guys visit him now, it takes about an hour for the blood transfusion to work and then they wake him up."

Angelina nodded and walked out to find a Medi-witch with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley following. Charlie and Bill grabbed a hold of Fred, lifted him up and followed after their parents with Percy and Ginny trailing behind.

"Hey," Harry muttered moving across the now empty waiting room to sit next to Hermione. "You did amazing today, I'm so proud of you."

"I think Fred hates me," Hermione whispered.

"Of course he doesn't he's just in shock."

"It was meant to be me!" Hermione shouted standing up. "Don't you get it Harry? The only reason this happened to George was because he drank from my glass. He was poisoned and it was meant to be me lying on that floor not George and that's what's pissing Fred off. I should have died today not George."

"Fred would never want that, you're carrying his kids. Hermione he'd never want anything happen to you, he cares too much."

Harry's calm and soothing voice wasn't helping Hermione one bit. She was emotional, tired and pregnant and she was taking it out on Harry.

"He's being forced to marry me! The only reason he hasn't gone running and screaming is because of the law, the only reason he isn't complaining is because I'm pregnant. What would everyone say if he ran out on his pregnant fiancé? He's doing this to save face, he's angry because this was his way out today and I escaped it by getting his brother killed."

"Your mental 'Mione, You honest think he's upset that your still alive? He might be a big barmy at times but he's never been homicidal. George is alive and Fred's just upset that someone tried to hurt his brother, hurt his future WIFE." Harry reasoned his voice raising. "I get you're upset Hermione and emotions are all over the place but this is just mental. I've always been there for you, I even risked my friendship with Ron to side with you but this is mental."

"You don't get it," Hermione cried. "You and Ginny love each other; try imagining marrying someone who doesn't love you, someone that's being forced to marry you."

"You love him, that's why you're so upset."

"Shut up Harry," Hermione shouted. She stormed out the room and to the floo where she floo'd back to the burrow. She ran to the room she shared with Ginny where she thought over the day. Everything ran through her mind, the party, George collapsing, and the fact that she really was in love with Fred Weasley. She cried herself to sleep.

~#~#~#~

The bed dipping down woke Hermione as she lay on top of the covers. She opened her eyes to find Fred sitting on the edge of the bed watching her. His eyes were red raw and his tears were running down his cheek as he continued to cry silent tears.

"Fred," Hermione observed sitting up. "You should be with George."

"You left," Fred said dryly.

"I just... I couldn't..."

"I love you," Fred interrupted crawling over to her. "I love you so fucking much it scares me, it's happened so quickly that I'm not sure it's real." He cupped her cheek as his continued. "The thought of you being hurt kills me, When I saw George drop I felt guilty. I felt guilty because the first thought I had was 'thank god it wasn't Hermione'. Even for the tiniest second I was glad it had been my twin and that makes me feel sick."

"I thought you hated me," Hermione said sobbing "I thought that was why you ignored me, and that would kill me because... I think..."

"Think what babe? Tell me."

"I think I love you too, it hurts to be away from you. I miss you so much and the image of just George lying on the floor kills me."

"I'm a horrible person, I wanted my twin..."

"Stop it Fred," Hermione interrupted wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you hate George? Do you want him dead?"

"God no, I'd do anything for him."

"There you go then, it was just your subconscious. I know you love George." Hermione explained giving his lips a gentle kiss.

"I love you too," Fred smiled then kissed her more deeply. "So fucking much it hurts."

"Let me show you," Hermione whispered kissing his neck as her hands trailed down his chest over his shirt. She got to the edge of his shirt and cupped him through his jeans taking Fred by surprise. Hermione started massaging him through the jeans feeling him grow harder the more she pressed. "Let me show you how much I love you, please."

"You don't need to do anything baby, I believe you," Fred replied holding back a groan.

"I want to," Hermione replied. She carefully dropped to her knees in front of Fred. Hermione nervously bit her lip as she reached for the button on his jeans and undid it. She pulled down the zip and placed a hand on either side of his jeans making sure to hold the boxers as well and pulled.

Fred couldn't stop staring at her. She was completely mental. Here he was declaring his love for her and the first thing she wants to do is blow him off. His mind was still in too much shock to refuse her, she was pregnant after all and she shouldn't be the one on her knees. When he felt her tugging on his jeans, he lifted his hips and wiggled them a bit to help her drag them down. He watched her look down at him and licks her lips which only caused his cock to jerk.

"You don't have to do this babe," Fred offered.

"Shut up Fred," Hermione scolded then reached forward to wrap her right hand round his penis. She ran her thumb over the tip of his penis to gather the pre cum and spread it down his length. She then began to jerk her hand up and down several times before she finally leaned forward to lick his tip. "Mmm" Hermione mumbled taking in his taste.

"Fuck," Fred muttered as his hips jerked forward thrusting himself in her hands. She chuckled at him before leaning forward again to wrap her lips around the head. She'd only done this once before and it had been the last because Ron hadn't shouted her name when he'd finished. Hermione had spent the rest of the day crying about it.

Hermione sucked him hard and drew her lips further down his penis. She used one hand to stroke the part she couldn't take and the other one to cup and roll his balls. She got three quarters of the way down before she felt a slight gagging sensation and knew she had hit her limit so she started pulling back and then going as far as she could back down again. When she found a rhythm she glanced up to watch Fred. His eyes were glued to her and he was withering under had touch. His right hand reached forward to cup her head lightly to stroke her hair.

"I'm so close baby," Fred groaned as his hips started thrusting in time with her mouth. He tried to withdraw from her mouth but she had a firm grip on him and started pressing harder on his balls. Hermione then started humming around his cock which finally pushed Fred over the edge. He finally came screaming her name and thrusting his hips forward into her mouth.

Hermione swallowed every last drop before pulling back. She placed a gentle kiss to the head of his penis before pulling his boxes and jeans up as Fred flopped back onto the bed puffing and panting.

"Christ, you're amazing I don't... I've never... fuck," Fred panted.

"So you enjoyed it?" Hermione asked lying down next to him.

"Amazing," Fred muttering rolling onto his and pulling her towards him. He placed a hand on her abdomen, gently rubbing as he placed kissed along her neck. "I love you; I didn't say it for a blow job you know."

"I know I just wanted too," Hermione shrugged.

"Well if these are pregnancy hormones then I'm going to have to keep you knocked up throughout our marriage. I'm sure we can beat seven kids, I mean we've only got five left to go after these two."

"Hmm you can carry the rest then," Hermione giggled.

"Going to let me return the favour?" Fred asked moving his kisses down toward her cleavage. "I've missed the girls and I'm sure they've missed me."

"The girls?" Hermione snorted pushing Fred off her. "You can thank me later; we should be getting back to the hospital."

"Maybe we should ask the girls, they seem eager to see me," Fred said noticing her hardened nipples through her party dress.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Hermione laughed walking towards the floo. "If you're too tired then just stay here, I'm sure I can sort the _girls_ out later by myself."

"Git," Fred muttered standing up and walking over to the floo and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You've just sucked the energy out of my baby, pun intended."

Hermione grabbed a handful of powder and floo'd to the hospital. She was still allowed to apparate for another month until it was deemed unsafe for pregnancy but she tried to floo when she could. It was the safer mode of transport for a pregnant witch and having twins made Hermione even more wary about her safety.

"Thank god," Harry exclaimed the moment they both appeared in the floo at St. Mungo's. "George has been asking for you for ages, we were just about to send a search party out for you."

Ginny, Percy and Charlie were all stood behind Harry nodding in agreement. Apparently Harry had already forgiven Hermione for her moments of madness.

"I'll wait in the waiting area, go see your brother," Hermione told Fred kissing his check. "Give him my love."

"I think Harry's confused you," Percy said stepping forward "George has been asking..."

"You mean complaining," Charlie Interrupted. "Asking is putting it nicely, he's been demanding for her ever since he woke up. I feel sorry for Ang to be honest, imagine marrying that. Could be worse though, she could have married his twin instead."

"Stupid git," Fred muttered as Charlie winked at Hermione.

"Hold on, George has been asking for me?" Hermione asked.

"Demanding," Charlie corrected. "Yeah and you better hurry up and go see him before the Medi-witches kick him out."

"Oh erm..." Hermione said glancing at Fred.

"Come on," Fred chuckled grabbing Hermione's hand and tugging her along. Fred led Hermione along the corridor until they came to a small single room with laughter coming from inside. If you couldn't tell from all the laughter it was George's room it was very obvious from all the ginger headed people crowded inside.

"Oh Hermione dear, Come on everyone out," Mrs. Weasley ordered pulling her husband with her. "I can never thank you enough for saving my son dear, I owe you so much but I'll let you have some time in private with him first."

Mrs. Weasley kissed Hermione on the check and then dragged the rest of her children except Fred out the room. Angelina gave George a quick kiss before leaving then the room, she made sure to hug Hermione on the way out.

George looked loads better than when Hermione had last seen him. He was still a bit pale but he looked much healthier than last time. He was wearing a white and blue hospital gown which he'd obviously been forced to wear, he had a look of disgust every time he glanced down. The back of his head was bandaged and there was a tube fixed to his arm giving him blood, he had lost a lot while Hermione was trying to restart his heart.

"Hey," George smiled weakly.

"Hey," Hermione smiled back.

"Glad to see you looking better George, I'll go check on Mum and then grab you some food 'mione, you must be starving."

"Thank you," Hermione said kissing Fred on the cheek. "We won't be long."

Fred nodded at them both, Kissed Hermione again and then went in search of food shutting the door behind him.

"Going to just stand there or are you going to come give me a hug?" George asked. Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer. She burst into tears and ran across the room throwing herself into Georges waiting arms. He held her as she sobbed and before long she was lying on the bed next to him snuggled into his side. "You alright? Did they check you over?"

"I'm fine, nothing happened to me," Hermione sobbed as George wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm glad you're alright, you really scared me."

"Thank you for saving me," George whispered kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"Don't thank me; you never have to thank me. You're my brother, you've been there for me and tonight I was there for you. It's how it's meant to be."

"This means I'm your favourite you know," George informed her with a chuckle. "Can't go saving my life with a magic snog then choose Charlie as the favourite."

"Harry helped, so technically the magic _snog_was also from Harry," Hermione laughed. "But if it makes you feel better, you are my favourite brother, apart from Harry of course."

"Harry doesn't count," George muttered. "So this'll make me the favourite uncle as well."

"Yes, don't tell Charlie, I'd hate to see a dragon tamer cry," Hermione said. "Are you alright George? You're sweating, the potions not wearing off is it?"

"I need to tell you something but it's... I really don't want to," George said pulling Hermione closer into his side.

"Just tell me, please."

"It was your wine; did you drink any of it?" George asked glancing nervously down at her stomach.

"No I didn't I...How did you know it was the drink? Did someone explain?"

"Yeah," George nodded, "Medi-wizard said it was the drink, you know what was in that drink right 'Mione?"

"Yes I did a spell, it was rat poison."

"No it wasn't, it was abortion potion. The medi-witch said they have similar properties so the spell would have shown the same thing." George said stroking Hermione's hair as his own tears shone "Someone tried to get you to abort the babies."

* * *

**Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews, 218 for just 10 chapters is crazy lol. Here's a little Christmas present, merry Christmas everyone!

Thank you to my beta **ItsInMyBlood** for her amazing work, show her some love, she's awesome.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.

_Harry: Who are you talking about?  
Ron: Romilda, of course. Romilda Vane.  
Harry: Okay, very funny.  
Ron Weasley: *throws the box of chocolate at Harry*  
Harry: What was that for?  
Ron: It's no joke! I'm in love with her!  
_

_Half blood prince._

* * *

Chapter 9

It made Hermione feel sick to her stomach. The thought that someone would try to poison her. To kill her babies, the innocent lives within her. Who the hell would do such a thing?

During the chaos of trying to save George nobody had even thought about who had actually tried to poison her. It was obvious really. Lavender had been taunting her for weeks; she'd even given her the glass of wine which had held the poison. Lavender had tried to kill her children and had ended up hurting George instead. One thing was for sure, Hermione was going to get revenge. That bitch wasn't going to know what hit her.

"It's alright; you didn't drink any of it. The babies are safe," George reassured her planting a kiss at the top of her head. "Whoever did this is going to pay, no one tries to poison my wife in-law and gets away with it."

Hermione chose to overlook the fact that George had called her his wife in-law, she had other things to focus on at the moment. "It was Lavender. You drank from the cup that Lavender gave me."

"Fucking bitch," George muttered "Fred's going to flip when he finds outs, you know that right? He's been pretty calm when you've been getting to know him but he's pretty possessive when it comes to his family."

"It's really late, waiting till the morning wouldn't hurt right?"

"Sure. There's Auror's coming first thing in the morning anyways. I'll explain the situation and that'll give you time to tell him. Just a suggestion, make sure he's sitting down and don't spend the night at the burrow if she's there. If he finds this out and realises you'd spent the night under the same roof as her he'll probably have a break down."

"You're starting to scare me George."

"Someone tried to kill his babies and hurt his fiancé, of course he's going to be upset. I'm practically their second father and I'm upset about all this."

"You're what?" Hermione asked leaning away from his hug to look at his eyes. Neither noticed the door opening. "Care to explain how you're the second father; last time I checked it was only Fred there that night."

"Hey it's not my fault you get us mixed up," George shrugged "Why don't you do a DNA test to prove I'm not the dad?"

"You git you know it'll match, you and Fred have the same DNA," Hermione said hitting his arm.

"Ouch, got an abusive wife here Freddie, sure you don't want a divorce?" George said glancing at his twin standing in the doorway.

"I think I'll have to make her my wife first," Fred smiled "Haven't walked in on some dirty little secret have I?"

"Oh yes, 'Mione and I have been having it off since you got her pregnant. Apparently it was only one kid before we started," George said grinning at his brother.

"That good we split the cell?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at George.

Fred snorted glancing between the two. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better Georgy."

"Lots better, I recon you and your lovely wife…"

"Fiancé," Fred corrected interrupting George.

"Yes fiancé, anyway I recon you and your lovely pregnant fiancé should head home and grab some sleep before she ends up sharing my bed."

"Don't think Ang would be too pleased about that," Fred agreed.

"Please," Angelina called entering the room. "If she can put up with him she can stay and give me a break. I've heard nothing but bad jokes since he woke up."

"I love you too dear," George smiled then leaned over to kiss Hermione's cheek. "Alright Freddie, get my kids home, fed, and rested before Hermione passes out."

"Just because you could be their father based on DNA doesn't mean you are," Hermione complained getting up from the bed. "Good luck Angelina."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need it," Angelina agreed moving to George's side.

"See you George," Fred and Hermione both called before leaving the room.

"I'm glad you and George get on, I was pretty worried about it to be honest," Fred said walking down the corridor with Hermione.

"I've always thought of Harry as my brother but I think George feels like that too. Maybe a big brother, someone who keeps an eye on me," Hermione explained grabbing Fred's hand and entwining their fingers. "Does it bother you?"

"No, it's nice to see you both get along. George feels a bit protective of you to be honest. He's always been keeping me in check."

"Really?"

"You're kidding right? He's been sending me letters ever day of his honeymoon asking about you and the baby. Making sure you're not being over worked, you're eating and sleeping. Honestly he's worse than mum some times. We're never going to be able to get rid of him when the twins get here."

Hermione just laughed in response as they headed to the floo. None of the Weasley's were in sight so she assumed they'd headed home for the night. Hermione was grateful, she really was exhausted. "Can I stay at yours tonight?"

"You don't have to ask that baby, you're always welcome. Besides I've been to get you some food at the shop, wouldn't want you three getting hungry."

Fred kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling her into the floo.

~#~#~#~

Hermione was having a wonderful dream about Fred's skilled hands when a loud noise woke her. Fred was snoring behind her, burrowing his face into her hair while his hand cradled her stomach. She'd almost convinced herself that it had been a noise in her dream when she heard the sound again.

Hermione struggled out of Fred's grip and stood up, tugging the edge of Fred's shirt that she was wearing. She'd really have to remember to leave clothes there but to be honest she didn't mind sleeping in his shirts. They smelt just like him and they were perfect for her pregnant stomach.

Grabbing her wand from the table she slowly crept to the kitchen. There was rubbish everywhere, they hadn't had time to clean up after the party and they were both so tired when they got to the flat they headed straight to bed and ate in there.

She'd just been about to fire a spell when she saw a figure move behind her in the sitting room. Just as she raised her wand to aim she recognised him. Lee was stood in the corner of the living room clutching the toaster mumbling to it. He didn't even look up to meet her eyes but was focused on the appliance in his arms, the twin's toaster in fact.

"Lee?" Hermione called stepping forward but Lee moved away and bumped into the wall.

"It's my toaster, you can't have it. No, no, no," Lee mumbled before planting a kiss on the toaster.

"Erm… Lee… Why don't we get you home? I'm sure Katie's missing you right?"

"No!" Lee shouted dropping the toaster and racing over to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his head into her cleavage. "I love you, you're mine, no one else's."

"Lee!" Hermione shouted trying to push him off. "Honestly Lee, get off."

"Oi!" Fred shouted wondering into the living room wearing only boxes. "What do you think you're doing Lee?"

"See Lee, it's Fred. He's your friend, he'll help you get home," Hermione tried to convince him but he clung onto her.

"No, no your mine only mine," Lee mumbled burying his head between her breasts through the shirt. "Mine, mine, mine."

"Come on lee," Fred said harshly pulling him off Hermione. He held Lee by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards the floo. Fred grabbed some powder and shouted Lees house making the boy disappear. He then marched back over to Hermione looking very angry.

"Fred?" Hermione asked cupping his check. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing. "Are you alright?"

"After everything that's happened today, you still go wandering off in the middle of the night when you hear a noise. It could have been anyone, someone could have hurt you," Fred replied gritting his teeth. He stepped forward to bury his face in her neck as his hand wandered over the top of her shirt. His fingers opened one of the buttons of his shirt between her breasts and he slipped his hand inside. "Mmmm, no bra."

Fred's hand skimmed over her breasts rubbing gently against them but quickly stopped when he heard a squeak escape Hermione.

She did want Fred, recently she seemed to always want him but she was fuming. He was turning into a Neanderthal and that wasn't something she would put up with. After all she had gone around the country with Harry Potter trying to kill Voldemort.

"They're sore," Hermione lied.

"Hmm shame," Fred said kissing her neck and withdrawing his hand. "We'll talk about this in the morning but let's get some sleep."

Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and led her back towards the bedroom. He still seemed upset and angry about what had happened. To be honest it confused Hermione immensely, he'd always seemed easy going.

He'd tried to hold Hermione's hand but she'd shake him off. She was a little angry with him. "Don't Fred."

"I'm sorry baby it was just a shock that's all, waking up with you gone and shouting in the sitting room," Fred admitted "Then walking in on another man touching you…"

"I'm sorry Fred, I should have woken you but Lee didn't mean any harm," Hermione apologised climbing into bed.

"It's a good job it was mine and George's fault for Lee being like that or else I would have killed him," Fred said climbing into bed with Hermione, he snuggled in behind her frame, resting his hand on her stomach. "He had his hands all over you, the git. Ugh, I'm going to kill him in the morning, touching my fiancé," Fred kissed her cheek "I love you."

"I love you too Fred. Only you."

~#~#~#~

"I think we need to talk Fred," Hermione announced the next morning as they both lay snuggled up in bed. They'd been awake an hour already just listening to the peace of the morning. Hermione was trying to work up the courage to talk to Fred.

"Alright. I'm really sorry about last night 'Mione. It's just seeing him all over you really pissed me off, I've never felt like that before, especially towards Lee," Fred explained snuggling closer to Hermione and pressing a kiss against her neck. "You forgive me right?"

"Oh I didn't mean that but yes Fred I forgive your little macho man episode. I know you're protective of me and the twins but you need to trust me a bit. I can handle myself, I helped Harry defeat Voldemort," Hermione leaned back and grabbed the hand resting on her stomach, entwining their fingers. She could feel his morning arousal pressed against her ass and wiggled slightly trying to make it seem like a mistake. "I need to tell you something but you have to promise to stay calm."

Fred froze behind her "What is it?"

"Keep in mind that we're fine, me and the babies are fine alright?"

"Your scaring me baby, tell me," Fred said moving their entwined hands under Hermione's shirt, skimming over her knickers to rest against her stomach.

"You remember George had problems breathing yesterday after I got his heart beating again right?"

"Yes."

"Well it was because of the poison in his glass, someone put it there but that wasn't George's glass. He drank it for me because it was white wine and I don't want to drink with the babies."

"Someone tried to poison you? What was in the glass?"

"Well I didn't realise what was in the glass because of George's reaction but it turns out he's allergic to one of the ingredients. Someone put abortion potion in my glass, the glass I got from…"

"Who?" Fred growled in her ear. "Tell me."

"Lavender."

"Fucking bitch!" Fred shouted releasing Hermione's hand to try and get up but she clung onto him and pushed her ass back to rub against his still present erection. "Damn it 'Mione don't, not now babe."

"George is going to tell the Auror's, there's nothing we can do, we're safe here," Hermione said rubbing him still. "Please Fred, you promised to help me out when I need you and I… Mmm need you."

"Don't do this, you know I can't resist. I need to go kill my future sister in-law and you rubbing your amazing arse against me isn't helping. Please baby, she tried to kill my babies, I'm going to snap her fucking neck."

"Mmm after," Hermione panted grabbing Fred's left and hand and placing it on her panties. "Please."

"Damn you're soaking," Fred muttered pressing his hand against her. "Fuck you really do want me. I know you're playing me though, we can do this later."

"Please," Hermione begged grabbing his other hand and placing it under her shirt and on her breasts. "Don't reject me, I want you."

"I thought they were sore?"

"You pissed me off, so I lied."

It had been the best plan Hermione had been able to come up with, seduce Fred until he calmed down. The more she teased though the more she wanted him. The baby hormones were really affecting her and she felt like a floosy. She'd seen Charlie coming out of the shower at the burrow only last week with a towel round his waist and she couldn't help but stare.

"Mmm sneaky little witch" Fred muttered squeezing her breasts; they felt bigger every time he managed to get his hands on them. They were his favourite; he'd always been a boob man while George had been fascinated with legs. "You knew the girls missed me and you lied and kept us apart, not very nice."

"Oh you're very much invited to visit the girls today," Hermione giggled pushing her ass back harder against him, causing Fred to grunt.

"Babe you want to wait till the wedding right?" Fred asked as he continued to rub her through her panties. He slipped his hand inside and immediately thrust to fingers inside her.

"I did want to wait, I wanted to make it special but I'm just so frustrated and…"

"Don't worry it will be," Fred promised.

"Mmm," Hermione responded.

Fred withdrew his fingers from her and brought them to his lips to taste. "Fred!"

"Sorry babe but I've been dying to taste you for ages. Very nice if I do say so myself."

"Git. You're disgusting!"

"Wasn't disgusting yesterday when you were on your knees for me, that was hot. Naughty girl," Fred muttered wrapping his arms around her.

"Please Fred," Hermione complained grabbing his hand and trying to put it back in her panties to ease her ache.

"I'm sorry baby I can't do it, I can't sit here while that bitch is still breathing. I'm going to kill her, then I'll come back and help you out," Fred explained kissing her neck. "I need to sort this out first."

"Please Fred," Hermione whimpered. "You can't tease me then just leave me here! What Lavender did was horrible, disgusting, and evil but it's over now. Let the Auror's sort it."

"This is not over Hermione. Not by a long shot."

"Fred just leave it alone. Please. For our sakes." Hermione ran a hand over her stomach for emphasis.

He lifted her shirt to place a kiss on her stomach before jumping up to get dressed. "I love you Hermione and I'll be back soon. I promise I'll make it up to you for the rest of the morning, but I need to have this out with her. I'll be back soon, stay here and take care of my sons. Daddy will be back soon."

"Fred," Hermione complained sitting up, her eyes drifted down as he began to pull fresh boxers on but she quickly lifted her eyes trying to focus. It was too late though because from the smirk on Fred's face he had obviously caught her. "Please don't do this, I don't want you getting into trouble, let the Auror's sort it, please."

"I won't hurt her, I promise. I just want to have a chat. I'll be back soon then so we can finish what we started."

"Whatever, go get arrested, I don't care. I'll just run of with Percy while you're in Azkaban for the next twenty years."

"Percy?"

"He's got a nice bum."

"Excuse me?" Fred asked pulling his shirt on. "You're joking right? Of course you are. You'd never go for someone like him."

"Well I'll write to you in prison and let you know."

Fred never replied. He couldn't get over Hermione's comment on Percy. He'd been told from friends that pregnancy hormones sent women crazy but Percy? That was mental. She was definitely going crazy if she was getting hot under the collar for Percy, ugh.

Fred kissed Hermione goodbye and jumped into the floo to go to the burrow. Some psychotic bitch had tried to abort his babies. She was going to pay.

"Oh, Fred!" Molly called the second Fred appeared in the floor. "Everyone's here, George is at the hospital with Angelina still but he should be coming home soon. I was calling everybody here to celebrate everything turning out so well."

"Are Ron and Lavender here?" Fred asked stepping out of the floo.

"Yes they're just in the kitchen, I know she's not meant to be here but… is everything alright Fred?"

Fred didn't answer; he strode straight past his mother and entered the kitchen. Everyone was crowded round the table happily chatting. Even Percy and Arthur had managed to get the day off work.

"Lavender!" Fred shouted marching straight over to the blonde girl who was crowded over a wedding magazine with Ginny. He didn't pause as his hand found her neck and he slammed her back into a wall. "Going to tell the family what you did or shall I?"

"Fred!" Arthur scolded racing up to his son.

"What hell are you doing?" Ron shouted trying to pull Fred of his girlfriend but he wouldn't budge.

"Anyone know what really happened last night?" Fred asked scanning around the room. "Anyone have any idea what almost happened?" after a long pause and no reply Fred continue. "This bitch slipped an abortion potion into a drink then offered it to Hermione. If it hadn't of been for George then Hermione would have been the one laying up in hospital with an empty stomach. Going to defend your precious girlfriend now Ron?"

"She never did that, you're being stupid," Ron scoffed.

"Lavender?" Charlie asked stepping forward next to Fred. "Did you put something in Hermione's drink?"

"No!" Lavender croaked tugging at Fred's hand until he loosened it. "I never did that, I just gave Hermione the drink. Someone asked me to give it to her; they said she asked for it."

"Who?"

"What the fuck are you listening to her for?" Fred growled at Charlie. "She's a lying bitch."

"Fred!" Molly called "You don't use that language."

"I swear it's true but I…" Lavender stuttered, "I erm… I can't remember who, Ron had just popped to the bathroom after we got back and then the next thing I know someone had asked me to give Hermione the drink."

"Someone modified her memory," Ron observed finally managing to pull Fred off. "Now back off and leave her alone."

"She stays away from Hermione," Fred demanded stepping towards Ron. "You both stay away from her and when these babies come I don't want either of you in their lives. You're dead to me if you believe her over your family."

"Fine by me."

Something seemed to explode in Fred. All the tension, stress and fear for his family became too much and before he knew it he swung his fist back and slammed it into the side of Ron's face. Ron stumbled back from the force but luckily Percy caught him before he hit his head against the wall.

"What the hell?" Ron shouted wiping the blood from his noise. "Go to hell Fred."

"You go anywhere near Hermione or those babies and I'll kill you. Then right after that I'll kill this psychotic bitch you're marrying."

"Fine," Ron grunted shoving Percy off him. "I don't give a damn about her or those bastard kids she's carrying."

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Before Ron got the chance to reply both Fred and Charlie launched themselves at him. No one seemed to notice the satisfied smirk on Lavenders face as the rest of the Weasley's and Harry tried to separate the three fighting brothers.

* * *

I've got two other stories that i'd love for you all to check out.

**Mother Nature** - Hermione needs to have a baby to save her from a deadly curse. With only a year left to survive who will she turn to for help? Fred/Hermione/George fic, rated M.

**Acting normal** - Hermione is attacked and raped the summer before goblet of fire starts, Friendships develop and change future events. Fred/Hermione pairing, Draco/Hermione friendship.

Please review and check out my new fics!

Have a great Christmas guys!


	12. Chapter 10

Nearly 250 reviews! thats amazing thank you everyone.

Thank you to my beta **ItsInMyBlood** for her amazing work, show her some love, she's awesome.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"You're joking?" Hermione asked leaning forward to grab some popcorn from the middle of the bed.

It had been a couple of days since the incident at the party and only a few days were left until Christmas. Fred had been really protective with Hermione and begged her to stay with him until things calmed down. She knew the real reason was that he was scared of her going to the burrow with Lavender and Ron there.

Fred hadn't told her what had happened in the kitchen so when he'd gone off to the suppliers for the shop both George and Charlie had popped by. The three of them had then grabbed some popcorn and the boys jumped onto the bed with Hermione, lying on either side of her. Apparently George was very keen to know what his twin had been up to as well.

"Yeah, so then Ron dragged Lavender out of the kitchen and we're all standing around the kitchen like idiots trying to decide what to do." Charlie explained "I mean it's a hard choice, choosing between the witch that hits me all the time then blames it on hormones or the blonde bimbo that hates everyone. What's a guy to do?"

"You made the right choice," George said nudging Hermione "I would have taken Lavender's side too."

"Gits," Hermione muttered. "No one has to choose sides, Ron and Fred will sort this out. They have to. It's nearly Christmas."

"You're sure about that?" George asked. "Fred's pretty hard headed, he wouldn't even tell me what happened. I think he's more annoyed that Ron doesn't believe him than about the auror's dropping the case."

"Yeah he was pretty angry about that," Hermione agreed.

"Dad had to stop him from marching into the ministry and confronting Kingsley about it. Can't believe they dropped it though. It nearly killed you George, how can they let that go?"

"No evidence," George shrugged. "They can't prove it was Lavender because there were too many people at the party. At least our nephews are alright."

George placed his hand on Hermione's stomach rubbing it slightly.

"It could be girls," Hermione muttered pulling Charlie's hand to join George's on her stomach and placing her own on top. "Can't believe that I'm fourteen weeks already, it seems like yesterday when that grumpy man told me I was pregnant."

"Yeah," George laughed. "Then you passed out, that was brilliant. That's one to tell the kids when their older. Mommy loved you so much she passed out and Uncle Charlie had to carry her up the stairs."

"Yeah then mommy beat Uncle Charlie with a pillow and threatened him," Charlie added. "God your stomach's growing by the day, its loads bigger than I last saw it at the party."

"Oi!" George said moving his hand from Hermione's stomach to slap Charlie's head. "You don't go round calling pregnant women fat, you've got to ease them into the news. Like this. Hermione you look wonderful and you're really health."

"You're still calling me fat!" Hermione yelled pushing George off the bed. "I definitely went for the right twin. I feel sorry for Ang when she gets pregnant."

"Ang is a very lucky lady 'Mione."

"Shut up," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I'm bored and most the shops are shut, any ideas?"

"Want to make out?" George suggested jumping back on the bed. "Don't worry I'll get rid of Charlie."

"Stop being creepy George, it would be like kissing my brother."

"How do you work that one out?" Charlie asked eyeing George curiously. "You're shagging his twin and their identical so…"

"George and Fred are completely different people. I'm in love with Fred, not George."

"Thanks, I was going to let you help me with the Christmas tree but you can sod off now. I'll get Ang to help after work."

"I love you too George but as a brother, nothing creepy," Hermione explained kissing Georges cheek. "I love you too Charlie."

"How come I always seem to find you in bed with one of my brothers?" Fred asked pushing open the bedroom door. "Now you're in bed with two of my brothers. I'm going to have to start locking you in this room."

"Ang is at work and Lee's fine in the shop. Got bored so we came up here to entertain your fiancé," George explained.

When George had finally returned home to the flat things had been a bit awkward at first. Hermione and Fred were moving into the new flat above the joke shop they were currently getting refurbished. George and Angelina were going to live in the current flat but until Fred and Hermione's wedding that meant they were all living together. Technically Hermione was meant to be living at the burrow but hadn't been home in over a week.

~#~#~#~

"Merry Christmas baby," Fred whispered in Hermione's ear before flipping her onto her back, he pulled the blanket off her and moved her silk night dress up to reveal her black lacy knickers and small baby bump.

"Fred," Hermione groaned waking up. "What are you doing?"

"It's the boys first Christmas, shush," Fred said moving his lips down to kiss her stomach. "Merry Christmas lads, even though mommy's grumpy. She's just hormonal so we'll let that slide. You'll get used to that, woman are always in a mood because of PMS so…"

"Finish that sentence and those hormones will kill you."

"See lads, when you both get here we're going to have to stick together. Women are mental but we still love your mum, she can be nice sometimes."

"I'm really going to hurt you," Hermione warned. "And if they're girls I'm sure they're both very offended."

Fred smirked at her before kissing his way up her body till he got her lips. His hand was slowly working its way up her night dress towards his favourite part of her body when the door burst open.

"Come on kids let's keep things PG for Christmas. Wouldn't want Santa getting upset and taking all his presents back," George called glancing at the pair on the bed. "Oh, and Hermione, Fantastic legs."

"Git! He'sobsessed with your legs," Fred muttered pulling the blanket back over Hermione's legs. "Come on we better get up, he's serious about Christmas and he will be back if we don't get up."

Hermione pulled on a silk dressing gown she'd brought over from the burrow and Fred pulled on some jogging bottoms over his boxers. He didn't bother with a shirt and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her into the living room where an excited George and a tired Angelina were.

"Merry Christmas," Angelina greeted hugging Hermione then Fred.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione smiled before pulling an also shirtless George in for a hug. "Seeing as it's Christmas, you're making breakfast right?"

"Hmm… I suppose I should, full English anyone?" George smirked releasing Hermione to kiss Angelina's cheek. The three of them all called a collection of 'yes' and then placed their orders.

"So babe," Fred said appearing from the kitchen with his twin who was now in a 'kiss the chef' apron. "Georgy and I here put our heads together for your Christmas present."

Fred had a handful of presents and placed them on Hermione's lap, taking a seat next to her.

"Really?" Hermione asked glancing at the heavy presents on her lap.

"Sure, dig in," George chuckled.

The wrapping paper was from their Christmas collection in the joke shop. It had tiny Santa's on a broom stick flying around the paper occasionally bumping into another Santa. She eagerly unwrapped the presents, the first few were books. They were Healing books, one of which explained how to become a private healing visitor.

Healing visitors didn't work in hospital like Mungos, instead they had their own private client list which they visited going to the patients houses. This meant the healer could pick their own hours and they were their own boss. It was something Hermione had been thinking about if she passed the exams next week. At least she could work her schedule around the babies when it was time for her to go back to work. The next present was a silver fob watch which had her name engraved. The rest of the presents were some things she knew George had picked, a super-sized bar of white chocolate, a pair of slip Prof welly's and some joke products from the shop.

"Thank you," Hermione said running her hand over the Healing visitor book. "I've really been thinking about it actually, I can't believe you both actually got me it."

"You know I actually listen to you when you explain your career right?" Fred said raising an eyebrow. "I don't just nod along like a certain brother of mine."

"OI!" George called heading back towards the kitchen. "I happen to listen to everything my darling wife says, I can't remember everything."

"Like getting her sizes mixed up?"

"Sod off," George muttered entering the living room with an arm full of Angelina's presents. "These are from me and my annoying twin."

Angelina's pile was a similar size to Hermione's. The twins had bought her some books for her work, her favourite sweets and some alcohol.

Once Angelina had opened her presents and George had checked on the breakfast, Hermione went with Angelina to get the twins their presents from under the tree. She'd spent the last few weeks struggling with the twins presents so she had eventually gone to Angelina and both girls decided to buy their presents together.

Both girls split the presents and presented half of the pile to their other half's.

"Working together girls?" George grinned.

"Sounds dangerous," Fred said eyeing his pile.

"Could be a bomb, get rid of us for good."

"Shut up and open them," Angelina said leaning over to hit both the twins on the head. "Before me and Hermione take them back."

Fred and George gave their own girl a quick kiss before opening their presents. Hermione and Angelina had bought them World Cup tickets, this year it was being held in Brazil so the girls had booked a hotel for the four of them for the weekend. There were also jumpers, shirts and a large collection of muggle alcohol for the boys to experiment with.

"World Cup tickets," Fred whispered glancing at the tickets and then at Hermione. "We're going to the World Cup?"

"Unless you'd rather stay," Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure I could find someone else to share a room with for the weekend if you don't want too."

"I love you," Fred grinned kissing Hermione's lips before leaning over to give Angelina a slobbery kiss on her cheek. "Thanks girls!"

"Yeah, thanks girls," George said kissing both of them. "This is amazing, it must have cost a fortune though and to get them so late…"

"It's thanks to Hermione," Angelina said ignoring the shushing sound Hermione directed her way. "She flirted them from some guy at the ministry, got him to sell them at a good price too."

"Flirted with some guy huh?" Fred asked with a pretend scowl. "How exactly did you pay for them?"

"He wanted money but I managed to bargain him down to a night of passion, not a bad deal was it?" Hermione joked.

"Sense of humour as well as brains," George laughed standing up to go check on breakfast "She's a keeper."

"Night of passion was it?" Fred asked placing his gifts down and stepping towards Hermione until she came into contact with the wall behind her. "I'll have to hunt him down and kill him, touching my girl. Anyway the boys wouldn't have let you, they've got my back."

Fred moved one hand down to rub her stomach while the other hand cupped her cheek.

"Can't do much in the womb can they?" Hermione giggled placing her hands around his neck.

"They'd make you queasy or something; we had words the other night when you were asleep. The boys are totally on my side, sticking up for their dad."

"I've got no idea how you put up with him," Angelina said picking up her pile of presents to put in her and Georges room. "I thought George was bad enough."

"Hmm… I've got no idea," Hermione smirked at Fred placing her hands on her stomach and rubbing. "God I'm starving."

"Come on George, my woman wants breakfast!" Fred shouted before leaning forward to capture Hermione's bottom lip with his own.

"Christ, I'm going to go all Umbridge on you two and keep you separated if you both don't stop doing that," George complained holding a plate of breakfast. "It's like having a pair of teenagers living in the house."

"Just because you're not getting any…"Fred started but a swift elbow from Hermione cut him off.

"I'm getting plenty."

"Yeah but it's different isn't it?" Fred said raising an eye brow. "It's the law, you two have to shag so many times a week or else you break the law."

"Yeah well, couple of weeks mate and our Hermione will be sticking a wall of pillows between you too," George grinned winking at Hermione. "Once these twins get here then Hermione doesn't have to shag you again, only need to have two kids according to law remember?"

"Oh sod off," Fred mumbled kissing Hermione again before she wandered off with her breakfast.

* * *

"Oh Happy Christmas Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled pulling Hermione into a hug.

Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Stacey, Mr. Weasley and Percy were all sitting around the living room when Hermione, the twins and Angelina arrived. They already had on their 'Weasley' jumpers including Stacey and Harry.

"Oh hello Mum," George scoffed taking a seat on the floor because the chairs were already full. "Merry Christmas, nice to see you. Not as If I spent last week in hospital or anything. Pushed aside for Hermione Granger, never thought I'd see the day."

"She's carrying her grandchildren, of course she loves her more," Angelina said taking a seat on Georges lap.

"Oh don't start that," Mrs. Weasley scowled heading back to the kitchen. "I love all my children the same."

Fred stepped out the floo behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach. "She means that we're all loved the same but she loves your stomach more."

Hermione elbowed Fred in the stomach and took a step forward. Honestly, it was like being back at Hogwarts with a common room full of first years.

She went to take a seat on the floor when both Harry and Percy jumped up to offer their seats. Hermione tried to insist that she was fine but after a small argument Hermione found herself between Ginny and Charlie on the three seater couch while Harry sat with Fred, George and Angelina on the floor playing a game of chess.

"When will they start to kick?" Charlie asked placing his hand on top of Hermione's floral pattern top.

"About twenty weeks I think," Hermione answered as Ginny's hand joined Charlie's. "Fred's the father but no one seems to man handle him."

"Oh shut up 'Mione, Aunt Ginny wants some time with her nieces," Ginny complained. "Are you spending the night here?"

"I erm…" Hermione mumbled as she felt Fred's gaze on her. "You want me too?"

"Please, you're my maid of honour and I've only got one night to do everything before the wedding, there's so much to do and I could really use your help."

"Ok then, why don't we make it a girls night?" Hermione suggested glancing at Angelina. "We could drag Angelina over, if we can separate her from George…"

"Oh I'm definitely up for it, it'll be nice to have a break from him actually," Angelina said.

"Oi!" George shouted tickling her sides causing Angelina to wiggle in his grip. "What do you mean a break?"

"Kids that's enough," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. "Arthur you could at least try to control them? Dinner's ready."

"Good," Hermione said jumping up. "Where are Bill and Fleur?"

"In-laws," Charlie said standing up. "Apparently Bill's so under the thumb he can't visit his own family for Christmas, sappy git."

"Maybe he just wants to make Fleur happy, that's not a bad thing."

"You're only saying that because you have Fred twisted around your little finger."

"What are you talking about?" Stacey said hitting Charlie's chest. "If she said jump, you'd ask how high."

Charlie scowled at both of them and walked away muttering under his breath.

"Don't you laugh Potter," Ginny warned nudging Harry. "She's had you under her thumb since the first year with the troll."

~#~#~#~#~

Hermione leaned against the wall outside of the burrow. It was covered in snow and the ground was really icy but at least it wasn't snowing any more. She hated snow, Hermione always seemed to fall over at the worst times and she had no plans to do so while she was pregnant.

"Hey," Fred called walking out of the burrow door towards Hermione. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine it's just…"

"Ron?"

"I know it's his own stubborn fault but I thought we could put it all aside for one day. This new marriage law and this pregnancy has really pushed him too far. I think I've lost him forever."

"You haven't," Fred muttered pulling her off the cold wall and wrapping his arms around her. "You and Ron have always had some sort of weird friendship that no one could ever understand. I'm probably the reason he never came here tonight but it'll be alright. Ron's just struggling with the factor that the two of you were better off friends rather than partners."

Hermione smiled at Fred, kissed him lightly on the lips and leaned forward to rest her cold cheek against his chest. "You're so lovely, how did I ever get so lucky?"

"Having your wicked way with me when I was drunk probably," Fred chuckled, his chest vibrated against Hermione. "I'm lucky to have you, don't think any other bird would have put up with me the way you have. Next year it won't be just us, we'll have two little lads with us for Christmas."

"Or girls," Hermione corrected. "We'll be a proper little family."

"Sure you want to stay with my sister tonight?" Fred asked. "I could sneak you back to the flat if you preferred my company."

"I've got to help Ginny and I've barely seen her. I'm sure you'll be alright for one night, you've always got George to keep you company."

"Hmm," Fred muttered pulling back from Hermione's grip. She was about to ask if she'd upset him when he reached inside his brown jacket and produced a small square box wrapped in red paper. "Guess I should give you your last Christmas present now then."

"Oh Fred, you shouldn't have," Hermione said as Fred passed her the present. Fred rolled his eyes and encouraged her to open it.

Gently unwrapping it Hermione found a square shaped box. The top of the box had Henley Jewellers written across it in gold handwriting. When she opened the lid there was a silver necklace with a locket hanging from it.

"Oh Fred it's lovely," Hermione sobbed.

"Open it."

When she opened the locket there were two pictures inside, one was her mother and the other was her father. The back was engraved with 'Forever in your heart'.

"Oh god."

"It wasn't meant to make you cry love; I just thought it would be nice to have them with you on your wedding day. Even if it's not in person than they'll be there in spirit," Fred said wiping the tears from the corners of Hermione's eyes.

"I love you so much," Hermione declared before throwing her arms around Fred's neck and planting kisses on every bit of skin she could reach. "It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"I love you too baby, I'd do anything for you and the twins."

"Oi!" A voice called from the doorway. "I've heard that pregnant women are randy but for Christ sake Freddie, you can't shag her outside in the snow."

"I'm going to kill him," Fred mumbled against Hermione's neck. "The only twins around here will be in your stomach."

"You can't kill George," Hermione giggled.

"Fuck sakes man," A new voice called. "Shag her in the spare room at least; you'll freeze your bullocks off out here."

"Least then Hermione can have a real man," George agreed.

"Bet he hasn't even motor boated those beauties on her chest, such a waste of a pregnant woman."

"Ok," Hermione said releasing Fred. "You kill George and I'll kill Charlie then we'll meet back here and move countries."

"You know motor boat was a compliment right?" A nervous Charlie asked stepping behind George. "I'm just saying that we've all noticed the bust increase, would be a shame not to take advantage of them right?"

"Go get him babe," Fred encouraged as Hermione rushed towards the pair and Charlie dashed off into the house.

"You know it was joke right Freddie?" George asked as Hermione raced past him after Charlie. "You wouldn't hurt your twin right?"

"Run!" Fred warned before sprinting after him.

* * *

Can we make it too 300 before the next chapter?


	13. Chapter 11

We went past 300 so I better update for you guys. My awesome beta managed to get this done super quick so thank her. (I was going to make you guys suffer for another week.)

Thank you to my beta **ItsInMyBlood** for her amazing work, show her some love, she's awesome.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.

* * *

Chapter 11

"You're really waiting for the wedding?" Angelina asked grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl as the three girls sat on Ginny's bed with wedding magazines scattered everywhere.

"I know it's stupid and it's not as if we haven't had sex before," Hermione said placing her hand on her rounding stomach. Her bump had grown, it wasn't too big but people could now at least tell that she was pregnant and not just overweight. "It's just…"

"You're nervous so you're making excuses," Angelina cut in. "Honestly you being silly, you and Fred are mad for each other and you've already admitted that the hormones are making you horny. Just jump Fred and get on with it. It'll be awkward the first time but after that you'll be fine. You already know what he's like and according to Katie he's pretty good. She had loads of one night stands with him when we were out at parties."

A deliberate cough from Ginny stopped Angelina from her ramblings.

"I erm... ok," Hermione muttered glancing down at the wedding hairstyles magazine she was holding. "They used to get together a lot then?"

"No they didn't," Ginny said "I would have known, anyway they were winding eachother up at the twin party. They've definitely never been together."

"Oh they have," Angelina said "They kept it really quiet, George and I only know because we caught them before when they didn't realise anyone was there. Katie's admitted to me though, apparently they've been having it for years…"

"Ang!" Ginny scolded placing a hand on Hermione's back. "That was probably a long time ago Hermione, Fred wouldn't dare do anything like that now."

"Oh god no!" Angelina shouted realising her mistake. "Oh god I never meant it like that Hermione, oh crap I just meant that… well I don't know what my point was but Fred would never… I mean it's been ages since…"

"When was the last time?" Hermione asked as tears trickled down her cheeks. Fred would never cheat on her, she knew that. The fact that he never told her hurt her, they weren't meant to keep secrets.

"Ages," Angelina said instantly before mumbling "Probably."

"He wouldn't," Ginny said placing a hand on Hermione's back. "He's not an idiot like Ron, he's mental about you. Just ask him and he'll tell you. Now come on let's talk about something else, should I have blue braid maids dresses or green?"

Hermione placed a hand over her locket she had on, the one she'd gotten that day from Fred. He was a good man; he'd never lie to her.

~#~#~#~

"Hey," Charlie called talking a seat on the wall outside the burrow next to Hermione. "You alright?"

"Fine," Hermione muttered wiping away a tear. "You don't need to worry about my problems, I'm sure you've got plenty to worry about on your own."

"I've always got time for you 'Mione, now come on and tell Uncle Charlie all about it."

"It's nothing, I'm being stupid."

"How about a problem for a problem?" Charlie offered. "I'll tell you something I'm worrying about and you tell me why you're sitting out here on your own."

"Ok," Hermione agreed with a sigh. "Fred slept with Katie and never told me about it."

"What?!" Charlie shouted standing up. "I'm going to ring his neck the cheating little…"

"No he hasn't cheated," Hermione said grabbing Charlie's arm before he could apparate. "He's slept with Katie before this law came out, a few times apparently. He hasn't slept with her since we've been together, I don't think so anyway."

"Christ Hermione," Charlie muttered running his hands over his face before grabbing her hand. "You scared the shit out me there. Fred's a great guy, he really loves you and I'm sure he wouldn't risk that to go shag some brunette twit. He loves you too much."

"I know but he should have told me."

"Have you asked him?"

"Well no but he should have told me!"

"Women are mental," Charlie muttered before standing in front of Hermione and wrapping his arms around her. "Blokes are a lot less simple then you girls think we are. Fred hasn't told you because you haven't asked, ask him and I'm sure he'll tell you. He wouldn't cheat on you; he loves you and the babies far too much to do that. If he has then come see Uncle Charlie and I'll happily motor boat those bad boys on your chest to make you feel better. Deal?"

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around Charlie and pulled him closer. "Alright deal. Now what's your problem? Tell aunty 'Mione all about it."

"I'm gay," Charlie stated simply. Hermione felt him stiffen in her arms as soon as the words came out and she gently ran her hand up and down his back.

"Ok," Hermione mumbled against his hard chest. "I love you."

"Really?" Charlie asked pulling back. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it?" Hermione shrugged. "You're still my friend no matter what you choose. It's not as if it's a choice anyway and it wouldn't make the slightest difference to me if it was."

"I'm not sure everyone else has the same opinions as you 'Mione," Charlie said brushing away a tear. He couldn't believe she accepted him so easily. He'd never said the words out loud before and hearing her take the news so well really meant something to him. "My mom wouldn't understand, my brothers…"

"Your family loves you Charlie; they wouldn't care a less as long as you're happy. Lying to yourself obviously doesn't make you happy though."

"I've got no choice, I have to marry Stacey. I barely know the bird and she's going to be stuck with me the rest of her life. Even if I told everyone it wouldn't make a difference. It's the law that I've got to marry her."

"Then we'll fight the law."

"It's not that easy," Charlie said. "They're not going to change the law because of me."

"Of course they are," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I've helped fight Voldemort; you've handled dragons on a daily basis. I'm sure between the two of us we can handle a bunch of old fashioned ministry wizards who have their thumb too far up their…"

"Christ!" Charlie laughed cutting her off. "Hanging round with the twins so much is really starting to influence you. You'll really help me though?"

"Of course."

"But please don't tell anyone 'Mione, I don't think I'm ready for them to know."

"I wouldn't dare tell them _your_secret Charlie. Although there is one thing I'm upset about."

"Just tell me," Charlie sighed, he knew it was going too good to be true.

"All those nice comments about my boobs and you didn't mean any of them," Hermione smiled. "I'd even started to agree with you but now I find out you've been stringing me along. I'm hurt."

"I wasn't lying darling," Charlie smiled back glancing down Hermione's pyjama top. "I might be gay but even I can notice the difference. If I was into boobs then yours would definitely be my favourites."

"You say the sweetest things Charlie."

The whole burrow was woken up by a screeching alarm at 3 o'clock in the morning. The sound echoed throughout the house so loudly that a startled Ginny fell out of her bed on top of Angelina who had been asleep in a sleeping bag between the two beds. The three girls jumped out of their beds and pulled on a dressing gown and made their way downstairs. They all had their wands held out pointing towards the shadows.

"Are you girls alright?" Mr. Weasley asked at the bottom of the stairs in his blue dressing gown and pink muggle bunny slippers.

"We're fine Mr. Weasley," Angelina replied putting a comforting arm around Hermione as Ginny disappeared into the kitchen in search of Harry. "Why's the alarm going off?"

"Intruder," Mr. Weasley said glancing at Percy who'd just entered the kitchen. Surprisingly Percy was fully dressed, he had his work suit on as well as his shoes and tie. "Someone's tried to or has entered the premises of the burrow without permission. It only goes off if it's someone that's not keyed in."

"We should check to see if there's anyone still here," Harry said walking in from the kitchen in his boxers with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley at his side. "You're dressed Percy?"

"I've been trying to finish this report, it's due tomorr…"

Percy was cut when the alarm went off and a very pleased looking Charlie came into the living room beaming a grin at them all. "That alarm was doing my nut in."

"Thanks dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled before turning to her husband. "I've floo'd Bill and the twins, they should be round soon. Harrys sent a message to Ron as well to let him know in case he tries to come home."

"Alright, well why don't the girls stay here and we'll go have a quick look around the house while you lot wait for the reinforcements?" Mr. Weasley asked glancing round the room. None of the girls looked pleased. "Erm… ladies?"

"I'm not sitting down here," Angelina scoffed releasing Hermione and heading up the stairs. "I've knocked too many fully grown wizards out to just sit down here and wait."

"Yeah me too," Ginny said racing after Angelina.

"Ginny!" Harry called racing towards the stairs, he paused when he reached Hermione. "You're going to stay here right? Please just stay down here."

"I can look after myself," Hermione said raising an eyebrow. "You're not ordering me about Potter."

"Fine, you're on floo duty then Granger," Charlie said marching past. "Can we get this over with?"

The rest of the Weasley's left to search the house. Even Mrs. Weasley decided to join the search party when Mr. Weasley suggested it was safer for her downstairs. Mrs. Weasley had quickly reminded her husband who had taken out Bellatrix and that seemed to be all it took before she was allowed on the team.

Hermione sat downstairs next the floo waiting for the others. Someone had to do it and if the twins came through when Hermione was hunting around the house she was sure she'd be in a lot of trouble.

"'Mione?" George called stepping out the floo, soon followed by his twin. "What's going on?"

"The alarm went off; the others are checking the house. Apparently it's safer for me to sit around down stairs on my own then to be up stairs where the majority of people are," Hermione complained.

"There just being careful love," Fred said dusting himself off. "I'm sure it's nothing, it went off because of that bird last year, remember George?"

"Yeah but Bill changed that didn't he?" George said glancing round. "You're alright here 'Mione? We'll we have a look outside."

"Yeah of course," Hermione said leaning back into her seat as the twins walked towards her. Fred took a seat on the table in front of her. "If the murderer turns out to be downstairs shall I scream or just run?"

"I can stay if you want," Fred offered placing a hand on her waist but Hermione brushed it off. "Hermione is everything alright?"

"Fleur and Bill will be here soon, I'm sure Fleur will stay with me."

"Yeah she's right, come on Freddie," George said heading towards the door.

"We'll be right back alright?" Fred said leaning forward to kiss her lips but Hermione moved her head to the side so his lips brushed her cheek. Fred frowned at her but didn't say anything as he got up and followed his twin.

Bill and Fleur arrived shortly after and Fleur stayed with Hermione while Bill gathered the rest and they joined the twins outside. They spent an hour outside searching before they finally declared that the burrow was clear apart from a black sack they'd found.

Bill had brought it into the house and done a few charms on it before opening it.

"House elves," Bill declared quickly closing the bag. "There's at least ten in here all dead, they've got their hands cut off as well."

"Why'd someone drop off House elves?" Ginny asked trying to look inside the sack but Bill moved it out her way.

"I don't know but I don't think it's anything positive," Bill glanced around the room and his eyes settled on Hermione. "Maybe everyone should spend the night somewhere else and we'll get Harry to ask some senior auror's to come over and have a look around. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Yes Bill, I agree," Mrs. Weasley said standing up. "Arthur and I will join you at yours if that's alright and the children will…"

"Hermione, Ang, Ginny and Harry can stay with us," George offered.

"I'll go stay at Stacey's," Charlie said standing walking over towards the floo. "Percy?"

"Oh it's alright, it's almost dawn now so I'll head to the office, I really need to finish this paper," Percy said standing up. "Sleep is for the weak."

"Well girls," George said gesturing towards the floo. "And Potter, your humble home waits."

~#~#~#~

"Hermione," Fred called as the pregnant girl moved to the edge of the bed away from Fred. "Have I done something to upset you?"

Hermione let out a hesitant breath before sitting up and facing Fred. "Who was the last person you had sex with?"

"What?" Fred gasped almost falling out the bed. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Answer me please."

"Well erm… you, yeah of course it was you. I wouldn't cheat on you if that's what you're…"

"You haven't slept with anyone since our night together?" Hermione asked. She grabbed Fred's hand and placed it on her stomach. "You swear it to me, to us?"

"I erm…" Fred pulled his hand of her stomach and fidgeted with the blanket. "I haven't cheated on you; I would never cheat on you. Can't we leave it at that?"

"Please Fred."

"Alright then yes, I've slept with someone since then but I haven't slept with anyone since I found out about you and babies alright?" Fred answered grabbing Hermione's hand. "I haven't and will never cheat on you. It meant nothing to me and I've never loved someone as much as I love you."

"Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Please I just want to know, who was it?"

"You don't know her."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the lie. "It doesn't bother me that you slept with someone else, we weren't even together but what hurts is when you lie straight to my face." Hermione lay back down and turned over to face the wall.

"Love," Fred said putting a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Go talk to Katie; at least she might not get lies from you."

"Babe I haven't cheated on you," Fred reason sneaking a hand under the covers to stroke her stomach. "It's in the past, your taking this out of context, me and Katie meant nothing to each other. I know the baby hormones are sending you bit nuts but…"

"It's not the hormones!" Hermione shouted pushing Fred off her. "Angelina told me about Katie, she mentioned that you hadn't told anyone but I thought we were different. I thought we'd promised no lies but it seems that…"

"Hermione I didn't mean to lie, it's just I…" Fred muttered curling up behind Hermione. "I regret it and I didn't want to upset you so I lied. It was wrong and I'm really sorry. Please forgive me baby."

"Ok," Hermione muttered putting a hand on Fred's shoulder and pushing him away. "I'm not forgiving you tonight though."

"You still love me right?"

"Not tonight," Hermione said before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Hermione was brushing her teeth whilst everyone else was asleep. She'd always tried to avoid too much sugar but her cravings were really getting to her. She couldn't stop herself from indulging in ice cream in the middle of the night and she'd been too tired to brush her teeth then.

Hermione leaned forward over the sink to spit the toothpaste out when she felt a warm body pressed against her. She straightened up and saw Fred in the mirror behind her. He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

When she met his gaze he seemed nervous and hesitant, probably unsure about the previous night and their argument. Hermione wasn't in the forgiving mood.

"I love you," Fred said pressing a kiss to her neck. "Only you."

Hermione pulled the teeth brush out of her mouth "I hate you." She then continued to brush her teeth and leaned forward spit again. This time pushing her ass out to brush against Fred who groaned.

"Tease," Fred smiled. "You love me really."

"Nope," Hermione said washing her tooth brush under the tap.

"I'm sorry," Fred whispered putting wrapping an arm around her and pulling her flush against him. His erection pressed against her ass. "It's only you, only you can make me like this when you've barely touched me."

"Use that line with all the girls?" Hermione asked pushing out of Fred's embrace and heading towards the living room where everyone else except Angelina was.

"Hermione," Fred groaned trailing behind her.

"In the dog house Fred?" George grinned patting a space at his side away from Harry and Ginny who were cuddled together on the other end of the couch in their pyjamas. "Come tell Uncle George all about it."

Hermione glared at Fred whose lips were in a firm line as he glared at his twin. "I would love to George," Hermione said taking a seat next to George.

"He's a Pratt, I'm the favourite twin," George said hugging Hermione to him. "Got no idea why you choose him. My darling wife's gone to work if you still want to run off together?"

"Hmm sounds wonderful," Hermione smiled.

"You can't, we're getting married soon and you'd miss our wedding," Ginny pointed out.

"We'll just pay for you to have a honeymoon on our island that we're going to buy," George offered. "We'll be too busy for 'Mione to make the wedding. We'll send a postcard of course Freddie."

"Sod off George," Fred grumbled sitting down on the one seater.

"Think we've upset him," George whispered into Hermione's ear. It didn't go unnoticed by Fred who glared at the pair. "Ang told me about what she said last night, don't take it personally. Katie's always been mental, that's part of the reason he didn't want anyone to know about her. He's told most of our customers about you and that's when I'm reining him in. Don't let this push you two apart, he really loves you. He floo'd me just after you sneaked out that night to confess about the two of you. He said the only regret he had was not stopping you from leaving."

"Thank you George," Hermione said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Fred continued to scowl at the both of them. "He still lied to me though."

Hermione jumped up from her seat and walked over Fred she sat down on the small gap of the chair next to Fred and placed her legs across his lap.

Fred's eyes trained on hers and his arms automatically reached out for her legs when she brought them across him. He rested a hand on her thigh moving it open as he continued to watch her carefully.

"This is the deal," Hermione said. "We don't lie to each other, ever. I don't care how bad it is, lying is much worse and I'll find out. It's a knack us women have so don't bother to ever do it again. We've already got two kids on the way so it's perfectly legal for me to castrate you if you upset me. I'm pregnant so I'm perfectly confident that I'll get away with it."

"Ok," Fred muttered wide eyed. "I erm… I wouldn't… I won't…"

"Good," Hermione smiled leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Her tongue nudged against his lips and he instantly gave her access. Hermione's tongue caressed and tasted every inch of his mouth before she pulled back and smiled at him. "Now I love you."

"I wouldn't lie again, I promise it on my boys," Hermione glanced down at her stomach but Fred shook his head. "Not those boys, I'm on about the pair you threatened to cop off."

"Ah," Hermione blushed. "I erm… I hope I don't have to…"

"See," George declared standing up. "Told you they were like a pair of horny teenagers, now come on Potter, get off my sister and go get those Auror friends of yours off their arses."

* * *

Im not getting an notification for my stories like reviews, anyone else having that problem?

So can we get past 350 reviews? You guys can do it!


	14. Chapter 12

We didn't make it too 350 but we got pretty close so I've uploaded. I love hearing your reviews so please keep them coming. This chapter has a big clue to upcoming chapters so let's see if any of you guys can guess. I've dropped some small clues the last couple of chapters and there's plenty more to come.

I've got the pregnancy timeline all planned out. I used the 2012 calendar to work weeks out just to make my life easier when I started writing and planning this a year old. Currently Hermione's just gone **16 weeks**, let me know if you guys want me to mention her pregnancy date or not. I know this is a dragged out pregnancy but I don't want to rush it and I've got lots more to happen. Each new chapter is normally equal to a week. I hope you guys don't mind it's so dragged out.

Thank you to my beta **ItsInMyBlood** for her amazing work, show her some love, she's awesome.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.

**Warning: **This chapter is pretty much just smut, if it's not your thing then just read the last scene of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Hermione was having problems, she was pretty sure the pregnancy was causing her mind to have a meltdown because her thoughts couldn't possibly be normal. She seemed to have two things constantly on her mind and at this point she seemed to be turning into a man. All she wanted was food and when she wasn't eating she was horny as hell. It was a serious problem. Especially when her best friend, 'Harry potter' was walking around in just his wedding trousers asking for Hermione's opinion. This wasn't going to end well.

"They look f…fine," Hermione said trying to look anywhere but Harry's chest. She gazed at the Quidditch posters hanging up in Ron's room trying to focus on something else. She knew they weren't related but it still felt like incest. Why didn't he have a shirt on anyway?

"Are you sure?" Harry asked tugging at his trouser legs. "They feel just like the ones I wore at Yule ball, shouldn't I be wearing someone more sensible and uncomfortable?"

"They're fine Harry, very nice in fact they cling just…" Hermione paused thinking over her sentence. "They fit fine." Harry shrugged and started undoing his trousers when a startled Hermione leaped from Harry's bed with her hands clamped over her eyes. "Harry Potter what are you doing?"

"I'm erm… getting changed."

"I'm still in the room!" Hermione shouted heading to the door with difficulty. She held her hand out looking for the door and quickly pulled it back to her side when she came into contact with skin. "You can't just get undressed when I'm still here."

"We shared a tent Hermione, I think our privacy is a thing of the past. Why are you so bothered anyway?" Harry asked pulling his trousers off and moving out the way of the door. "It's not as if you'd look anyway… hold on, _have_you been looking Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione spluttered moving towards the door. "I wouldn't… I would never…. Oh shut up!"

Harry's laughter filled the room as a blushing Hermione raced out the slamming the door behind her. These weren't babies she was carrying, they were horny carnivores.

Hermione was just opening her eyes when she slammed into a wet body, a hot wet body. She quickly stepped back and glanced up to see Charlie with only a towel round his waist. He'd obviously just gotten out the shower and from the grin on his face he'd obviously noticed Hermione's flushed appearance. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off his deliciously toned stomach.

"Alright Granger?" Charlie asked raising an eye brow. "Not erm… having any _difficulties_ with anything are you?"

"Oh sod off," Hermione shouted shocking both him and her. She left Charlie standing in the hallway and marched off towards the floo. She floo'd to the twins shop, arriving in the chaos of the busy crowd trying to buy discounted stock from the leftover Christmas sales. Most of the customers were children wanting to spend their Christmas money.

Hermione spotted the twins at the till while Lee and Verity ran around the shop trying to offer help to the customers.

Hermione made her way through the crowd and behind the twins without them noticing. There were many people in the shop so it wasn't surprising. She quickly glanced between the two and grabbed the twin on the rights arm and spun him around. Without giving him a chance to say anything she threw herself into his arms and attached her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to pull him even closer as her tongue invaded his mouth. A shocked and very confused Fred rested his hands on her hips to try and calm her down but kissed her back.

"You're due for a break right?" Hermione asked as she finally pulled back. "Like, right now."

"I erm… yeah, what's happened?"

"I need you, right now," Hermione said pushing her hips flush against his to make sure he understood.

Fred's eyes widened before glancing at his amused twin who just nodded and called Lee over.

"Come on, we'll talk upstairs," Fred replied grabbing Hermione's hands and entwining their fingers. Fred worked his way through the crowd with ease pulling Hermione along with him.

"What's really wrong love?" Fred asked when they finally reached their flat.

"I've already told you," Hermione sighed reaching towards Fred and pushing his work jacket off his shoulders. She then started working on his buttons starting from the top. She was in such a rush that it was taking a few attempts. "I really need you, right now."

"Hermione," Fred warned covering her hands with his own to stop her as she started on the third button. "What's wrong? You wanted to wait until the wedding."

"I… I can't…" Hermione stuttered as she broke into a fit of sobs.

"It's alright, tell me."

"I c…can't think straight, I th…thought I wanted to wait but I cant. I need you, I can't function. I've been freaking most the males in the burrow out. Oh god, I checked out Harry for god sake!"

"Harry?"

"Yes and then Charlie was naked… well kind of but it couldn't… please don't make me beg," Hermione sobbed trying to shake of Fred's tight grip on her hands.

"So you're really horny?" Fred asked with a grin. "The great Hermione Granger is so horny she can't even think properly?"

"Fred!" Hermione scowled, her emotions shifting. "It's your fault; these little monsters you put inside me are driving me crazy. I can't stop thinking about sex. You put them there, you made me like this so you're sure as hell going to fix this. Now get those trousers off and get in that bedroom, now!"

"Hold on," Fred paused smirking at Hermione. "Why exactly was Charlie naked?"

"From the shower."

"You took a shower together?"

"What!" Hermione gasped before realising Fred was joking. "Fine, if you're not going to take this seriously then I'm going to go home and _join_ Charlie's shower."

"Witch," Fred muttered before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. He moved his hands from hers and placed them on her hips just under her shirt. "We'll go slowly; I'll make this special for you. I promise."

"No," Hermione said instantly. "We'll make it special on our wedding night; I don't want to make love tonight I want to…"

"Fuck?" Fred prompted chuckling against her ear. "Want me to fuck you? Just say it and I'll do it Hermione."

"F…fuck me?"

"You're so sexy," Fred growled putting his hands between the buttons on her shirt and ripping it open. The buttons flew everywhere but neither of them cared. Fred couldn't take his eyes off her red laced bra and his hands instantly went to cup them but Hermione stopped him just before he reached them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to rip you shirt I just got…"

"I'm not mad, they're just really sore this time."

"Damn," Fred muttered finally tearing his eyes away from her breasts busting out of her bra. Life was really unfair at times. "I was going to motor boat them as well."

Hermione giggled and lightly swatted his shoulder. Her hands returned to his shirt and this time she quickly undid his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She ran her hands over his tightly toned stomach and defined six pack. She licked her lips at the sight causing Fred to groan.

"Come on," Fred said shrugging of the rest of the shirt. He grabbed her hand and led her towards his bedroom.

Hermione climbed onto the middle of the bed and unzipped her skirt. The both took off their own clothes in a blurred rush. It would be different after the wedding, they would take their time and even undress each other but tonight they didn't want that. She just wanted Fred and when his erection sprang free from its confines' she was pretty sure he wanted her as well.

"No teasing?" Hermione asked now completely naked.

"No babe, I promised you. We're going to fuck but…" Fred said pausing as he took in the sight of her baby bump. If Hermione had been anyone else he would have slammed her against the wall of the corridor and taken her there. He'd always enjoyed being in the moment but it was different. The woman lay before him completely naked was pregnant, with his babies. He sure as hell wasn't going to treat her like some quickie even if that's what she wanted. "I'll be careful, if I'm being rough or it's too much and you want to stop…"

"I won't, it'll be fine," Hermione held her hand out for his, he instantly grabbed it and entwined their fingers and she pulled him towards her. "You can't hurt me or the babies, please… fuck me."

"Shit babe," Fred moaned planting kisses against her flesh as he made his way up her body. He kissed both hips and planted to gentle kisses across her stomach as he made his way up. He made sure to skip her breasts, which was a lot harder than it should have been. "Keep talking like that and it won't be lasting that much longer. I don't care though, if you're not ready…."

"I am," Hermione reassured wrapping a leg around his and rubbing her wetness against his leg. "I've been ready since you kissed me in the shop, please."

Fred smirked at her before kissing her lips as his right hand trailed down her body finally coming to the junction that was currently rubbing against his leg for some relief. He circled her entrance a few times, she was defiantly ready. He gathered her juices on his fingers before plunging two fingers inside her going as far as he could.

Hermione whimpered and rocked against his fingers. She felt a tightening in the pit of her stomach as Fred roughly pulled the fingers out and plunged them back in. It felt amazing but it wasn't enough, she wanted more.

"Please Fred," Hermione begged pushing down against his fingers. "I want you."

She trailed her hand down his stomach following his treasure trail until she reached her destination. Her hand wrapped out his penis pumping him a few times earning some groans of approval from Fred.

"Shit, fine," Fred said pulling his fingers out of her and pushing her hand off him. "But after the wedding, we're going _slow._I mean like hours of teasing babe and I'll be finally getting a taste of you and everything, deal?"

"Yes," Hermione panted.

Fred nuzzled her neck and planted a few kisses before lining himself up at her entrance.

"You're so beautiful, I love you so much," Fred said before thrusting forward and burying himself completely inside of her. She was so tight, hot and wet; Fred had to imagine Snape for a few seconds to get himself under control before glancing up at Hermione. "You alright baby?"

"I'm fine Fred," Hermione said moving a hand up to stroke his cheek. "I'm _definitely_not a virgin and if you don't move soon I'll kill you."

Fred chuckled and kissed her before pulling out until just the tip was left in and thrusting back in. Both of them moaned at the friction and Hermione wrapped her legs around him pulling him even deeper inside her. The new position caused Hermione's stomach to brush against Fred's and it served as another reminder to be careful.

This time when he pulled out he made sure to go slower, he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from just giving up and fucking her until the bed broke. Each slow trust caused his stomach to brush against hers and it was seriously scarring the shit out of him. He was convinced he'd hurt her every time but Hermione seemed oblivious. She wrapped her arms around him and was using one hand to push against his back as the other tried to push against his arse.

"Fred," Hermione moaned as he thrust in again. "Harder, please."

"I can't," Fred choked out pulling back out. "I don't want to hurt them."

"They're fine," Hermione said arching her back and pushing up to meet his thrusts. "You're not hurting them, I swear, no offense but you're definately not close to them either. Don't hold back, we won't break."

"You swear you'll tell me?" Fred panted. "You promise that if I hurt you in the slightest you'll stop me."

"I will," Hermione agreed. "You promised to fuck me, now do it."

"Yes ma'am" Fred smiled grabbing one of her legs and hiking it further up his waist. This time he withdrew he slammed fully back in. They both groaned and when Fred was sure Hermione was alright he set a fast brutal rhythm.

The only noise that could be heard was the slapping of their sweaty flesh coming together and panting from them both. It didn't take long before Fred felt Hermione's walls flutter around him so he reached down and rubbed her clit, sending her instantly over the edge. Her walls gripped him like a vice and squeezed his own orgasm out of him. They both came screaming each other's names as their orgasms rippled through them.

"Fuck," Fred moaned kissing her neck. "You alright baby?"

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled coming down from her high. "That was…"

"Mmm," Fred agreed. "I'm sorry babe; it was just weird trying to fuck you when the reminder of what you're carrying kept brushing against me."

"I get it but you haven't hurt me, I swear," Hermione told him.

"Good, now as much as I'd love to stay buried inside of you, that's really not healthy," Fred said before pulling out and shuffling to lie beside Hermione. He grabbed her hip and pulled her to his side, burying his face in her neck. "I'm glad you were horny, I've had to rub one out every night you stayed over. You drive me mental."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said kissing his chest. "I shouldn't have held out for so long I…"

"Hey," Fred said running his hand up and down her spine. "I would have waited much longer for you, I was happy to wait till the wedding if that's what you wanted. You're just so darn sexy I can't help wanting you. I can control myself though. Don't forget your promise either."

"Yes," Hermione laughed, "You're going to tease me to death, I get it."

"No babe," Fred smirked. "I'm going to eat you out then I'm going to make love to you."

"Fred," Hermione moaned running her hand down his stomach following his treasure trail.

"No babe, no more sex until the wedding night," Fred grinned.

"You're lying, you'll break before that," Hermione said.

"No I won't," Fred scoffed. "You're the one that came around her all horny, you'll break before me."

"Fine," Hermione grinned sitting up. "No sex before the wedding and that includes all the things in-between."

"What?!" An outraged Fred shouting sitting up, he was joking. He didn't actually mean for her to take it all serious. "Come on babe."

"Nope," Hermione grinned evilly climbing off the bed and putting her clothes back on. "No sex, touching or anything until the wedding night. It's a muggle tradition anyway, it's meant to be two weeks before but we're close to that anyway. Why is it going to be a problem?"

"No," A cross Fred said watching Hermione putting her clothes on. It was totally wrong, she was meant to be taking them off. "I can do that easily."

"Good it's a deal."

"Yeah it's a deal.

~#~#~#~

"Hold on," George said as he locked the shop door after they'd finally managed to get all the customers to leave. "So you've finally shagged her and now you're not going to until the wedding, why exactly?"

"She tricked me," Fred stated dramatically. "I swear the little minx can make me do anything she wants."

"How exactly did she trick you?"

"I was distracted alright you git, she was naked, I was still recovering from finally having sex and she was naked."

"You said that twice," George pointed out. "Was it any good then?"

"Amazing…"

"But?" George prompted. "Didn't have any erm… problems did you Freddie?"

"No you git, it was amazing but a bit weird at first, she's pregnant."

"God, really?" A sarcastic George asked. "Why the bloody hell hasn't anyone told me?"

"You're really getting on my nerves," Fred complained narrowing his eyes. "I meant because of the pregnancy, it made me a bit nervous you know?"

"Don't be an idiot, people have been shagging pregnant women for hundreds of years, and anyways you don't have to worry about that. You're not going to be shagging Granger for while are you?"

"Ugh," Fred groaned leaning against the wall. "I can't do it, she was driving me mad before but now… every time I see that bump I feel horny as hell and a perv at the same time."

George laughed and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're not a perv, it's like you've claimed her or something. It's probably normal."

"I don't care what anyone says, pregnant women are evil, bloody amazing but still evil."

"Ang and I seriously need to find a way round this law, if 'Miones this bad knocked up then a pregnant Angelina's going to actually kill me."

~#~#~#~

Ron passed Lavender's bedroom as the girl in question sat downstairs with her parents. He hadn't spoken to anyone but Harry since the day he had argued with Fred. If he was honest it was killing him, he hadn't seen George since the accident at the hospital, and he hadn't see Hermione since the party.

Ron missed his friends and his family, but he had to support his future wife. She had to be telling the truth, she wouldn't dare stoop so low and try and poison a pregnant woman. He couldn't help but doubt her though as he clutched an anonymous letter thanking Lavender for the burrow code. It was a mistake wasn't it?

The alarm had gone off yes but why would the alarm of gone off if Lavender had given someone the code. If anything the burrow alarm would have been silent and the person after Hermione wouldn't have needed to wake everyone up. They would have been able to get in at any time, unless the alarm had gone off after the person had gotten into the burrow and it was a distraction for something else.

Ron shook his head and cleared his horrid thoughts, he really liked Lavender. This had to be a mistake, didn't it?

~#~#~#~

OH hell! Who is it?

LOL I know! Hahaha

If you have any questions/want a clue then say in a review or ask a question on my tumblr. I'll answer **ALL **questions and might even drop a clue or two if asked.

**mrsmarauder01 .tumblr . com**


	15. Chapter 13

Having problems with Fanfiction, sorry if you get alerts, some people aren't getting alerts. **If any of you guys are reading Acting Normal could you do the poll on my profile please? Thank you.**

Thank you to my beta **ItsInMyBlood** for her amazing work, show her some love, she's awesome.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Fucking twat," Fred muttered falling off the step and landing on his arse on the road. His twin watched in amusement before holding out a hand to help haul him up. All the lads had decided to take Harry out drinking on his last night of freedom before the wedding. Everything had gone fine until Ron showed up and Fred started drinking everything in sight to stop himself killing his little brother. Apparently Fred couldn't murder anyone because Hermione would run off with Percy, Fred spent a good hour muttering something about Percy's arse. This unnerved both George and Percy.

"Watch the steps Freddie," George warned putting a hand around Fred's shoulders and pulling him in the direction of the shop. "Better hope 'Mione is in a good mood or she'll have your bollocks for getting this drunk."

"She loves them, wouldn't hurt them," Fred said starring down at his feet. For some reason walking was much harder than it normally was. "My lovely 'Mione, going to have my babies you know."

"Yeah Freddie I know."

"Loves me, even going to marry me."

"Well, someone's got to love you I suppose," George commented. He pulled Fred towards him to stop him from walking head first into a lamppost.

"Oi!" An insulted Fred shouted glancing up at his twin. "You love me don't you George?"

"Course I do, wouldn't marry you though."

"Already married aren't you?" Fred acknowledged. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"'Mione took advantage of me," Fred said in a whisper, George didn't look convinced so Fred continued. "Got me drunk at that party and then dragged me to my room. I was all innocent until I found her. Don't mind though, carrying my babies isn't she?"

"I don't think either of us have ever been innocent mate. Hermione was pretty drunk herself; don't think she took advantage of you."

"Couldn't resist me," Fred grinned. "I'm irresistible. Going to go rock her world now."

"Hermione's one lucky lady," George said sarcastically.

"You know what she said?" Fred asked with a look of disgust. "If anything happened to me you know who she'd pick?"

"Sorry brother but I've always been the better looking twin."

"Not you," Fred shouted attempting to shove his twin but he missed and stumbled into a wall. "Bloody perfect Percy. What the hell's so good about him?"

"No idea mate, it's those hormones driving her crazy."

"It wasn't, she said it's his arse," Fred explained tumbling into George who caught him and held him against his side. "Has he got a good arse?"

"Don't know mate, he's my brother."

"He's my brother too!" Fred shouted with a look of amazement.

"Fantastic, we'll be sure to inform him in the morning," George said rolling his eyes. He pulled Fred with him as they reached the door of the shop. He finally managed to open the door and pulled Fred inside. They slowly made their way upstairs with Fred constantly tripping over and falling down a few steps constantly. He'd also started singing for his 'Mione so it didn't come as any surprise that both girls were waiting at the top in the hallway when the twins finally made it there.

"Bit drunk," George said to Hermione indicating his twin. He managed to grab Fred before he went tumbling back down the stairs. "Don't blame him though; little brother was there so Freddie here decided to drink the bar dry."

"Lying," Fred said stumbling towards Hermione. He gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek while his hands roamed her body, it didn't seem to bother him that they weren't alone. Hermione scrunched her nose up at his breath and tried to hold his hands at bay as one worked its way under her night dress and along her thigh and the other inched up her stomach towards her breasts. "I'm not drunk, let me show you."

"How about some coffee and a good night's sleep?" Hermione offered as Fred tried to tug his hands free.

"No," Fred complained. "I'm going to rock your world baby."

"Have fun," George grinned tugging Angelina with him as they headed to their room. "Let me know if he gets too much, I can make him sleep on the couch if he won't leave you alone."

"I can handle him but thanks George," Hermione smiled.

"Going to handle me are you baby?" Fred asked finally managing to get his hand on her thigh free. He quickly pushed it up and managed to get close enough to her knickers to run his fingertips along the middle before she grabbed it again. "Wet for me baby, going to be good."

"Why don't we get you into the bedroom and get you underdressed?" Hermione suggested tugging his hand out from under her night dress and leading him to their bedroom.

"Best fucking idea I've heard all day," Fred agreed following her. Hermione closed the door and worked on getting Fred undressed. It was a lot harder then it should have been because he seemed focused on getting her undressed as well.

When she had finally gotten his shoes, socks and shirt off Fred laid back spreading himself across the entire bed. His heavy snoring filled the room.

"Idiot," Hermione muttered kissing his forehead. "Still love you though."

Hermione managed to pull his pants off and pulled the quilt over him. He wasn't in reach of the pillows but he was sleeping sound enough.

Instead of attempting to push Fred over Hermione grabbed the spare blanket from the cupboard and a pillow. Her back was hurting and she was extremely tired so she honestly didn't have the energy to push Fred over and fight for some blanket.

She made the bed up on the couch and slipped inside for some well-earned rest. Fred was definitely in the dog house tomorrow.

~#~#~#~

Hermione woke to someone sitting at the foot of the couch with her feet on their lap. She was still half asleep and her back was throbbing from an uncomfortable night's sleep. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Hermione glanced up at the ginger twin smiling down at her.

"I told you I would have made him sleep on the couch, not you," George said shaking his head. "Was he that bad?"

"It wasn't worth the argument," Hermione said sitting up. She propped her pillow up behind her to sit up but kept her feet in Georges lap.

"It can't be very good for you sleeping on here; it must be killing your back."

"Yeah well I'll feel better when I kill Fred later," Hermione grumbled leaning forward and rubbing her back. "I don't dare risk a back potion, I'm not sure what strength pregnant woman are allowed."

"Don't you have your exam in a few days?"

"That's different; I study accidents and emergencies. I don't have anything to do with the pregnant witches ward in Mungos," Hermione explained. She stretched out before pulling her feet from George's lap and standing up. "I'm going to the burrow to help Ginny get ready."

"Any message to pass on to Fred?" George asked with a smirk.

"Fred who?" Hermione answered sarcastically.

"Someone's in trouble," Angelina said from the doorway in her pyjamas. "Ready to go over?"

"Sure, I'm not bothering to get dressed. I'll just floo over like this."

"We have to get changed into our dresses when we get there anyways."

Angelina kissed George goodbye and stepped into the floo with Hermione following shortly after.

~#~#~#~#

"You look beautiful Ginny," Hermione said buttoning up the back of the young Weasley girl's wedding dress.

Angelina and Hermione were both her brides' maids. Ginny had eventually gone with a green theme to match Harry's eyes so both her brides maids were in green silk dresses. Hermione's dress had been let out slightly as it seemed tighter than it was when she first had it fitted. She tried to convince herself that it had shrunk but she knew her bump was getting bigger. It was just big enough that people could tell she was pregnant but Hermione was still easily able to see her feet. Something she was grateful for because apparently it wouldn't last much longer.

"Thank you," Ginny said trying to hold back the tears so she didn't ruin her make-up. "I've dreamed about this day for years but I never thought it would come true."

"You and Harry both deserve each other; you've both been through so much and deserve happiness."

"Don't make her cry!" Angelina scolded passing a tissue to the bride.

"Sorry," Ginny choked out before checking her mascara in the mirror. "Tell me about your love lives so I can stop crying."

Angelina snorted, "I think Hermione here has the more entertaining love life currentlu. Or so I've heard from this morning's conversation with George."

"What happened?" Ginny asked "He didn't hit Ron again did he?"

"No, Fred didn't hit anyone," Hermione confirmed tugging her dress up to try and cover some of her exposed cleavage. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had a good bust. "He drank most of the bar dry so George had to practically carry him home last night."

"Then they were practically shagging in the hall way," Angelina grinned.

"No we weren't, I helped Fred get to his room, then I slept on the couch," Hermione said, but both girls didn't seem convinced. "Oh sod off, you can't make fun of me when you two have to shag on schedule."

"That'll be you soon," Angelina laughed.

"No it won't," Hermione informed them running her hand over her bump. "We've already got two children right here. We've met the law requirements already."

"Guess Fred will have to be on his best behaviour," Ginny laughed, her tears long forgotten.

Angelina and Hermione's constant attempts at keeping Ginny tear free didn't last long. The second Mrs. Weasley saw her daughter they both burst into tears and Ginny's make up had to be redone. It was a morning wedding so things were rather busy.

They were getting married in Godric Hollow's church. It was the same church Harry's parents had been married and where Harry himself had been christened. It was the last connection Harry had to his parents and Ginny was more than happy to get married there.

"Ready?" Mr. Weasley asked holding tightly onto his daughters hand at the doors of the church. Ginny couldn't speak with so many emotions running through her so she merely nodded.

Mr. Weasley opened the doors and led Ginny down the aisle with Hermione and Angelina following close behind.

Ginny looked beautiful but Hermione couldn't take her eyes off Harry. He was truly her brother and he looked so handsome in his wizard's robes. Her heart leapt for him when his eyes landed on Ginny as she walked up the aisle. He deserved so much and he looked truly happy.

Ron was at Harry's side as best man. His eyes didn't even glance at Ginny as he was too focused on staring at Hermione's stomach. He didn't seem angry or hateful like Hermione expected; he seemed worried and rather confused.

The ceremony passed by quickly, Ginny cried through most of it and Hermione spotted Harry fighting back tears at one point. Hermione couldn't stop herself from crying and Angelina wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into her side through most of the ceremony. Hermione tried to blame the whole thing on the hormones but the real reason was because of her own pending wedding. She honestly loved Fred and couldn't wait to marry him. She didn't care about the petty arguments anymore, screw her hormones.

~#~#~#~

"I'm sorry baby," Fred apologised as he stood beside the two bridesmaids with his twin. Harry and Ginny were still getting congratulated by their family and friends. "I'm an idiot drunk…"

"I love you," Hermione said flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. She was still crying from the wedding ceremony but neither cared. "I'm sorry I left in a huff this morning and didn't say goodbye. I'm not even sure why I was so upset, you deserve some fun."

"I still shouldn't have been an idiot and made you sleep on the couch," Fred replied wrapping his arms around her.

"Oi!" George said nudging the pair. "I think it should be me you should be apologising to; you did three shots in a row at the bar and then got me confused for 'Mione here! I'm going to need therapy now."

"Sorry George," Hermione said grinning. "I'm sure Angelina will make it up to you."

"Hmm I suppose I could if you behave today," Angelina agreed then glanced towards the doorway of the church. "Is that your aunt Muriel leaving? She'll get lost like she did at our wedding George, you better go catch her."

"How come I get stuck chasing the barmy old witch?" George complained before marching down the aisle. He always got stuck with the crazy relatives; they always seemed to call him Fred as well.

"Muriel?" George called stepping outside the church and glancing up the road.

"She apparated," A voice commented. "Can't blame her for wanting to get away from this crazy family. It's a bunch of whores, liars and cheaters anyway."

George spun around and spotted smug Lavender leaning against the church wall with a cigarette in her hand.

"You know I'm George right?" George asked eyeing the horrid girl. "If Fred heard you say the word 'whore' and family in the same sentence then he would have dragged you down the aisle of the church and shoved your face into the holy water."

"Oh I'm very much aware of who you are. You're the calm one, the one that reins Fred in. You also know how much of a whore Fred's fiancé is, you've probably already had her though."

George crossed the space between them and grabbed Lavender by the neck and shoved her against the wall. Her cigarette fell from her hand in surprise as George's hand tightened enough to cut her airway off.

"Listen really carefully," George said in scarily calm voice. "I might not take as many risks as Fred and I might be seen as the more sensible one. That's what everyone sees; when it comes to family Fred and I have very different views. Fred will warn you, threaten you and then if you push him too far he'll hit your boyfriend. But me…" George grabbed Lavenders neck tighter and the girl's face started to turn white. "If you so much as look in Hermione's direction then I will kill you. I've seen my brother on the brink of death during the war. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him or his fiancé. I don't hurt girls but I'll make an exception to kill you. So make another comment about Hermione today and it will be your last. I'm pretty sure Charlie would help me make it look like an accident."

Lavender's eyes widened in surprise but she nodded against George's hand.

~#~#~#~

Hermione rested her head on Fred's chest as they swayed to the music at the wedding reception. She kept having a strange sensation in her stomach but she passed it off as wind although it felt nothing like it. After the third time Hermione pulled back and glanced down at her stomach placing a hand onto it. This time she felt two little flutters at the same time. It felt so strange, like two butterflies were trapped inside her stomach.

"Hermione?" Fred's panicked voice broke her thoughts. "Are they alright?"

"I can feel them," Hermione grinned up at her fiancé. "They're moving around I think. I didn't even realise it until just now."

"Really?" Fred asked placing a hand on her stomach. "That's amazing; I can't wait to feel them kick."

"The books say it's too early for anyone else to feel them yet but this… it makes it seems so…"

"Real?"

"I sound stupid don't I?"

Fred snorted and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I don't think it's possible for you ever to be considered stupid."

"I don't know, I keep losing my wand," Hermione pointed out. "It's thanks to your wandless magic that I haven't torn your flat apart."

"It's baby brain, mum always goes on about it," Fred examined. "Apparently being pregnant makes you forget most of your common logic."

"Great," Hermione moaned pulling Fred back flush against her and burrowing her face into his chest. "You're a horrible person really, all this stuff your children have put me through."

"Knocking you up?" Fred laughed rubbing his hand up and down her spine through the bridesmaid dress. "And _my_ children have done nothing wrong, they're just growing."

"Yes and putting me through hell. They hate me."

"You're so dramatic," Fred said trying to contain his laughter. George and Angelina had drifted closer to them on the dance floor and were both grinning at the pair's conversation. "Go on then Mrs. Drama explains why our children hate you."

"Your children," Hermione corrected. "They obviously take after you, they've made me throw up, my back hurts, I can't eat chocolate without feeling sick, my boobs hurt and I can't stop thinking about…"

"About what?" George asked wiggling his eye brows.

"Yeah baby what can't you stop thinking about?" Fred questioned lowering his hands to her bottom and pulling her against his growing erection.

"I erm… I can't stop thinking about books," Hermione lied. She'd forgotten about her deal with Fred and she wasn't going to give in first.

"Whatever sis," George laughed. "We're the kings of pranking, we can tell a liar from a mile away." He turned back to look at his wife with huge grin on his face. "Why don't we call it an early night and leave the two horny celibates here to dance?"

"George!" Angelina scolded hitting George. "You'll be in their club soon if you keep saying things like that."

"Horny? I'm already there love."

* * *

_535 follows and 30 reviews? Come guys you can do better. _

_Im going to PM a preview to every signed review, come on guys ;)_

**Acting Normal **- Check my other story out!

Hermione is attacked by two Death Eaters in her Muggle village. This causes a series of challenges along the way of the eventual quest to kill Voldemort. Whose death will change? Who will be sacrificed along the way? . Fred/Hermione pairing eventually and later Hermione/Draco friendship.


	16. Chapter 14

You guys are seriously amazing, that last chapter got 47 reviews + all those PM's and tumblr messages. I love hearing that you're enjoying the story and it honestly makes me want to write more. Next chapter is finished so it should be here quicker than this one.

Thank you to my beta **ItsInMyBlood** for her amazing work, show her some love, she's awesome.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.

**Side note: Acting Normal has also been updated, Go check it out! Fremione**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Hermione's exam was two days after Ginny and Harry's wedding. Hermione was a nervous wreck before the exam and spent all her time studying. She could hardly sleep and spent most of her nights rereading her herbal books. Fred had tried to point out that she needed sleep, especially with the babies, but it hadn't helped her in the slightest. All the stress seemed to be getting to her and the fact that their wedding was in 9 days wasn't helping.

The night before the exam the pressure all became too much and Hermione broke down in tears in Fred's arms. Fred spent the night reassuring her and even helped her study. Hermione knew every question Fred asked and when George had finished closing the shop that night he joined in and faked injuries for Hermione to fix.

Angelina arrived that night after work to find both of the twins lying on the floor bandaged from head to foot. She had panicked at first but after an explanation from Hermione she rushed off for her camera and took a photo of the twins.

The next morning Hermione went to the exam with Angelina. The twins were meeting a supplier although Fred had offered to skip it and come with her. Angelina had done a first aid course for her job as an unspeakable so Hermione was more than happy to drag her along.

"How was it?" Angelina asked when Hermione finally emerged from the exam hall at the ministry.

"I think I got all the questions but I'm just worried I didn't use enough detail. The last question I only managed two pages for the answer. Maybe I should have…" Hermione explained.

"You didn't need two pages for an answer," Angelina interrupted. "You'll be fine, I bet you get a 100% on that exam. Come on, we'll go grab a coffee and then we can pick your dress up."

Angelina and Hermione headed to a small muggle café for drinks. Angelina was very quiet and twitchy the entire way and refused to look at Hermione as they sat down. Something was definitely going on and after ten minutes of silence Hermione's hormones had had enough.

"Angelina what's going on?" Hermione demanded trying to keep her mood swing in check. "I'm going to kill you if you don't stop tapping your foot."

The woman in question bit her bottom lip before letting out a sigh. "I erm… I went to the ministry yesterday. The married witches have to get tested once a month."

"Tested for what?" Hermione asked.

Angelina's worried face broke into a smile at the question. "I thought you were the smartest witch of the era? To see if we're pregnant."

"Oh god!"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant. Apparently the last months test was a false negative because I'm five weeks," Angelina explained. "I haven't even told George yet; I've got no idea how he's going to react."

"You're joking right?" Hermione laughed. "George has been taking care of me, he's been like a mother hen and he's only the uncle. When he finds out about you he's going to lock you up in the flat to keep you safe. George is going to be a wonderful dad and you've coped with the twins for so long that you'll be a natural mother. Anyone who can put up with Fred and George for seven years can look after a baby."

"Thank you Hermione, you're lovely," A watery eyed Angelina said. "You and Fred will be wonderful parents too."

"You know what this means don't you?" Hermione said trying to hold back a giggle. "Hogwarts are going to have three Weasley's running around in the same year. When McGonagall finds out she's going to quit."

"Oh god three!" Angelina laughed. "They're going to destroy Hogwarts."

~#~#~#

Fred was in the shop with Lee, Angelina had gone out to a restaurant with George to tell him the news. Hermione was tidying the sitting room when a package arrived. There was no note attached to the box and someone had left it on the doorstop, knocked on the door and ran away. She was slightly nervous that it was from the person trying to get at them but after scanning the box for bombs she opened it.

There was a muggle school girls outfit, with a red and black tie, high fitted socks, low fitted white shirt and a black skirt that would barely cover her crotch. Hermione had a bad feeling about this. Attached to the outfit was a note reading;

Hermione,

We're going to give you a muggle hen night. I've done some research and Angelina helped me. We're all dressing as school girls and hitting the muggle town with all the girls. This is your outfit so you must put it on! The top is loose fitted at the bottom for your bump, and you've hardly got one to start with but no one's going to notice with your cleavage on show. Get dressed we will be picking you up soon.

Lots of love,

Ginny Potter

Xxxxxxxx

It was far too early to start getting ready so Hermione hid the box under Fred's bed. Hermione had a bath, ate and started curling her hair when a very happy George Weasley appeared through the floo without Angelina. The moment he saw her he gathered Hermione up from the floor tossing her curling iron on the floor and spun her round.

"George!" Hermione giggled as he stopped spinning and covered her face in sloppy kisses.

"Angelina's Pregnant!" George announced grinning.

"Oh she told you, I'm so happy for your George."

"Thank you sis, she gave me a message for you. She's getting ready at the burrow with Ginny, You're to get ready and they'll see you there in an hour. I'm going to tell my twin the wonderful news."

~#~#~#~

Hermione was starring in the mirror when she heard the front door open; the twins had just closed the shop. Apparently the boys were having a stag doe tonight as well seeing as Hermione was getting a hen do.

She put on the outfit and couldn't help blushing as she studied her appearance. Her skirt barely covered her bum, the top was extremely low with a few buttons missing at the top to show off her cleave and her high socks weren't helping. Her baby bump was noticeable but only slightly and Hermione suspected there was magic involved. She looked…hot.

When she made her way into the sitting room both of the twins were laying across the couch and they nearly choked on their butter beers.

"Fucking hell," Fred said glancing over Hermione. "There's no way you're leaving the flat with _that_outfit on."

"Out to pull Granger?" George laughed. "You're going to be fighting them off if you're going out in that; at least you can't get drunk."

"You're not sodding going out like that unless you're spending the night with my name on your…"

"Fred!" Hermione interrupted. "I'm pregnant and on my hen do, I hardly think I'm going to get lucky tonight."

"You're sodding not getting lucky," Fred growled. "I swear it Hermione, if I hear someone tried to even kiss you I'll hunt them down and…"

"Do you think my shirts too tight?" Hermione asked glancing at George. "I'm afraid it shows a bit too much cleavage, at least it hides the bump slightly."

"No," Fred huffed. "It's far too tight; your boobs are practically out."

"It looks smashing Hermione," George replied as they both choose to ignore Fred. "Hot as hell, go have some fun while I get grumpy here drunk."

"Thanks George."

"Oi!" Fred shouted as Hermione grabbed her purse. "I'm putting my foot down here. You're going to go get something longer, looser and plain on. Then you're going to have a girly night in at the burrow. I'm not letting my woman go out dressed like that especially when she's pregnant. I don't want any greasy old gits pawing at the mother of my children."

"Have a good time Hermione," George said kissing Hermione's cheek.

"I will, see you both later. Bye Fred, I love you," Hermione called

"Hermione don't you dare leave this house like that!" Fred yelled standing up. "Come on babe, we'll stay at home and have a night in. who sodding wants to celebrate their single life anyway?"

Hermione giggled and kissed Fred quickly on lips. "I'm marrying you; there will never be anyone else for me. Trust me alright?"

"Don't go out like this babe," Fred begged running a hand over her practically hidden bump. There was definitely magic affecting the top, the bump was barely visible and Fred hated it. "We can do a bit of role playing if you want to keep this top on."

"I love you Fred," Hermione kissed his cheek and then Georges before rushing over to floo. "No strippers, both of your women are pregnant." She grinned at them both before disappearing at the floo.

"Were getting a stripper right?" Fred grinned.

George snorted. "Come on, let's go get you drunk."

~#~#~#~

All the girls looked fantastic in their school girl uniforms. Plenty of women had turned up. Katie, Ginny, Angelina, Luna, Fleur and several other girls from Hermione's year. Hermione was very excited to see Luna. It had been far too long and neither girl had spoken since the battle at Hogwarts.

"So Luna," Hermione said as they walked along the road towards town. "Are you marrying Neville?"

"No," Luna replied glancing down. It was strange to see the normal misty eyed girl so upset. "He hadn't proposed although he was planning it. He got paired with a girl from my year In Hufflepuff. I've been paired with Oliver Wood."

"Oliver Wood?" Angelina repeated wandering over to the two girls. "Gryffindor's keeper, that Oliver wood?"

"Yes, although I haven't seen him in a while. Daddy believes he's hiding or ran from the ministry. I received a letter from them saying they were investigating his disappearance," Luna explained.

"That's strange," Hermione said glancing at Angelina. "Wood didn't seem the type to run and hide. Even if he was against something he had more courage than that."

"Yeah," Angelina agreed. "That is strange. I'm sorry to hear that Luna."

"It's alright," Luna shrugged. "We only spoke a few times and we didn't really get on too well. Maybe the knargles are at fault."

They got food first and then they hit the town. Angelina and Hermione were they only ones not drinking so they stuck together as their drunk friends made fools of themselves dancing on bar tops and flirting with staff.

"What exactly is this place?" Hermione asked hesitantly as they headed to a seedy club, it was down a back alley and didn't look too inviting although the topless, muscular bouncers were a big improvement compared to the exterior of the club.

"Come on Hermione," Angelina grinned linking her arm with a drunk Ginny and Luna walking in front of the girls. "We knew it wouldn't be as fun for you without getting drunk, so if we couldn't get you drunk…"

"Sex," Luna offered with an airy smile. "Do muggle's sell sex?"

"What?" Hermione shouted appalled. "I'm not getting a hooker or escort or whatever you wish to call it, Fred would kill me, the bloke, and all of you lot."

"Calm down Granger, Fred's little angel is safe. This is a male strip club, we're getting you some male eye candy. Which will be a lot better and _bigger_ then Fred, right Hermione?" Katie shouted from the back.

"Ignore her she's drunk," Angelina advised pulling the reluctant witch into the club. They'd booked their party ahead so they got straight in.

"Yes I know but she still shouldn't… oh my… policemen…" Hermione babbled as she spotted a row of male strippers standing on stage removing their clothes. "God they're hot, is it hot in here?"

"Hormones are great right?" Angelina giggled pulling her towards the front row.

~#~#~#~

"She's probably shagging someone right now," Fred sobbed into Harrys shoulder tugging the-boy-who-lived closer. "She barely had any sodding clothes on too start with, bet she doesn't have any left on now."

"Fred," Harry complained pushing him off him. "Hermione's like my sister, can we try talking about her with her clothes on?"

"Yeah," Bill piped up dropping into a seat next to a drunken Fred. "Granger isn't like that, your drunk and just overreacting. She's pregnant with your twins, she loves you for some stupid reason and she'll be marrying you. Stop being an idiot and enjoy your stag doe. You're a better as an angry drunk then depressed."

"Fine," Fred grumbled jumping up and pulling Harry with him. "Come on Potter lets go get a drink."

"Fred!" George bellowed as his twin walked past. He had been dancing around the dance floor with a disturbed looking Percy until he spotted his twin. "Come on Freddy my favourite twin of mine, dance with me."

~#~#~#~

The next morning the burrow was completely silent. Both the hen and stag party had returned to the Burrow for their nights return. The boys had returned at 2 o'clock in the morning while the girls arrived back at 4 o'clock.

The only ones without a headache were Angelina and Hermione who obviously hadn't drank. They had shared a bed that night when they found their other halves sprawled across the kitchen floor fast asleep. They had even discovered a charmed Percy asleep dangling from the washing line.

The girls had opened the shop for the twins and were the only ones to go to work the next day. Mrs. Weasley didn't have any hangover potion in stock so she had already left for the stores.

"Bloody hell," Fred muttered sitting on the couch in the burrow sitting room. "My backs killing, that kitchen floor's far too hard."

"Mmm," George agreed sitting on the chair, his head was pounding.

"I quite agree," a faint voice called from behind the couch. "Although the sitting rooms floor isn't quite as hard as that firemen's stomach."

Both twins glanced up at a smiling Luna; she was still in her school girl outfit although her pigtails were now wonky.

"What firemen?" George asked glancing towards the kitchen. He was pretty sure they hadn't started any fires, he didn't think so anyway.

"The firemen the smashed bricks against his chest last night," Luna said rolling her eyes. "What other firemen is there?"

"Mmm," Ginny said walking down the stairs. "He was very nice, I'm jealous of Hermione. What I would have given to have him on my lap."

"What?!" Fred shouted causing everyone to jump. He heard many groans from various parts of the burrow where people had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning. "I'm going to kill her; I sodden told her that going out… dressed like that would draw the wrong sort off attention. Bloody never listened did she."

"It wasn't like that," Ginny defended rolling her eyes. "It was a strip club with male strippers. They got Hermione on stage because it was her hen party. "

"Well she's going to be bloody locked in my room till these kids come." Fred grumbled walking towards the floo. He continued to talk to himself although they could only catch a little of what he was saying. "In bed with my brothers, lap dancing with a fireman."

When Fred stumbled through the Floo into the Weasleys' Wizard Weezes shop it was completely empty. Hermione and Angelina were sitting at the counter flicking though magazines and giggling to each other when Fred marched over.

Hermione glanced up from her magazine her eyes flickered over Fred's appearance. He looked very rough; he'd obviously drank too much last night. His hair was standing up on its ends, the buttons on his shirt were done up wrong and he had lipstick smeared all over the back of his collar. Hermione narrowed her eyes, ready for battle.

"Rough night?" Angelina giggled. Both Fred and Hermione scowled so she quickly excused herself to the back room.

"Heard you had a good night," Fred said glancing down at the magazine. His eyes flickered over the kinky underwear until he picked his favourite. "I like you in red."

"Mmm," Hermione said glancing down at his choice. "I suppose I would have to get red lipstick too, what shade did you whore use?"

"Excuse me?" Fred demanded standing up. "I had no bloody whore; you however had a fireman all over you."

"Ginny took me to a strip club, I had an innocent lap dance and that was it. I couldn't drink, I would _never_cheat. I spend my days growing our extremely heavy children and I deserved a little fun before getting shackled with you."

"Shackled?" Fred repeated. "I thought you wanted this."

"I thought I was enough," Hermione said gesturing to his collar. "I was obviously wrong about that too."

Fred pulled the shirt over his head and looked at the lipstick marks and snorted. "That's not what you think."

"Yeah sure, I don't care."

"Jealous?" Fred grinned walking over to her. He placed a hand on her hips and tugged her towards him. Hermione struggled to get away but Fred held her firmly and refused to let go. She turned her head away as Fred leaned in for a kiss so instead he kissed along her jaw line. "My 'Mione, all jealous and feisty. I love it when you get pissed baby."

"I'm not jealous," Hermione huffed. "Get off me Fred I don't want you touching me with same hands you touched…"

"I didn't touch any girl baby," Fred said reaching a hand up to turn her face towards his. "George wouldn't disrespect you by getting me a whore or some stripper. He cares about you too much to hurt you. These lipsticks marks are from me fighting off Lee in drag, and trust me I put up a good fight."

"You're trying to tell me that those lipstick marks are from Lee and not some hooker. You expect me to believe that."

"I will never want another woman now that I have you," Fred said trailing a hand down from her face to her stomach. He rubbed gently over the bump and glanced back up at Hermione. "This is so fucking sexy; no one could ever compete with this image. Your carrying my kids, you're all pent up and horny, plus your sexy when you're mad. You've got this eyes glowing, hair all over thing going on. No one comes close to you 'Mione."

"I love you," Hermione kissed tears trickling down. "Sorry, the stripper was just a bit of fun. Totally innocent I swear."

"I know baby," Fred chuckled. "I Just hated the thought of you celebrating your single life. Don't know about you but I don't want to celebrate it, I'm not going to miss it in the slightest."

"I'm not either," Hermione agreed.

"For fuck sakes," A voice called near the door way. "Just kiss her already."

They both turned to see Bill grinning back at the pair with a giggling Angelina behind him.

"Bill," Hermione laughed.

"You might want to come home, Mums just found Lee asleep in the bathtub."

"Shit," Fred muttered tugging Hermione towards the floo.

"Why's that such a problem?" Angelina asked following them. "You boys were asleep in worse places when Hermione and I left this morning."

"Lee's wearing mums dress," Bill supplied.

~#~#~#~

"And why is Percy asleep on the washing line!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed as they arrived via the floo. "There's a young man running around my house, in my clothes!"

Everyone turned to glance at lee who was sitting on the couch examining the ladder in his tights under his floral dress. He had brought both hands up and adjusted his wonky fake boobs as everyone looked on.

"That's only Lee Mum," George defended. "He doesn't count."

"I found Harry asleep on the roof!" Mrs. Weasley continued turning to a blushing Harry. "What if he had fallen off? And don't get me started about the state of Errol, that poor owl will never be the same again."

"Mum!" Bill whined. "Honestly it was just for a laugh, it wasn't as serious as it looks. We just had a bet that…."

"I don't care," Mrs. Weasley continued. "Your father and I are going out. We'll return tonight and expect this house in the same condition it was yesterday. If I return home and find anyone in my clothing then you will all be grounded."

"I don't even live here," Fred pointed out.

"I'm still your mother, don't test me Fredrick Weasley. That goes for you too William, you're not too old to be grounded."

All the young adults gulped and quickly got to work as Mrs. and Mr. Weasley disappeared through the floo.

"Anyone know how to get lipstick off your teeth?" Lee asked.

Angelina grabbed his hand, "Come on, I'll help you get those fake eye lashes off as well."

"They're not fake!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.**

_Up next: Fred and Hermiones wedding, theirs a surprice guest and Fred has a surprise for Hermione. Any guesses?_

_Enjoy the happiness and fun for now, things are going to start picking up…_

**Preview for reviewers…**


	17. Chapter 15

**Can I just say to the anon that keeps sending abuse: I would take your comments more seriously if you signed in or actually made sense. Name calling because I don't update is pathetic, grow up. **

Here's the next chapter, I've posted Hermione's wedding dress on my profile!

Thank you to my beta **ItsInMyBlood** for her amazing work, show her some love, she's awesome.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.

**Side note: Acting Normal has also been updated, Go check it out! Fremione**

_**Chapter 15**_

Hermione stared at the image in the mirror. Her dress was perfect. She looked beautiful. It was satin with lace on the top, elbow length lace sleeves with cream silk wrapped around her waist just above her bump tied in a bow at the back. It was perfectly fitted and the material wasn't tight. It showed off her bump perfectly just how Fred would like it.

Ginny and Fleur had done Hermione's hair. They had left it down as it suited the dress, straightened it and made a few ringlets on top. Her makeup had been done and she was ready to be married but something just didn't feel right. She'd been nervous since the night before. She'd paced so much that her back was killing.

Suddenly it hit her. She couldn't do this, she couldn't get married.

Hermione raced out the door dropping her flowers on the floor as she crept down the stairs and out the back door. Everyone was still in the kitchen getting everything ready. Fred and Hermione had asked to use the burrow to get married; it held so many memories, good and bad and they had gotten Percy to perform the ceremony.

With no one in sight Hermione dashed down the lane away from the Burrow. Luckily she had flat white shoes on; she didn't want to risk wearing high heels while being pregnant, even for her wedding.

When she got to the end of the lane she gasped for breath and took a seat on the brick wall beside the road.

"Aren't you meant to be running towards the wedding?" A familiar voice asked taking a seat next to Hermione on the wall. "You can't be late for your own wedding; you were never late for a class."

"I can't do it," Hermione sobbed. "It's not right."

"But I thought you loved Fred," Ron questioned. "Isn't that the point of today?"

"We're getting married because of the law."

Ron snorted and took his dress jacket off. "You and Fred are definitely not getting married because of the law. Even I'll admit to that, as much as I hate to. You're both in love with kids on the way, you've got everything now."

"No I don't," Hermione cried rubbing a hand over her stomach. "I don't have my best friend."

"Of course you have," Ron said grabbing her hand and squeezing her fingers. "Harry's not going anywhere." Hermione used her other hand to slap Ron and they both chuckled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Fred misses you."

"I know. I've been an idiot, I'm so sorry Hermione."

Hermione sobbed louder and stood up and slapped Ron hard across the face. He gripped the wall tightly to stop himself from falling off the wall and cursed at the pain.

"Damn it Hermione," Ron cursed glaring at her.

"You ever," Hermione growled poking a finger to his chest. "Ever dare to do this to me again I swear Ron, that's it. You've hurt me and you've hurt your whole family for some blonde bimbo that doesn't care about you. I love you Ron, you're my best friend and you…"

Hermione sobbed harder and Ron pulled her into a hug. She tried to push against his chest to get away from him but he held her tighter until she returned the hug. "I'm so sorry, Hermione I'm so sorry. I just… I loved you but we didn't work. We were no good for eachother, when I saw how good you and Fred were together it just pissed me off. I wanted that with you… I thought I wanted that."

"I love you but…"

"As a friend," Ron finished pulling her back wiping away Hermione's tears. "We're great friends but nothing more. You're more sister, well, you will be if you don't run from my brother."

"You're my brother."

"I…I've left Lavender; I know I might still have to marry her but I was hoping my best friend would be able to think of a way to get me out of it. That's if she's still my best friend."

"One condition," Hermione said turning to look over Ron. He had his dress robes on and looked very smart. "Walk me down the aisle with Harry."

"Fine," Ron agreed kissing her cheek. He released her hand and placed his on her stomach. "Does this means you're not doing a runner from my brother?"

"The twins would never forgive me; I love them and their daddy too much to do that to them or him."

"Good," Ron smiled. "I would hate to have to take care of a sobbing Fred. He's bloody terrifying pissed; I'd hate to see him so emotional. Think he'll mind if I crash his wedding?"

"You're my guest," Hermione smiled standing up. "Come on; let's go make me Mrs. Weasley."

"Sure Mom."

"That's not even funny; you're still on very thin ice."

"I wasn't the one running on my wedding day," Ron said raising an eye brow. "Want to call it even; it is your wedding day ater all."

"For now, Come on Ronald."

~#~#~#~

"Where the hell is she?" Fred asked glancing at a panicking Ginny, flushed George and stressed Angelina.

"We'll find her, she's probably just popped out for some fresh air," Ginny offered.

"Fresh air!" Fred growled. All the wedding guests had been seated; groom and best man were in place and even the brides maids. Only the bride was missing.

"She'll be here," George offered. "Hermione won't just run off."

"She's run off!" Fred turned to his brother in a panic. "Oh god."

Just before Fred could burst into a fit of tears or rage the music started. Everyone turned to see Hermione at the burrow door with Harry and Ron on either side. Angelina and Ginny, both in red bride's maid's dresses raced over to her and took their places in front.

Harry and Ron slowly walked Hermione down the aisle. Fred couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked beautiful. He barely took any notice of his little brother being there, he honestly didn't care. George however did notice and was glaring at Ron on his twin's behalf. He was the best man; if anyone caused trouble then he would sort it out. The moment Hermione's eyes connected with his she knew she could never have really run off, it just felt so right.

"God," Fred whispered as Hermione finally stepped beside him. He couldn't resist her any longer and swooped forward to his kiss her. Hermione responded instantly and before Fred had a chance to deep the kiss several guests coughed loudly including Percy. "Hey sexy."

"Hi," Hermione replied, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Now that you've both said hello, shall we get on with the wedding?" Percy asked glancing at the couple. "If you would repeat after me please Fred. I Fredrick Gideon Weasley, take Hermione jean Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife. "

"I Fredrick Gideon Weasley take Hermione jean Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife," Fred mimicked turning to face her, a hand lingered on her waist.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Fred repeated the lines and tried to lean forward for another kiss but George stopped him and mumbled something about it being too early. Disgruntled, Fred tried to get Percy to hurry up but he refused and made Hermione repeat the lines.

"The rings?" Percy asked as George stepped forward.  
George patted down his wizarding robes and pretended to have misplaced them. Luckily Ginny stepped forward and smacked the back of his head so George gave them the rings.

The rings were white gold, Fred had wanted something different and had eventually convinced Hermione. Inside Fred had secretly inscribed, 'Together at last, forever we'll last'

"I love you," Hermione whispered wiping away a tear as they exchanged rings.

"I love you too Mrs. Weasley," Fred grinned.

"You can now kiss the bride," Percy announced as he raised his wand and preformed the wedding law spell to bind them together.

"Thank fuc…"

"Fred!" Hermione interrupted hitting his shoulder. Fred stopped her complaints by grabbing her and pressing his lips against hers. His hand came up to cup the back of her head while his other hand went to her waist to keep her steady.

Fred's lips smashed against Hermione in forceful, dominating kiss. His wife, she was his wife now and no one else could have her, she was Mrs. Weasley. He'd been dreaming of this day, the day that everyone could see how truly happy they were despite the marriage law. Fred was pretty sure they would have gotten married in the end without the marriage law. Hermione would still have been pregnant and they would still have fallen in love. Fred Weasley was irresistible after all.

"Kiss her don't eat her mate," George said glancing at a blushing crowd. He'd seen them attached by the lips too often to find it the least bit out of the ordinary.

Fred pulled back and rested his forehead against Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley, I thought you weren't coming."

"I had to pick up your annoying twit of a brother, my husband," Hermione replied tipping her chip forward to get another kiss.

"Christ," Bill muttered from the front row. "Seems we're going to get front row seats to their honey moon."

"I don't mind," Charlie grinned at his side, his gaze flickering over Hermione's figure. "Won't mind seeing a bit more of those legs."

"Thought you were a boob man?"

"A guy can change his mind cant he?"

"Oi!" Fred interrupted the pair. "Can we leave my wife's bits out of this, they're mine now and I'm not sharing.

"Fred!" Hermione warned hitting his shoulder.

~#~#~#~

"So," George called standing up from his seat at the main wedding table. They had the reception in a tent. "I was told that I needed to make a clean, nice speech or my dear little sister-in-law will use those hormones to cut my balls off."

George turned to flash Hermione a grin as she scowled back. "But I also have an honour as a best man to embarrass them both with my numerous tales. These two have been destined to be together, ever since the first year when Hermione threatened to report the both of us to Dumbledore until the morning our little Hermione tried to sneak back to the burrow without our mum noticing."

"George!" Hermione shouted flushing red. Mrs. Weasley however just laughed and didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"At this point I'm supposed to wish Hermione luck with her night of passion she's going to enduring from her eager husband. With those hormones however I'm not the least bit worried about her." George turned to his twin and raised an eyebrow. "Good luck brother and remember the potion we sell if she wears you out too much. Don't want you letting our poor little randy Hermione down."

"I swear to god if he mentions our sex life one more time I'm going too murder him, slowly," Hermione whispered to her husband.

"All jokes aside," George said picking up his champagne glass. "These two are perfect for each other, they're deeply in love despite the marriage law and are going to have two gorgeous little babies in a few months. Hermione has been my sister ever since Ron dragged her to the burrow his second year and like Ginny we've never been able to get rid of her, despite how hard we've tried. "

The whole hall laughed and Ginny scowled and threw her spoon at her brother.

George chuckled and finished his speech. "Honestly though, congratulations to the both of you. I wish you the best in your marriage, your growing family and the many, many years of happy years to come. To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!"

George raised his glass higher in the air at the last sentence and took a long drink, as did the rest of the crowd.

Fred pattered his brother shoulder and winked but Hermione stood up and walked over to George.

"Going to kill me?" George asked nervously gulping.

Hermione's scowl turned into a smile as throw her arms around George's neck pulling him into a hug. "I know it was your annoying way saying you love us. Thank you George, for everything."

"Anytime Hermione," George replied wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you and those beautiful babies in your stomach. If you need anything then you know as your brother, I'm here for you. Although if it's to bitch about Fred and talk about how much you want to knee him in the balls then you might be better off talking to Angelina."

"I'll happily talk about hurting our husbands," Angelina called from George's side. "Actually I highly recommend it."

"Killed by hormones," George grinned glancing at his twin and winking. "Recon we could put that on our gravestones Freddie?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Fred said wrapping an arm around Hermione. "My wife and I have a perfect marriage."

Bill scoffed in his seat between Angelina and Fleur, "I should sodden hope so, you've been married an hour."

Fred rolled his eyes and turned towards his family and friends. Everyone took a seat and Hermione took her seat beside her husband and glanced anxiously up at him. Fred was very unpredictable, one minute he was deadly serious and the other he was setting off pranks. Hermione was hoping for a nice clean speech to contrast his twin.

"First My wife and I would like to thank everyone for coming. We've been looking forward to this day and we're glad to have shared it with everyone we love and Percy," Fred said winking at his older brother.

"Hermione and I had a bad start. We didn't bother with a relationship and I got her into a predicament that we're both grateful for today. This Marriage law has been a blessing for us, unlike a lot of couples. It's forced us to be together and we got along so well we've fallen in love. I can't wait to see what my life brings after today. My wife's glowing from the pregnancy, in a few months we'll be parents and then god knows what'll happen.

"I'm grateful for everyone here; my parents, _all_my siblings, my friends and most importantly my wife. We have all struggled through the war, losing friends, family and various body parts." Fred's eyes glanced at his twin. "Even I toed the line between life and death. It's been a rough time. The ministry's giving us hell with new laws but everyone in this room survived, we've all made it through so damn the ministry. Let's make our life worth living for those we love and those we loved but lost."

"Oh Fred!" Hermione sobbed as the room clapped. She stood up and threw herself at her husband. "God I love you."

"I'll always love you," Fred whispered into her ear before pulling her into a well-earned snog.

~#~#~#~

Fred stared at his little brother who was stood nervously in front of him. His wife was off dancing with Charlie, they'd already had their first dance and Ron had confronted Fred to make amends when the couple broke apart.

"Give me a reason not to kill you?" Fred asked glaring at him. "One little reason and we'll be cool again."

"You can punch me," Ron offered. "Not good enough? Erm… I'm an idiot but you still love me and forgive me? That won't work either…. I erm…. I love Hermione, I promise never to hurt her again."

"That one will do," Fred replied grasping Ron's hand. "But I still want that punch, not on my wedding day though. If Hermione ever cry's because of you again then I swear Ron, you'll be dead to me. You need to get over this damn jealously and crush you hold for her."

"I have, Hermione was right. We were never meant to be together, I felt like a proud brother to her today rather than anything else. We were horrible together and I can see how much you love her. The old Fred wouldn't have been able to give a speech without making a single joke."

"Yeah well," Fred shuffled embarrassed. "Our relationship isn't a joke; I wanted people to see that."

"You did great Fred," Ron smiled. "Does this mean I get to be an uncle again?"

"Are you still on team Lavender?"

"No," Ron replied with a grimace. "We're over, I mean I still have to marry her but I'm going to see if I can speak to Kingsley about getting it changed or stopped. I can't live with someone that'll scare my family away."

"Good," Fred smiled at his brother, something he hadn't done in a while. "I knew you weren't one for bitches."

~#~#~#~

"Oi," Fred shouted tugging a dancing Hermione away from Percy. "Hands off my wife Percy."

Hermione giggled but snuggled into her husband's chest as they swayed to the music. Percy didn't seem to mind and went off to find Penelope.

"Can't sodden leave you alone for a second without you going off with one of my brothers," Fred grumbled wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm…" Hermione mumbled closing her eyes. She'd never felt happier. She was married to a man she loved, her magical family were here and she'd finally made things up with Ron. "Today couldn't be more perfect."

"So I guess a specialised floo to a week in Italy wouldn't affect you then?"

"What?" Hermione gasped raising her head to meet Fred's eyes. "We're having a honeymoon?! I thought we were going to do that after the babies, when the shop was quieter and…"

"A honeymoon with two screaming babies?" Fred smirked. "I want you all to myself. Charlie, Bill and apparently now Ron will be helping George with the shop."

"You're joking aren't you?" Hermione beamed. "Oh god please don't tell me you're joking."

"It's not a joke baby," Fred grinned tugged her body closer to his. "We're going to spend a week doing nothing but eating, sleeping and shagging. How could I not want to do that?"

"Oh god I can't wait. You're amazing Fred! When are we leaving? I'll need to get some maternity wear. I don't think I have any sun dresses that'll fit let alone swimwear. God I'm going to look like a washed up whale."

"Oi!" Fred growled making Hermione jump. "Have you looked in the mirror? You look amazing. You're going to look sexy as hell, that's if we make it out of the hotel room. Don't worry about shopping though, we leave in an hour, Ginny's packed for you already."

"An hour?"

"Oh yes sweetheart, I can't wait any longer. Muggle's are amazing but this celibacy before a wedding stuff is bollocks. It must have been a woman that thought that shit up."

"Oh my god we're going too Italy!" Hermione squealed before rushing over to hug everyone else in sight.

"Mental that one," George said approaching his twins side. "Feel sorry for the sod that gets stuck with her."

"Yeah, I'm the luckiest guy there is."

Hermione was currently hugging Harry far too tightly and peppering kisses on his cheek and didn't pay the twins the slightest attention.

"Don't kill my husband Hermione," Ginny laughed freeing him.

An hour later an extremely nervous Hermione was clutching Fred's hand in a death grip as everyone waved them off towards the floo.

"It's ok?" Hermione asked running a hand over her stomach. "It won't hurt the babies will it?"

"No," Fred replied pulling her into the floo and wrapping an arm around to rest on her waist. "It's a specialised floo. It's made safer for pregnant women. I'd never risk you guys, you should know that."

"Sorry," Hermione replied leaning against Fred's chest. "I'm just nervous, for tonight and the rest of our lives."

Fred snorted, "Don't be silly, I'll take good care of you tonight. We've got wonderful things to come."

**Please review and let me know what you think, I'll send previews tomorrow to all reviews.**

**Next chapter: Honeymoon so that means… Smut!**


	18. Chapter 16

Sorry guys, Im currently moving house and working a string of nights. My beta is also really busy with rl so I cant promise quick updates for a while. Hopefully things will settle down soon but I this story doesn't have that many chapters left. Enjoy this chapter as it's the last of the fluff (Thank god) and things will be getting serious really quickly. Enjoy.

Thank you to my beta **ItsInMyBlood** for her amazing work, show her some love, she's awesome.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter Hedwig and Fred would never have died.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Hermione giggled nervously as Fred tugged her towards the reception desk at the hotel. It was a hotel specially designed for witches and wizards. The floo had taken them straight to the hotel which was apparently called 'Caruso' Hermione guessed from the sign hanging above the desk.

"In a hurry?" Hermione smiled as they approached the desk.

Fred smirked at Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "It's been fifteen days baby; I can't wait to get you to that room. The only people that are going to see us are room service."

"Can I help you?" A blonde witch behind the desk interrupted. "Did you make reservations? We're fully booked."

"Yes, It's under Weasley," Fred replied.

"Ah yes," The woman stood up and got a card out from under her desk. "Top floor honey moon suite."

"Fred!" Hermione gasped turning to him. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't," Fred defended. "This is a wedding gift from our family. I think we also need to buy Harry and George an extra birthday gift this year because it was mostly down to them."

Before Hermione had the time to complain about their families overpriced wedding gift, Fred was already pulling her towards the lift. He'd been counting the hours until this day. If it had been down to him then they would have left for their honeymoon immediately after the wedding.

The lift was full of elderly couples who either couldn't or didn't like to apparate. Hermione was too far into the pregnancy to apparate now so they had to take a more muggle approach to things.

"Stop it!" Hermione hissed as Fred's wandering hands swept over her body. Several people in the lift were tutting but Fred didn't seem the slightest bit put off. He stepped behind Hermione and placed his hands around her waist to caress her stomach. The other couples seemed more comfortable with the new position of his hands and went back to talking with their partners.

Hermione knew exactly what Fred was up to as he pulled her back flush with his front. His erection pressed against her arse as he buried his face in her neck to kiss and nip at her shoulder and exposed neck.

"I love you," Fred muttered between kisses. "Mrs. Weasley."

"I love you too," Hermione whispered back covering his hands with her own which were spread protectively over her stomach. "I can still feel them moving."

"Excited," Fred mumbled his lips barely leaving her neck. "Their parents are happy, so are they."

Couples started to leave as the lift moved up the floors. When the last couple stepped out and the lift shut Fred's hands starting wandering again. One trailed up her stomach, between her breasts and then went to trail down her sides until his hands got the slightest touch of her round breasts. He had of course remembered that they were sore, but he was very much a breast man and it was hard for him to control himself around Hermione. His other hand trailed down to the edge of her dress that hung just above her knee. His knuckles grazed her skin and Hermione let out a breathy sigh.

"We're going to go slow," Fred said raising his hand up her leg to draw small circles on her inner thigh but he came into contact with a band going round Hermione's thigh. He felt the laced material on it and started to worry if he was going to be able to last long enough. He hadn't even seen what was under her wedding dress and it was killing him already. "Shit Hermione." Fred buried his face in her hair to inhale her beautiful strawberry scent as he tried to regain his control. "We're going to do this right, how it should have been that night, I promise."

"There was nothing wrong with that night, I enjoyed myself and so did you."

"Yes but now you're my wife and the mother of my child. I'm going to make love to you, if you still want me too. We don't have to do anything you don't want Hermione, Law or no law they can't make us do anything."

Hermione turned in his arms as the lift pinged open to their suite. She looped her arms around Fred's neck as his hands were dislodged from their spot and he moved them to trail up and down her spine. "I love you, I married you because I want you for the rest of my life. I will always want you Fred so stop worrying and take me to our bedroom."

"You've got it," Fred smirked before kissing her sweetly on her lips. He grabbed her hands from around his neck and walked her towards their door.

He pushed it open to reveal a very large hallway with numerous doors. It was huge. It could have fit the entire Weasley family ten times but they didn't care at the moment.

Fred led her to bedroom, it took them a few moments to locate the right door but when they did he pulled her inside and shut the door. Fred's hands looped round Hermione's waist and he quickly undid the ribbon on the back of her dress. He went to the edge of the dress to pull it up, his hands were trembling with anticipation. He felt like a horny teenager again that was about to lose his virginity.

This time things were different, this beautiful woman stood in front of him was his wife. She was officially his forever and no one was ever going to take her away from him.

"Fuck," Fred muttered as he took in Hermione's appearance. She had a maternity corset on which pushed her breasts up but was flexible enough at the bottom not to cause any problems with her baby bump. She had a blue garter around her left thigh and white cotton knickers that made Fred groan. "God, you're so fucking perfect."

"Are you going to stand there staring all night or are you going to make love to me?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. "According to some muggles', marriage isn't truly official until after the marriage is consummated. I still have time to make my escape."

"Well Mrs. Weasley," Fred smirked grasping both of her hips and pulling her towards him. "I better make things official. I suppose I could tie you to my bed to stop you from escaping though."

"I would much prefer it if you make love to me."

"I'll see what I can do," Fred smirked before attacking her lips. His hands were everywhere, one moment they were cupping the globes of her arse and the next they were lingering at the sides of her chest, hovering close to her breasts. He knew sacrifices were expected to start a family, especially with twins, but Hermione's breasts were one thing he didn't think he would have to give up. "You're not breast feeding," Fred mumbled against her neck between kisses he peppered there. "I'm not sharing my girls once the babies are here. They'll be more than happy with a bottle."

Hermione laughed and swatted the back of Fred's head as he began undoing the unlacing her corset that was tied at her back. He was about to pull it off when Hermione stopped him and stepped back.

"I erm… I have a confession," Hermione said pulling her corset off and revealing her chest. Fred licked his lips but didn't move. "You've done so much for me and I wanted this night to be perfect. I knew there was only one way to truly make this night perfect. I was going to get it myself when someone very similar to you gave me it as a pre-wedding present."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Fred asked frowning. It was hard to concentrate when she didn't have anything covering her chest. "What exactly did our dear George give you?"

"A potion, apparently he was fed up with your complaining."

Hermione walked over to Fred, a grin on her face as she grabbed Fred's hands and placed them on her breasts. "Your brother bought me a desensitizing potion."

"You mean…"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed as Fred gave them a testing squeeze, when she didn't curse or swear at him but instead groaned he attacked her lips with a new force.

With their lips connected Fred directed Hermione backwards towards the bed. When her legs hit the bed she let out an 'oomph' as Fred caught her and slowly helped her down. She pushed herself up and Fred quickly followed but instead of climbing to the top to join her he lingered at her feet.

Hermione's legs were drawn up and Fred leaned forward and kissed her knee. His eyes locked on hers as he parted her knees and shuffled forward. He'd wanted to do this properly for so long, he'd wanted to redo their first night since the morning after when she left.

"I love you," Fred whispered crouching down and kissing Hermione's right knee. His peppered kisses down her legs towards her crotch. When he was almost at her centre Hermione whimpered and threw her head back against the pillows before releasing a growl when Fred stopped inches away and went to give the same attention to her left leg avoiding the garter on the way.

"Please," Hermione moaned thrashing, begging him to touch her.

Fred smirked and grabbed a hold of her garter with his teeth and dragged it down her luscious leg. He flung it across the room to join her wedding dress and corset. It took even less time to remove her knickers and he groaned at his first real look.

"Fuck," Fred moaned taking in her small brown curls and glistening core. He couldn't control himself any longer and Hermione felt the same way as she lifted a foot to kick him but he quickly caught it and restrained her.

Fred shuffled forward and buried his face in her, taking a deep breath. God she smelt good. His tongue came out to take a testing lick and Hermione thrashed on the bed, her hips leaving the bed.

"Fred," Hermione pleaded. "Please Fred I can't…"

Fred chuckled, his hot breath hit her centre causing another moan to leave Hermione. Fred's tongue darted out and lapped at her, tasting her already wet core as a hand went up to cup her right breast. He pinched her nipple and rolled it between his fingers as he continued to taste her.

After a long drawn out moan from Hermione he moved his other hand from her knee and towards her centre. His pushed a finger into her as he continued to tease her with his tongue and after a few strokes of his finger he added a second and then a third.

"Fuck," Hermione whispered trashing, her eye lids closed tightly. Her hands were on either side of her pillow gripping it tightly as she felt her orgasm loom. Fred sucked onto her clit and it was all it took to send Hermione over the edge into the best orgasm she had ever had.

Hermione hadn't any idea how long it had taken to recover, it could have been days for all she knew. She opened her eyes to find Fred's blue ones hovering above hers. She glanced down and saw his naked body hovering over her and she cried out when she felt his erection nudge her sensitive centre.

"When did you get undressed?" Hermione asked moving a hand to stroke down his spine. "I was quite looking forward to it."

"I'm impressed that I didn't make a fool of myself down there, if you had undressed me then I don't think I could have controlled myself with the thought of Lee in that dress any longer. I want to make this official before my wife tries to do a runner."

"I can barely feel my legs. I don't think I'm going anywhere."

Fred reached down and grabbed one of her hands, intertwining their fingers and placing them next to her head. "Ready baby?"

"For you? Always," Hermione replied leaning forward and kissing him. Fred entered her slowly as he continued to kiss her. She was so hot, tight, and wet that he had to take several deep breaths before moving. Fred could feel the brush of Hermione's rounding stomach against his flat one with every thrust and it only made him want her more.

"I love you," Fred whispered kissing Hermione's cheek. He kept a slow pace as he withdrew and re-entered her again. It wasn't about chasing the orgasm or fucking. This time he was making love to her, showing how much he appreciated her. Her life and body was changing so much for him, because of him. He needed to show her how much she meant to him.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered.

They continued to make love, truly making love for the first time, and eventually Hermione tightened around him as another orgasm washed over her, drawing Fred's own from him.

The next morning Hermione woke up to kisses being trailed along her shoulder and up her neck. Fred's arm was draped around her waist and his hand was settled on her stomach rubbing it gently.

He couldn't get enough of her, he could spend all week just making love to her and keeping her and the twins healthy. She was his wife, she was his forever and now everyone knew.

"Morning baby," Fred whispered as he began nipping at her ear. "This beds kind of comfortable isn't it? We tested the springs out pretty good."

Hermione giggled and sat up pushing Fred off of her. "We made love three times Fred, I'm sure that's enough to satisfy you for a few hours at least."

"Not enough," Fred grumbled trailing his hand up and down her back. "Come on, I know you're hormones want me."

"I'm hungry," Hermione complained. "Actually, I'm starving and your kids are making me very aware of that fact because they won't keep still."

Fred's face split into a grin as he jumped out of bed, "Come on then grumpy, time to feed the kids." Fred ducked just in time as a pillow shot his way from the witch.

After breakfast they spent their evening exploring Italy. Hermione dragged Fred sightseeing and then they went shopping. Fred was eager to explore the joke shops in Italy to see about opportunities in years to come when the twins wanted to expand.

"Let's go for a swim," Fred said gesturing to the sea as they walked along the sand in the moonlight.

"My bikinis in our room," Hermione said looking at the water. "We'll come down early and go in tomorrow."

"Come on 'Mione," Fred protested grabbing her purse and tossing it down onto the sand. He kicked his shoes of and then started pulling Hermione towards the water. "Come skinny dipping with me."

"You're joking!" Hermione gasped glancing around to make sure no one had heard. The beach was empty though, and from the grin on Fred's face, he had obviously already checked. "I can't even swim Fred."

"I'll look after you," Fred said as he lifted Hermione's top over her head. She continued to protest but didn't stop Fred as he undressed her. Once she was underdressed, Fred quickly pulled his clothes off and threw them onto her pile of clothes. His eyes greedily raked over her body until they landed on her baby bump. It turned him on so much that he was bit concerned, just one glance at her bump and he was hard as a rock. "Come on baby, I won't let anything happen to you."

"What if there's sharks?" Hermione complained as Fred led her into the shallow water. "There could be sharks or whales or…"

"They can't get to us," Fred replied as the water began to get deeper. It was at their waist and Hermione was starting to panic but Fred continued to pull her deeper into the sea. "There are nets way out there and I won't let anything happen, come on baby, trust me."

Hermione still felt sick with nerves but she did trust Fred, she trusted him with her life. Getting a hold of her fears she jumped forward and looped her arms around his neck as the water now reached her neck.

Fred's arms reached down and grabbed her legs, pulling them up to circle his waist. Their bodies pressed together, he'd never been happier.

"I love you," Fred said kissing Hermione's shoulder. She placed her forehead against his shoulder and giggled against him. "Why do you find it funny that I love you? Don't tell me that you're having a Deja-Vu because I might have to kill the guy."

Hermione scoffed and hit her hand against his back. "Sorry, I can feel one of them moving. It's still strange to get used too. Kind of like popcorn going off inside my stomach."

"Popcorn? Why do you always compare things to food lately?"

"Because I spotted some popcorn in the shop we passed next to the hotel," Hermione explained. She lifted her head to kiss Fred's lips before pulling back. "Would you mind buying your pregnant wife popcorn on the way home?"

"What do I get out of it?" Fred asked glancing down to her breasts that were pushed up against his chest.

"You can have your wicked way with me in the sea," Hermione offered. Fred grinned and then leaned forward to nip at her neck, eager to take up her offer. "Oh and I want some ice-cream, strawberry. And some bacon."

Fred pulled back from her neck and frowned. "Popcorn, ice-cream and bacon?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. "What exactly are you doing? Having a party?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm having bacon and ice-cream and then the popcorns for after."

"Of course," Fred scoffed. "Because normal people dip bacon in their ice-cream."

"Are you turning my offer down?" Hermione asked. Fred got on with showing her that he definitely wasn't turning her offer down.

~#~#~#~

"Want me to rub you up babe?" Fred offered with a cheeky grin as he clutched the sunscreen bottle. "Don't want you burning."

They had spent alternative days around the pool to stop Hermione from getting too tired. There was so much to explore in Italy but Hermione was very tired at the end of each day so they had a lazy day every other day to allow her to rest. Hermione seemed to enjoy their 'lazy' days just as much because she could spend the entire day laying around and eating which was something she would have never had liked only a few months ago.

"I've already put sun lotion on and I'm in the shade," Hermione pointed out. "Perhaps you should do the same considering your fair skin."

"I'm fine here."

"You mean you're happy because you don't think I can see you eyeing up the other women in bikinis?" Hermione questioned raising an eye brow. A couple next to them chuckled at the pair and Fred gulped guiltily. "My husband spent his honeymoon watching other women, can't wait to tell the others."

"Hermione, you know I'm just observing," Fred defended, his cheeks were turning red but he tried to ignore it. "You're hot, don't want the other girls hurting my girl when they get all jealous."

"Those lies don't work on me Fred Weasley."

"What lies will work?"

"You could always buy me some more ice cream and bacon," Hermione offered with a grin. Fred grimaced at her words and glanced over to see several nosey guests looking just as disgusted.

"That was disgusting 'Mione, I'd happily test the shops newest experiments then watch that again," Fred replied. "How about something normal? I'll buy you anything you want, I'll even fill the bath tub with ice-cream to avoid watching that again."

Hermione pouted at her husband and lay back down on her deck chair. "Fine."

"Don't be like that baby."

"It's fine Fred, carry on watching _other_ women while your pregnant wife starves on her honeymoon."

Fred grumbled as he reached for his wallet and pulled his shirt on. "When you girls get together to talk about your men then I want a five star report for this."

"I love you Fred," Hermione giggled as Fred stood up.

"You bloody better, this is your fault. I'm not responsible for the kids craving this weird stuff. My eating habits are normal."

"I highly doubt there's ever been anything normal about you Fred."

"Ice-cream and bacon," Fred muttered as he walked from his wife to the shop. The shopping assistant was giving him weird looks because every time he went in he bought the same combination of products. The shop keeper hadn't been able to speak much English but Fred had taught him two new words 'crazy wife'.

* * *

Next Chapter: the honeymoons over, One couple say the 'D' word and Fred and George have trouble in the shop.

And we hit 500! Well done guys.


End file.
